Merlin 4 : Solstice d'hiver
by mimi yuy1
Summary: A quelques jours de la grande célébration du Solstice d'hiver, l'âme de Balinor - le dragonnier défunt - vient hanter Arthur pour le bien de son fils. A/M
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Comme d'hab, rien à moi

Parring : Arthur x Merlin (dans une version « Arthur est un crétin »)

Encore une fois, l'histoire pourrait se placer vers la fin de la saison 2, avant que Morgane ne glisse du coté obscur de la force (Désolée, mais pour l'instant j'ai du mal avec cette facette machiavélique de ce perso)

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en même temps que mes deux premières one shot sur Merlin (« Pile » et « Face »). Mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à finaliser certains passages. Ceci étant dit, je vais « essayer » (ce qui est loin d'être gagné, bien que l'envie soit là, vu mon manque total de temps libre) de l'updater chaque fin de semaine. Mon idée reste de la finir coute que coute pour « Noël ». Car comme vous le comprendrez très vite avec le chap 1, l'histoire s'inspire pas mal de cette période clef ^-^''

**

* * *

**

Solstice d'hiver.

* * *

**Prologue**

Merlin n'en pouvait plus. Comme chaque jour que Dieu faisait depuis son arrivée à Camelot, les éléments se déchainaient contre lui, incitant Arthur à le prendre pour un incompétent fini.

Il pleuvait un mélange de pluie et de neige fondue.

Le temps était glacial, et pour autant, ils ne devaient surtout pas bouger, pas faire de bruit.

Tous respectaient la consigne.

Tous sauf un.

D'un murmure, Arthur transgressa à son tour son propre ordre pour que cela cesse.

- Merlin, arrête un peu de claquer des dents !

- Désolé, mais je ne le fais pas exprès.

- Dans ce cas, fait « exprès » de faire attention ! Tu m'agaces vraiment à la fin !

Merlin était agacé, lui aussi. Comment voulait-il qu'il agisse comme si de rien n'était ? Ils pataugeaient tous sous une pluie glaciale depuis le matin. Si bien qu'il était gelé et trempé de la tête aux pieds ! Lui n'avait pas de somptueux manteau le gardant à l'abri du froid. Mais ça, le prince n'en avait cure. Remarquait-il seulement quoi que ce soit le concernant depuis plusieurs mois ?

Prenant sur lui pour tenter de rester silencieux, Merlin comprit aussitôt que le problème n'en serait bientôt plus un. Un vrombissement parcourait la forêt, signe de l'apparition imminente de la bête qu'ils étaient partis chassé.

En une seconde, Arthur et deux de ses chevaliers venus les rejoindre pour l'occasion bondir des fourrés pour encercler l'animal. Prit au piège le sanglier d'une taille gigantesque, les chargea tout aussitôt.

« Hé bien évidemment, qui charge-t-il en premier ? »

Voyant Arthur en mauvaise posture, Merlin joua de magie pour déséquilibrer la bête. Le sol était si boueux que cela ne surpris personne. Leur proie ainsi ralentie, le prince pu la tuer sans risque d'un coup de lance enfoncé dans son poitrail. Les chevaliers agissant de même peu après, l'animal tomba finalement sans vie. Avec cette seule prise, il y avait de quoi nourrir plusieurs dizaine de personnes. Si on y ajoutait toutes celles déjà entreposée dans un chariot les attendant un peu plus loin, cette année encore, tout Camelot aurait de quoi festoyer pour la grande fête du solstice d'hiver.

L'attaque terminée et la bête achevée, Arthur bomba le torse pas peu fier de son exploit !

Laissant ses chevaliers se charger de l'animal, Arthur repartit chercher son cheval, suivi comme son ombre par son serviteur couvert de boue.

- Décidemment, Merlin, tu ne sers vraiment à rien pendant nos chasses !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me demander de vous suivre ?

- Tout simplement car c'est ta place d'être à mes cotés.

Merlin frissonnant toujours plus du froid glacial figeant ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, Arthur l'observa de nouveau agacé.

- Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'attends-tu pour t'acheter un manteau ? Je suis vraiment lassé de voir cette veste que tu as portée toute cette année.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi me procurer un manteau et vous le savez très bien.

Merlin n'avait fait que murmurer sa réponse. Mais elle n'avait pas échappée à l'ouï fine du prince.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ton argent, mais il serait peut-être temps d'économiser pour acheter des choses qui te seraient utiles.

- Je ne trouve pas votre humour très drôle, sir…

La rage grandissant au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Arthur finit par ouvrir ses bras au ciel.

- Quoi, encore ? Qu'ai-je donc pu dire qui ait choqué la susceptibilité de monsieur ?

N'en pouvant plus de ses moqueries, Merlin le quitta pour rejoindre les autres. De toute façon quoi qu'il ajoute, cela finissait toujours par retomber sur lui.

Et comme crains, cela ne tarda pas. A peine étaient-ils de retour à Camelot, qu'Arthur lui demanda de rester auprès des chevaux pour les soigner et nettoyer son écurie personnelle.

Après quoi, il devrait lui monter un bain brulant, préparer son repas, le lui apporter, ranger ses appartements… Et le prince couché, se charger de la blanchisserie et travaux courant qu'était de cirer ses bottes et polir son armure durant la nuit.

Devant déjà se lever aux aurores pour assumer toutes les tâches données par Gaius avant d'aller livrer le petit déjeuner et aider en cuisine pour la semaine de réjouissance, Merlin se demandait à quel instant exactement, il aurait une petite chance de pouvoir dormir juste quelques heures.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps arriverait-il à supporter tout cela… ?

Si encore, il n'y avait eu que les tâches données par Gaius et le prince Arthur… Quelle idée avait-il eu à s'en ajouter un peu plus. Ne voulant pas regretter le pourquoi de tous ses efforts, Merlin ferma une seconde les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ce soir encore, il utiliserait la magie pour surmonter ses besognes quotidiennes. Juste assez pour tenir le coup.

Gaius le lui avait formellement interdit. Mais lui lassaient-ils tous seulement le choix… ?

S'enfermant dans sa chambre pour éviter tout témoin de son forfait, il laissa la magie s'extraire de lui pour gérer le restant de ses tâches quotidiennes. Une petite heure de « sorcellerie » et tout serait fait à propre, lui laissant de quoi sombrer dans un sommeil léger.

Il était si las et éreinté qu'il ne prit pas même la peine de se changer. Ses vêtements toujours humides et crasseux d'avoir passé la journée à travailler dehors, il se glissa sous sa maigre couverture avant de s'assoupir enfin.

L'âme en peine, le sorcier s'endormit malheureux, inconscient que sa magie exportait toute sa tristesse à qui pourrait l'entendre.

Au fin fond d'une grotte du royaume de Cendred, le spectre d'un dragonnier y reposant jusqu'alors en paix fut tiré de son repos. Imprégné des sentiments de Merlin par le biais du sang empli de magie qu'ils avaient partagé toute leur vie sans jamais le soupçonner, l'âme de Balinor s'éveilla de son sommeil mortel.

S'il était mort dans les bras de son fils, plutôt stupidement au demeurant, il n'en était pas moins toujours présent sur la terre des vivants. Il n'était pas si rare que l'âme des hommes d'une si grande puissance magique survive ainsi à la mort de leur corps. Son âme demeurant en vie de par sa seule magie, on pouvait facilement assimiler l'entité qu'il était devenu par le simple terme de… fantôme.

Mort depuis quelques mois, il s'intéressait depuis lors au devenir de son fils. Il était si désireux de pouvoir le veiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquerait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas déployé toutes ses capacités magiques. Grace au lien magique qu'ils partageaient aussi fortement que le lien du sang, il pouvait suivre à distance chaque minute de son existence. Il avait eu alors quelques révélations sur le quotidien de son fils bien aimé. Et cela n'était en rien correspondant à ce qu'il s'attendait à découvrir pour un sorcier de son envergure. Si jusqu'alors, il ne voulait pas interférer dans la vie de Merlin, Balinor jugea qu'il n'avait pourtant que trop attendu. La douleur d'âme imprégnant son enfant était devenue bien au-delà du supportable pour lui. Le signe évident que le garçon n'était plus apte à tout assumer seul. Aussi n'acceptait-il plus d'assister sans réagir à ce déferlement de peine et de désespoir. Son fils n'avait pas mérité d'être si souvent rejeté, maltraité ou incompris par son entourage.

Insufflant un souffle de paix et d'amour paternel à l'âme meurtrie de Merlin pour qu'il dorme du sommeil du juste, Balinor décida par la suite qu'il était temps d'agir ! Il n'était pas équitable qu'une certaine personne profite de longues nuits de repos quand elle l'interdisait avec tant de machiavélisme à celui qui le servait si loyalement…

A suivre

Chap 1 : le fantôme du passé


	2. Le fantôme du passé  P1

Nano update express, poussée par le fait que Merlin passant ce soir sur nrj12, je ne peux que penser à vous ^_^''

Bon, comme mes chapitres sont « interminables » et que cela nécessite un temps fou à finir manquant de temps pour m'y atteler plus de quelques minutes par jour, je vais faire le choix de les découper en petits bouts pour updater tous les 2 jours quelques pages finalisées pendant mes pauses déjeuner, au lieu d'une big update tous les 10 jours. Ainsi, ca laisse le choix, de sorte que pour ceux qui préfèrent les gros pavés d'un coup, y'aura qu'à passer par ici chaque semaine ^-^

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap1.1 : Le fantôme du passé - 1**

Arthur dormait comme à l'accoutume comme un bébé.

Vêtu d'un pantalon de nuit et d'une chemise large, il bougea légèrement avant de s'enfoncer avec plus de bonheur dans le moelleux de ses oreillers princiers. Seul ombre à son tableau, un étrange souffle d'air courant sur son dos découvert. D'où pouvait-il venir ? Finalement agacé par la présence d'un véritable vent glacial qui imprégnait toute la chambre, Arthur se redressa d'un bon.

Était-il possible qu'on ait laissé l'une de ses fenêtres ouvertes ?

Par ce temps hivernal ?

Mais à quoi pouvait-il seulement s'attendre de la part d'un serviteur aussi crétin que Merlin !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il souffre pour de bon de déficience mentale pour laisser les fenêtres ouvertes en plein hiver, quand on se donnait déjà tant de mal à fournir assez de bois de chauffe pour conserver une température supportable dans le château...

C'est finalement grognon et décidé à lui faire payer son oublie dès le lendemain matin, qu'Arthur se leva pour fermer la fenêtre incriminée.

Il retournait à la chaleur douillette de son lit, quand il vit soudain la silhouette d'un homme devant lui ! Sursautant vivement à cette présence inattendue, Arthur chercha des yeux son épée. Cela ne pouvait être pire. Elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ne perdant pas pour autant de sa prestance, Arthur se redressa, affichant toute son autorité pour questionner l'inconnu camouflé dans la pénombre.

- Qu'est-ce… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quel esprit lent… Tu as donc si peu de mémoire ?

- Je vous connais pour subir tant de familiarité ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

- Nous nous connaissons, en effet ! Tu me dois même la vie. Quant à m'infiltrer dans ces quartiers. Cela n'avait rien de bien difficile, crois-moi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu pour t'ouvrir les yeux.

Alors seulement, Balinor fit un pas en avant, laissant ainsi son image faite de magie passer devant un rayon de lune.

- Balinor ! Mais… Vous êtes morts !

- Oui, je suis mort.

- Que… ?

Bondissant vers son lit pour s'emparer du poignard camouflé sous son oreiller, Arthur se retourna tout aussi vivement pour s'attaquer au dragonnier avec son arme. Mais pour toute blessure infligée à l'homme, sa main ne fit que le traverser.

- Mais…

- Tu l'as dis toi-même. Je suis mort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors ?

- De la magie pure… Tout ce que tu exècres, toi et… ton cher père, le grand roi Uther.

- Vous voulez dire que… si votre corps est mort, votre magie aurait survécue… ?

- Tu n'es pas si stupide que la couleur de tes cheveux laisse à penser. [1]

- Quoi ?

- Ta théorie est exacte. A la mort de certains sorciers ou dragonniers, lorsque leur corps se détériore et redevienne poussière, leur magie s'en détache, devenant libre de toute entrave. Dans certaines circonstances, elle peut alors recréer un nouveau lien physique avec un objet, un lieu, une personne...

- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à votre magie ?

- La magie qui était en moi ne faisant qu'une avec mon âme, elles se sont liées pour subsister et protéger ce qui nous était le plus précieux.

- A savoir ? Le pouvoir ? L'envie de vengeance sur mon père vous ayant banni ?

- Tes réponses sont risibles, prince Arthur. Il s'agit plus simplement de mon fils. Rien en ce monde n'a plus d'importance pour nous [2]

- Votre fils ? Vous voulez qu'il effectue vos représailles à votre place ? Vous aspirez pour lui à la richesse, peut-être même au trône de Camelot ?

- Pourquoi toujours penser que ceux pourvus de magie sont cupides ou veulent le mal ? Je n'aspire qu'au bonheur simple de mon enfant. Or ce dernier souffre plus qu'il m'est possible d'en supporter en raison de votre seule attitude à son égard.

- Je connais donc ce traitre ?

- Traitre ?

- Vous étiez un sorcier dragonnier. Il est donc prévisible que votre fils possède lui aussi la magie et l'utilise au sein de Camelot en dépit des lois qui l'interdisent.

- Et cela suffit pour faire de l'homme le plus fidèle et le plus loyal qui existe en ce monde à ton égard : un traitre ? N'as-tu donc aucune pensée personnelle pour répandre si vaillamment les paroles sans cesse répétées par ton père ? Un homme aveuglé par sa haine de la magie pour la seule raison qu'il l'a lui même employé à mauvais escient dans sa jeunesse !

- J'aurais peine à croire que l'homme qui m'est le plus fidèle soit un sorcier. Comme mon père n'a jamais usé de magie !

- Si aveugle… Sais-tu seulement qui est le plus loyal de tes sujets ?

- Je connais le nom de tous les chevaliers m'ayant juré fidélité et loyauté ! Et aucun d'entre eux n'est le sorcier que vous voulez me faire croire.

- Comme aucun d'entre eux n'est mon fils, prince Arthur.

- Alors qui ?

- Comment peux-tu ignorer à ce point qui t'est le plus fidèle… Mais je n'en suis guère surpris… C'est bien là la raison de ma présence ici. Il est grand temps que tu comprennes de qui nous parlons…

Voyant Arthur reculer de crainte, Balinor lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour le rassurer. Bien qu'il devine qu'un tel rictus sur son visage soit bien plus effrayant que rassurant pour le jeune prince aux pieds nus.

- N'es crainte. Cela ne te prendra qu'un peu de tes rêves pour se faire.

Agacé par cette réflexion, Arthur s'avança d'un pas pour réagir avec agressivité à la remarque quand la main de Balinor le stoppa. D'une simple pression magique sur le front du prince, il fit tomber ce dernier dans un profond sommeil.

Tombant sans délicatesse au pied de son lit, Arthur fut aussitôt happé par un long songe empli de vérités !

.

A suivre

Un chapitre très court, mais la suite sera quand même plus longue (c'est juste que là, je ne peux vraiment pas couper ailleurs ^_^'')

[1] C'était trop tentant de glisser cet humour bête, sorry

[2] Le « nous » fait référence aux deux entités que sont l'âme de Balinor et sa magie. (J'aime à penser que la magie qu'elle soit à Merlin ou Balinor est une entité à part entière.)

A demain, ou jeudi au plus tard, pour la suite.


	3. Le fantôme du passé  P2

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos retours !

Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée, de savoir si ce serait fini pour Noël. Comme c'est parti, malheureusement : non. Car même à 3 à 5 petits chapitres la nuit, sachant qu'il y en a trois (pour le passé, le présent et le futur = vous aurez, au passage, facilement compris d'où venait la référence à Noël avec mon gros emprunt au fil conducteur de Dickens ;p) + tout ce qui va suivre (vu que l'action de Balinor ne représente que la moitié de la fic…) Bah, même en updatant tous les jours, ça rentrera pas dans les 10 prochains jours ^_^'' En revanche, y'a des chances que ça se termine d'ici la fin d'année. Car même si je bosse entre Noël et la nouvelle année, je devrais enfin être libérée de mes obligations nocturnes côté Éditions Muffins (tout du moins, je l'espère u_u) et donc pouvoir m'y atteler ensuite chaque soir.

Et sans plus tarder, la petite suite en ligne.

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

* * *

.

**Chap1.2 : Le fantôme du passé - 2**

Si Arthur savait en son for intérieur qu'il rêvait, il n'en vécut pas moins les scènes défilant devant lui avec intensité.

Happé par une attraction impalpable qui lui donna le mal de mer, le jeune homme fut contraint de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il constata, rassuré, que son entourage avait cessé de bouger.

Enfin stable, il observa alors ce qu'il l'entourait. À l'évidence, il n'était plus dans sa chambre à Camelot, mais dans une minuscule chaumière de paysans. Par la fenêtre près de laquelle il se trouvait, il ne put voir les alentours. Au cœur de la nuit et sous une lune noire, même un chat se serait perdu sur son territoire.

- Où sommes-nous ?

N'étant pas vraiment surpris par le silence de Balinor, Arthur suivit son regard pour découvrir ce qui le captivait à ce point. Nul doute que lui aurait préféré ne jamais voir cette scène.

Ce fut comme s'il avait suffi qu'il porte ses yeux sur le petit lit placé devant la cheminée allumée, pour que les hurlements parviennent soudain à ses oreilles.

Devant eux, une jeune femme pas plus âgée que lui même et au visage familier mettait au monde et non sans douleur son enfant. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait pour de telles situations, aucune femme ne l'entourait alors dans son travail, et aucun homme ne faisait les cent pas, dans l'attente que des faitouts d'eau pendus à la crémaillère parviennent à ébullition. La température était glaciale au regard du nuage de fumé généré à chaque souffle de la future maman. Et pourtant, c'était à peine si elle était couverte d'un drap. La voyant de nouveau hurler, Arthur détourna les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Balinor véritablement noyés de larmes et de douleurs. Même s'il n'en doutait pas vraiment, on pouvait quand même être sorcier ou dragonnier et avoir de la compassion pour son prochain. Bien qu'il le trouvait quand même un peu sensible pour un homme de son âge.

C'est à cet instant que les cris de la mère furent brutalement remplacés par ceux plus aigus du nouveau-né. D'un dernier effort, elle avait enfin mis au monde son enfant. Un petit garçon, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir. Émue, la femme nettoyait sommairement son bébé avant de l'entourer en partie du drap ne couvrant plus que son intimité. L'enfant reposa tout naturellement sur sa poitrine nue et en sueur. Au moins avait-elle a priori évité les complications. Arthur était d'ailleurs stupéfait de voir un si grand sourire éclairer son visage, suite à toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait exprimée peu avant.

- Mon petit Ange… Tu es si beau…

S'approchant d'un seul pas, pour suivre Balinor qui lui venait de s'accroupir auprès de la mère et l'enfant, le prince jugea par lui-même. Et son verdict était un peu plus… réservé. Plutôt petit et maigrichon, même pour un nouveau-né, le bébé ne possédait vraiment pas les traits d'un ange. D'autant plus, si on y ajoutait ses oreilles décollées. Mais bon, il pouvait comprendre que les nourrissons paraissent parfaits aux yeux de leur maman !

Arthur se surprit à penser à sa mère à cet instant. Avait-elle eu le temps de le tenir si tendrement sur son corps, comme cette femme ? L'avait-elle aussi nommé « son petit ange » avant d'émettre son dernier souffle ?

Tâchant de prendre de la distance sur ce qu'il rêvait, Arthur se surprit subitement de voir la jeune maman reprendre des couleurs et sourire avec plus d'allégresse. Comment pouvait-elle aller si bien après une telle épreuve ? Semblant s'en surprendre tout autant, elle observa avec attention son petit garçon.

- Comment… ? Est-ce toi qui… ? Non… Bien sûr que non.

Ne pouvant croire en l'incroyable, elle délaissa une seconde l'enfant des yeux pour tendre son bras dans l'espoir d'attraper le verre d'eau abandonné sur la table accolée à son lit. C'est alors que d'un gazouillement, l'enfant provoqua l'impensable.

Ne doutant plus qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un rêve, Arthur vit subitement tous les objets alentour bouger d'eux même autour de la mère et de son enfant. Jusqu'à ce que le verre tant désiré parvienne de lui-même et non sans éclaboussures jusqu'aux mains de la jeune femme.

- Tu… Tu possèdes la magie ?

Arthur n'y crut pas une seconde ! C'était la mère qui devait user de magie ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. La magie ne pouvait être connue d'un bébé. Il ne parlerait même pas avant des années !

- Alors comme ça… mon petit Merlin possède la magie comme son père !

À l'écoute de ces mots, Arthur n'en crut toujours rien.

Mais combien de cruches de vin avait-il pu boire pour être à ce point inventif ?

- Douterais-tu des images du passé dont je te fais profiter ?

Sursautant plus violemment qu'un peu plus tôt, Arthur imagina un instant que son cœur venait de cesser de battre ! Balinor s'étant redressé, il se trouvait à quelques pouces à peine de lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges !

- Non. Et tu le sais très bien, Arthur. J'ai vu que ce visage te semblait familier. Tu peux facilement y reconnaître Hunith, malgré les années passées. Elle a donné naissance à Merlin plusieurs mois après mon départ de son village. Elle m'avait soigné et abrité, le temps que je retrouve suffisamment de force pour m'éloigner toujours plus loin de Camelot.

- Pourquoi les avoir abandonnés, si elle attendait votre enfant ? Êtes-vous si lâche pour ne pas être resté auprès d'eux ?

Loin de répondre avec autant de hargne que le prince, Balinor observa avec amour la jeune maman et son enfant. D'un ton calme, presque doux, il s'expliqua.

- J'ai dû la quitter quand les hommes d'Uther ont franchi les territoires de Cendred pour m'y traquer. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle attendait un enfant de moi, alors.

- Même sans le savoir, vous pouviez fuir avec elle, si vous l'aimiez vraiment !

- Bien au contraire. Même si j'avais su pour Merlin… Il n'était pas raisonnable qu'elle parte avec moi. Vivre en ermite, reclus et isolés de toute personne, une vie durant, n'était pas un avenir à souhaiter pour une telle femme ou son enfant. Après… J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre homme… Jusqu'à ce que vous me retrouviez, Merlin et toi… et qu'il m'apprenne toute la vérité… Mais peu importe, tout cela ! L'essentiel, ici, est que tu comprennes enfin : Qui est mon fils.

- Merlin… serait votre fils ? Un sorcier ? Que dis-je... ? Un dragonnier, même ! Puisque vous êtes mort. C'est impossible ! Risible !

- Et pourtant si vrai. Mais ce que tu dois retenir, avant tout, est qu'il n'a rien choisi ! Il ne peut être jugé responsable des dons qui lui ont été offert à sa naissance. Il a sauvé sa mère d'une mort certaine en stoppant son hémorragie à l'âge de quelques minutes ! Il ignore certainement toujours, comment en faire de même à ce jour. Pourtant, dès sa naissance, la magie qu'il porte en lui – aussi vitale et indissociable que le sang pour toi – lui a permis de sauver sa mère. Par la suite, il lui a fallu bien des années pour apprendre à la maîtriser et s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échapperait plus de lui sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne l'a désiré ou employé à des fins néfastes !

- C'est…

- … Impossible ? Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas si facilement. Raison pour laquelle, Arthur, nous ne sommes qu'au commencement…

.

À suivre.

La prochaine scène du passé (pour un chap enfin un peu plus gros !), ce vendredi si mes 2 prochaines pauses déjeuner sont pas trop chargées ^-^''


	4. Le fantôme du passé P3

Je débute cette update avec deux nano messages :

- D'abord un ÉNORME MERCI à tous, pour vos retours ! (Auxquels je n'ai pu encore répondre - honte à moi u_u)

- Et un plus gros PARDON pour mon retard d'update ! Le week-end a été désastreux pour moi. Blindé de boulot coté Ed. Muffins. Auquel s'est ajoutée la neige & co. Une misère ^_^'' J'attaque à présent deux semaines de taffe où à mon boulot de jour, je vais être seule (tous les autres sont ou vont très bientôt être en vacances). J'espère donc réussir à maintenir malgré tout mes pauses déjeuners pour continuer à avancer la suite ^_^''

En espérant que ce chapitre (le plus inintéressant de toute cette fic), ne vous décevra pas trop quand même et que vous aurez encore l'envie à sa fin de lire la suite (un peu plus sympa à mes yeux ^-^) Disons juste pour sa défense, qu'il était indispensable pour maintenir une cohérence dans le fil de l'intrigue et accessoirement me permettre de glisser un bête dialogue de deux lignes dans le chapitre suivant qui n'aurait pas eu le même poids sans ce petit chapitre ^_^''

Sur ce long blabla, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap1.3 : Le fantôme du passé - 3**

Désireux qu'Arthur puisse enfin comprendre et accepter toute la vérité sur son fils, Balinor claqua des doigts pour les transporter vers une seconde scène du passé. Il voulait qu'il réalise combien son fils avait toujours dû faire face à sa différence dans le plus grand secret. Et comme il était difficile, pour le petit garçon d'apprendre à ne pas laisser échapper sa magie devant quiconque.

D'un battement de paupière, Arthur se vit passer d'une demeure sombre et glaciale au cœur d'une forêt lumineuse au cœur de l'été.

Là, deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années – couvert d'égratignures et à la bouille de garnements intrépides – jouaient à se battre avec de petites épées en bois.

Curieux de voir comment se débrouillait Merlin à cet âge, Arthur les observa avec attention. Pour autant, il du admettre ne pas réussir à deviner lequel des deux allait devenir son serviteur. Quand l'un d'eux tomba finalement à terre, vaincu par son adversaire, la réponse vient d'elle-même quand un troisième gamin jusqu'alors passé inaperçu se leva de son tronc d'arbre pour rejoindre les deux autres.

À son allure et sa démarche timide, semblant plus jeune de deux ou trois ans, Arthur identifia aussitôt ce petit bonhomme comme étant Merlin, sans aucun doute possible.

- C'est à mon tour ?

La réponse claqua net.

- Non !

- Mais, Germain…

Dérangé par cette réponse, le vainqueur du combat fronça des yeux. C'était pourtant la règle : celui qui perdait laissa sa place au suivant. Mais son camarade n'en démordit pas !

- Pas lui, William ! Mon père dit qu'il porte le mauvais œil. Aller, viens ! On va plus loin. Et toi ! Tu ne nous suis pas !

- Tu as dit à sa mère qu'il pouvait venir avec nous. On ne peut pas le laisser seul.

- On n'a rien promis, alors qu'il se débrouille. Sa mère n'avait pas à nous l'imposer.

Sans laisser une chance à aucun des deux de réagir, le perdant partit d'un bon pas.

Si son ami sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à suivre, il céda en courant à sa poursuite, lâchant malgré tout, un « désolé » au jeune Merlin.

Peu surpris de leur attitude, ne réagissant pas même à son « abandon », le petit garçon s'installa de nouveau sur son tronc d'arbre abattu. Là, il observa le ciel.

Intensifiant son regard, Arthur et Balinor purent assister à la transformation des nuages en formes enfantines d'un dragon.

Tous trois souriaient à cette vision, quand des cris aigus surgirent brutalement. Se redressant d'un bon, Merlin accourut vers l'origine des appels à l'aide.

Préférant éviter les déplacements imposés par Balinor, c'est instinctivement qu'Arthur le suivit tout aussitôt. Même s'il était spectateur d'évènements du passé, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de venir en aide à des enfants en danger.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu des cris, Merlin vit William accroché au bord d'une fosse. L'un de ces trous béants conçus par les chasseurs du village pour piéger des proies comme les sangliers à la taille démesurée. S'il lâchait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se brise le cou, si seulement il évitait les pics acérés.

- Au secours ! Vient m'aider Germain !

Apeuré par la situation, le garçon ainsi appelé observa un instant son ami, avant de partir à toute jambe. L'enfant en difficulté allait finalement lâcher prise et tomber quand une petite main se lia à la sienne pour le retenir.

- Accroche-toi à moi !

Merlin allongé de tout son long se penchait au plus près du rebord pour rattraper son camarade. Le poids étant bien trop lourd pour sa composition, des larmes de douleurs apparurent aussitôt dans ses yeux.

Frustré d'impuissance, Arthur tourna sur lui-même en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Vous ne pouvez donc, rien faire ? Il va lâcher !

- Ce que tu vois n'existe pas, Arthur. Ce n'est que le passé recréé pour toi, par ma magie.

Reconnaissant le bruit d'une épaule se disloquant, le prince eut vraiment mal pour le petit Merlin qui ne lâchait pourtant toujours pas prise. Le seul signe prouvant toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant était ses larmes silencieuses coulant à flots.

Devant la panique s'emparant de son camarade et sa peur de ne pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, Merlin ferma les yeux, affichant dès lors toute sa concentration. Alors, des lianes se déplacèrent non loin d'eux. Se tortillant autour de ses chevilles, elles montèrent jusqu'à sa taille, lui permettant ainsi d'être fermement retenu et de ne pas glisser à son tour.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que des villageois venus à leur secours les retrouvèrent enfin. Parmi eux se trouvait la mère de Merlin. Aussitôt, elle prit soin de son enfant, laissant aux hommes le soin de remonter le petit William.

Quand tous furent hors de danger, l'un des hommes se mit finalement à hurler sur les enfants pour comprendre comment ils avaient pu courir aussi aveuglément dans les bois, au lieu même où la dernière chasse avait eu lieu. C'est le petit Germain qui répondit avec force.

- C'est Merlin ! C'est de sa faute ! Il nous a obligés à courir pour le fuir !

- Quoi ?

Hunith n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son fils chéri qui venait de sauver la vie de l'un d'entre eux, aux prix de blessures douloureuses pour son jeune âge, était accusé par celui-là même qui les avait lâchement abandonnés !

Pour autant, elle ne les contredit pas. Serrant plutôt son ange dans ses bras, elle lui murmura l'assurance que tout irait bien pour lui. Tous deux observèrent alors, emplis d'un fort sentiment d'injustice, le petit lâche obtenir tout le mérite des efforts de Merlin.

S'éloignant de la scène qu'il avait observée, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, Arthur ne cacha plus son agacement.

- Alors quoi, Balinor ? Il n'était pas aimé ? Il était seul ? Il devait cacher son soi profond ? Vous imaginez peut-être que le fils du roi que j'ai été a eu plus de chance que lui ? Ceux qui m'approchaient et m'approchent encore ne l'ont jamais fait que pour ma position ! Si Merlin a été privé d'amis dans son enfance, il n'en a guère été autrement pour moi. À la différence qu'il a toujours eu sa mère, sa magie et aujourd'hui, Gaius, et ses amis comme Gwen ou Lancelot pour l'écouter, le conseiller ou l'encourager…. Alors que moi, je ne peux toujours me confier à personne, pas même à mes chevaliers. Alors, je vous en prie, lâchez moi avec votre pseudo morale et cesser de faire passer Merlin pour un Martyr. La vie est dure pour chacun d'entre nous !

- Moi, moi, moi… As-tu seulement connu une fois dans ta vie la douleur de la faim ? Ou la morsure du froid de l'hiver quand tu tentes de t'endormir sans aucune source de chaleur ?

- J'aurais vécu bien pire pour avoir le souvenir d'une seule caresse de ma mère ! Ce dont Merlin n'a jamais manqué !

- Si égoïste…

- Je vous interdis de me juger sans savoir ou de m'estimer responsable de son passé !

Après un long silence, Balinor céda étonnamment à sa remarque.

- Je te le concède Arthur. J'ignore tout de ton enfance princière « si » malheureuse. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois connaître son passé pour comprendre son présent !

- Et que suis-je censé conclure de pareille injustice vécue dans son passé ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Posséder la magie n'a jamais perverti mon fils. Alors que ses camarades le rejetaient, il est venu à leur secours. Alors que le village le rejetait, il n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de se venger d'eux, de les attaquer… N'est-il pas même venu les sauver de leur bourreau l'année passée ? Merlin a toujours été cet enfant au cœur pur. Tout simplement, car la magie n'est pas néfaste en soit, Arthur !

.

Avant même qu'Arthur ait pu le contredire, Balinor claqua de nouveau des doigts.

Pour autant, le changement fut mineur. Ils étaient toujours à l'orée d'une forêt.

Non loin d'eux, sur le même tronc d'arbre où un Merlin enfant avait observé les nuages dans le ciel, Arthur pu apercevoir son serviteur : le jeune homme et non l'enfant, « son » Merlin. À ses cotés, un autre jeune homme, qu'il avait lui-même connu quelques jours avant son décès.

- William… Tu ne diras rien ?

- Non. En même temps, j'imagine que ta mère le sait déjà.

- Bien sûr. Mais je te parle des autres… dans le village.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme nia de nouveau d'un signe de tête.

Soupirant de soulagement, Merlin, inclina du chef pour l'en remercier.

- Merci.

- Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire, sans que je ne le découvre par hasard, tu sais.

- Ma mère m'a toujours fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Elle a peur que cela m'attire des ennuis.

- Ne pas en parler est une chose, ne pas l'utiliser en est une autre. Tu réalises que tu as failli tuer le vieux Simon en voulant abattre cet arbre sans manier la hache ? Comment voulais-tu qu'il devine ce que tu faisais, sans entendre le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui abat un arbre ?

À ce rappel, Merlin ne put réprimer un gémissement de plainte.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire !

- Encore heureux.

Riant plutôt de la mésaventure de son ami, le jeune William lui tapota le dos avec entrain.

- Aller. Ce n'est rien. Tu sais que je t'apprécie et t'aime comme un frère pour ce que tu es et non ce que tu possèdes. Mais maintenant que je le sais… J'imagine que lorsque nous étions petits, c'est ta magie qui t'a permis de ne pas me lâcher jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ?

- Oui.

- J'ai eu si peur quand cet idiot de Germain m'a abandonné pour aller chercher de l'aide. Sans toi, je me demande comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir.

- Ce…

- Hum ?

- Ce n'était pas Germain qui a fait venir les secours. Là encore, c'était moi.

- Mais ! Comment ? Il s'en était pourtant vanté des mois durant !

- Je sais. Mais que pouvais-je faire pour le contredire ? « Non, c'est moi et ma magie qui avons alerté ma mère ? » Elle a jugé préférable que nous n'en parlions pas, à l'époque. C'était trop dangereux pour moi que tout le monde découvre mon don.

- Et, alors… tu as d'autres faits héroïques de ce genre à ton actif ?

Merlin haussant les épaules, Arthur comprit que la réponse devait être positive à n'en pas douter. Et à l'évidence, William n'en pensait pas moins.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne doute pas que tu as aidé nombre d'entre nous... Et pour autant, tu n'en as jamais tiré aucune récompense.

- Je n'agis pas pour les récompenses.

- Non. Mais obtenir au moins le mérite de tes actions et la reconnaissance de ceux que tu aides, n'aurait rien d'illégitime.

- C'est la vie. Je devine qu'il en sera toujours ainsi pour moi.

- Cela ne rend pas tout cela plus juste.

Un simple haussement d'épaules répondit une fois encore à William.

- William ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je te remercie d'avoir été mon ami.

- Tu dis ça, comme si c'était déjà du passé.

- Ne dis pas d'âneries. Juste… Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, toutes ces années.

- Je t'en prie. Tu es pour moi aussi un grand ami, Merlin. Je suis heureux d'avoir appris à te connaître après que tu m'ais sauvé.

Acquiesçant, Merlin le serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de se relever. Les larmes aux yeux qu'il camoufla de son mieux, il dit au revoir à son ami. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre sa mère pour le dîner.

Resté seul sur le tronc d'arbre, William observa la silhouette fine se presser de rentrer.

- Au revoir Merlin. Je te souhaite de trouver toute l'estime et la considération que tu mérites là où tu iras.

Ne comprenant pas cette remarque, Arthur questionna Balinor.

- Pourquoi parle-t-il de départ ?

- Il a compris que Merlin lui faisait ses adieux. La veille, suite à l'accident provoqué par sa magie, Hunith l'a convaincu de quitter Elenor. Le risque devenait trop grand, et son pouvoir trop fort pour rester en sommeil plus longtemps dans un si petit village. Il lui fallait trouver une personne capable de l'aider à canaliser son don pour le mettre au service d'une cause ou de gens qui le mériterait.

- Et Hunith n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer son fils – magicien – à Camelot où le roi qui y règne a banni l'homme qu'elle a aimé et continue de tuer par les pires châtiments, chaque sorcier qui foule son sol ?

- Elle voulait avant tout que Merlin apprenne d'un mentor connaissant lui-même la magie.

- Et qui donc ?

- À ton avis !

- Gaius ?

Ne le voyant pas nier, Arthur n'en fut pas moins surpris. Gaius était l'ami de son père. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir caché sa magie ?

- Gaius a juré de ne plus jamais employer la magie. Cela a suffi à Uther.

- J'apprécierais de rester seul dans ma tête. Savoir que vous lisez mes pensées est assez… désagréable.

- Comment saurais-je que tu comprends les leçons données, si je n'agissais pas ainsi ?

Agacé, Arthur n'en répondit pourtant rien. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir l'autorité dans son propre rêve.

- Très bien ! Si tout ce que vous me montrez est vrai ! Si Merlin possède réellement la magie. Ne pensez-vous pas que je l'aurais découvert depuis le temps ? Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il travaille pour moi.

- Sachant que tu es tous aussi « aveugle et sourd » au sujet de ton père, depuis que tu as l'âge de raison, il te reste encore de la marge pour renouveler cet exploit avec Merlin... Tu dois tant de vie à mon fils, sans même le soupçonner…

- N'exagérons rien. De ce que j'en sais, je n'ai jamais eu qu'une seule dette de vie : lorsqu'il a bu le poison qui m'était destiné. Et vous avez beau vouloir me faire passer pour un tortionnaire suivant aveuglément les ordres de son père, j'ai contesté ces derniers pour aller chercher de quoi m'acquitter de cette dette, et le sauver à mon tour !

- Vous avez totalement raison pour une fois.

- Ah ! Vous voyez !

Loin de le lui concéder, Balinor insista plutôt sur ses premières paroles.

- **« de ce que vous en savez… »**, Merlin vous a sauvé une fois. Et le problème est toujours là, Arthur ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé autour de vous, durant ces deux dernières années !

Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, Arthur ne retint pas son gémissement à voir Balinor claquer de nouveau les doigts. Ils allaient **encore** se déplacer à de nouvelles scènes de son passé. Quand trouverait-il seulement la force de se réveiller ?

- Pas avant que tout n'ait été révélé, prince Arthur… Pas avant…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, on revient enfin aux bases de la série et peut-être même que Merlin sera aussi de retour (en dehors des rêves d'Arthur, j'entends)

La suite pas avant jeudi malheureusement ! Trop d'urgences dans mes boulots pour réussir à finaliser plus vite -_-''

Vivement le week-end prochain, que je puisse enfin m'avancer un peu ;))


	5. Le fantôme du passé P4

Argg un gros pardon pour cet énième retard.

Faut que j'arrête de prévoir les dates d'update, vu le mal que j'ai à les respecter au final ^_^'' (je suis toujours trop optimiste sur ma capacité à faire lol ^_^')

En attendant, je profite de la date de cette mise en ligne pour souhaiter à tout le monde : un JOYEUX NOËL !

Avec un millier de mercis pour toutes vos review !

Je m'attèle ce week-end à y répondre, ne serait-ce que d'un petit mot.

Mais vraiment : GRAND merci à tous les lecteurs.

En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Il est plus long que les autres du fait, qu'il y a beaucoup de rappels de la série. (Pour ceux qui se posent la question, les dialogues qui y font rappel sont mots pour mots ceux de la version française de la série !)

Sinon, j'ai enfin terminé la découpe de ma fanfic !

Restent donc à venir encore au moins 8 chapitres, sachant que Balinor n'en occupera qu'une petite moitié ^_-

Su ce : Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap1.4 : Le fantôme du passé - 4**

**.  
**

Quand Arthur comprit sur quelle scène du passé Balinor venait de les déplacer, le prince sentit un besoin irrépressible de se défendre ! Il se voyait lui-même, deux ans plus tôt, en train de persécuter l'un des nombreux valets de pieds ayant précédé Merlin.

Amusé de sa réaction immédiate, Balinor le laissa s'agacer dans son coin avant de couper court à sa plaidoirie avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Une seule seconde en ce « temps » et tu commences déjà à réfuter l'incontestable.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Balinor ! Quoique vous en pensiez : j'ai toujours respecté les personnes travaillant à mon service ! Je peux les taquiner, d'un humour pas toujours très élevé, je vous l'accorde. Mais je n'ai jamais frappé ou maltraité l'un d'eux !

- Le crois-tu vraiment ?

- Au vu du peu de respect dont Merlin me témoigne chaque jour, je dirais même que votre fils a plutôt beaucoup de chance de m'avoir pour maître. Aucun domestique ne serait encore vivant à ce jour, s'il s'était comporté de la sorte avec mon père !

- Peu de sous-fifres auraient surtout sacrifié autant que mon fils pour un ingrat comme toi !

- Qu'a-t-il donc sacrifié ? Il n'a même déjà aucune trace de respect ou de déférence pour moi ! Et sachant qu'il est votre enfant et possède la magie, je ne doute même plus qu'il haïsse au plus profond de lui même mon père et toute notre famille. Alors que moi, j'ai contré les ordres de mon roi pour le sauver lui et son village ! Que seraient-ils tous devenus sans moi ?

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il peut bien te trouver. Tu te crois si solidement sûr de ton bon droit. Il est plus que temps que tu ouvres les yeux sur la réalité.

Sachant que passer en revue chacune des nombreuses fois où Merlin était venu au secours du prince serait sans fin, Balinor décida de se concentrer sur les faits les plus marquants.

- Souviens-toi Arthur… Souviens-toi ! Loin de ce que tu crois, Merlin ne t'a pas sauvé que deux fois : lors du récital de Dame Hélène et en buvant le poison glissé dans le Calice offert par le roi Bayard.

Affichant une attitude presque blasée, Arthur attendit de voir cette vérité si incroyable qu'elle lui aurait échappé. Alors enfin, Balinor le plongea dans cette succession d'images promises.

Sans prendre la peine de ménager le jeune homme, il lui fit défiler tour à tour : ces combats dont Arthur s'était approprié le prix de la victoire, toutes ces fois où Merlin le vrai sauveur de Camelot s'était effacé dans son ombre, allant jusqu'à sacrifier plus qu'à son tour de sa vie et de sa famille pour ce prince ingrat...

Arthur vit ainsi successivement :

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour faire tomber le lustre sur la sorcière ayant pris apparence de dame Hélène. Puis ralentissant l'écoulement du temps pour repousser Arthur avant que le poignard ne le touche…

_J'ai haï mon père qui – pour remercier cet idiot – me l'a imposé dans les jambes._

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour faire apparaître les serpents du bouclier du chevalier Vaillant, après s'être épuisé une nuit durant pour maîtriser la formule nécessaire…

_Je l'avais renvoyé pour m'avoir fait passer pour un lâche aux yeux de mon père, alors qu'il n'avait jamais dit que la vérité._

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour créer le vent qui associé au feu de la torche tenue par Arthur tua l'Addanc dans les souterrains du château, permettant ainsi d'assainir la source d'eau fournissant tout Camelot.

_Son père lui avait offert un nouveau cheval pour le féliciter d'être sortie vainqueur de son combat contre cette créature de la magie._

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour lui envoyer cette lueur bleutée qui l'avait guidé dans la grotte du royaume de Balor. Il avait bu le calice empoisonné, et aux portes de la mort, réussit l'exploit de lui venir en aide pour le guider vers la sortie, le sauvant ainsi des araignées géantes.

_Nous l'avions pourtant tous accusé de mensonge, lui promettant une mort certaine entre les mains de Ballard, si seulement le vin qu'il devait boire ne contenait pas de poison mortel…_

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour lier sa puissance à la lance portée par Lancelot, leur permettant grâce à leur force conjuguée de tuer le Griffon.

_Humiliation suprême que cette découverte, quand tout un festin avait été organisé deux jours durant pour fêter sa bravoure. Tous croyaient qu'il avait vaincu seul la bête tant redoutée. Alors qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes face à elle, avant de tomber sous ses coups. _

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour sauver son père en extrayant le scarabée maléfique d'Edwin Muirden, le médecin venu à Camelot pour soigner Morgane une année plus tôt.

_J'ai souvenir que Gaius en avait tiré le seul mérite et bénéfice, gracieusement récompensé par mon père, en plus d'être fait citoyen d'honneur de Camelot…_

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour tuer les Sidhe, maîtres de l'enchantement, venus à Camelot sous l'apparence d'Aulfric et de Sophia Tir-Mòr ! Puis sauvant Arthur de la mort par noyade orchestrée par le père de Sophia pour garantir à sa fille l'entrée dans Avallon, le pays de la jeunesse éternelle…

_Merlin avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas fuir avec eux, de ne pas leur faire confiance que contrairement à ces étrangers, lui agissait pour son seul bien en sa qualité d'ami sincère. Et lui… Arthur... Se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir nié cette amitié._

_« Vous n'êtes que mon serviteur ! »_

_Voilà ce qu'il lui avait jeté au visage avant que sa raison ne soit entièrement noyée par le brouillard et qu'il oublie tout ce qui s'en était suivi._

_Il avait nié leur amitié…_

_Et malgré cela, Merlin l'avait sauvé de leur attaque, de la noyade…_

_Plus douloureux encore… Au nom de cette même amitié non reconnue de sa personne, Merlin l'avait encore et toujours couvert pour chacun de ses manquements à son poste, supportant à chaque fois un après-midi entier au pilori, sous les ordres de son père._

_C'est lui-même qui aurait mérité tous ces légumes gâtés jetés au visage du jeune sorcier, à cette époque._

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour créer la tempête qui repoussa les hommes de Kanan, un seigneur de guerre de Cendred pillant son village.

_Arthur se souvenait douloureusement de ses paroles… alors que Merlin observait la crémation de William, son frère de cœur…_

_« - Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était un grand ami._

_- Il l'est toujours._

_- Tu savais qu'il était magicien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça que tu allais me dire ?_

_- Oui, c'était ça. _

_- Tu sais combien la magie est dangereuse ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me le dissimuler. »_

_Quelle teneur ces mots avaient-ils eue sur Merlin ?_

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour sauver à nouveau le roi, de la tentative de meurtre du sorcier Tauren, alors qu'il se recueillait sur la tombe du père de Morgane…

_Cette fois-ci, c'était Morgane qui avait tiré, seule, le mérite de son action. _

_Mais finalement, qui dans Camelot n'avait pas volé au moins une fois le fruit de son abnégation ? _

Alors seulement, était venu le pire de toutes les images jusqu'alors imposées au regard éperdu d'Arthur : Merlin priant Nimueh sur l'île Fortunée d'échanger sa vie pour sauver celle du prince héritier mortellement blessé par la bête Glapissante. Et ses paroles terrifiantes :

« J'échangerais volonté ma vie contre celle d'Arthur ! »

« Quel que soit ce qu'il faut faire, je le ferais. Sa vie vaut cent fois la mienne ! »

_À son réveil, Arthur avait bien eu conscience que quelque chose d'anormal avait lieu avec son serviteur. À présent, il comprenait que ses paroles qui l'avaient tant marquée et touchée n'étaient autres que des adieux._

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Arthur !

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est à moi de t'inviter à parler !

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Je me demande parfois, si tu sais qui je suis vraiment.

- Oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Un crétin. Un crétin royal !

- Changeras-tu un de ces jours, Merlin… ?

- Nan… Vous vous ennuieriez !

- Promettez-moi que votre prochain serviteur ne sera pas un infâme flatteur

- Tu essaies de me donner ton congé, en somme ?

- Non. Je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur, et je le serais toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

- Quelques fois, je pense bien te connaître, Merlin. Alors que parfois je…

- …parfois, je vous connais. Vous êtes un valeureux guerrier. Un jour, vous serez un grand roi, Arthur !

- Tes propos me touchent vraiment.

- Mais apprenez à écouter aussi bien que vous combattez !

- D'autres conseils, peut-être ?

- Non… C'est tout. Ne vous… conduisez pas comme un crétin ! Retenez simplement ça. »

_Oui, à jamais ces paroles étaient restées ancrées dans son esprit !_

_Souvent depuis, il se les remémorait… quand il doutait de lui-même ou de sa capacité à devenir un homme bien…_

_Il se souvenait tout autant, avoir avoué peu avant à son père, avoir le sentiment que l'on veillait sur lui. Qu'un ange gardien le protégeait du pire…_

_Comme il avait raison, sans même le savoir…_

Mais en revoyant les scènes s'accordant parfaitement à ses propres souvenirs, Arthur découvrit aussi, glacé d'effroi : que sans l'intervention de Gaius, Merlin avait failli perdre sa mère. Il avait risqué la vie de sa mère – sa si chère mère – pour le sauver lui. Quelle folie !

- C'est assez, Balinor ! J'ai compris… J'ai compris la teneur de cette leçon.

Si Arthur pensait en avoir terminé si facilement avec les révélations promises, il comprit très vite qu'il n'en serait rien.

- Non, Arthur ! Mon âme en colère ne sera apaisée que lorsque tu auras tout vu ! Alors seulement, tu ne pourras plus te complaindre dans l'excuse facile que tu ignorais tout de la vérité !

Alors, sans transition, Arthur fut de nouveau happé par une spirale d'images toutes plus ahurissantes. Et parmi elles, cette nouvelle relecture du passé qui produisit en lui ce trop fort sentiment d'humiliation quant à son comportement.

Comment ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignoble et injuste envers Merlin, à l'apparition de ce Cédric ?

Un voleur devenu flatteur notoire, prêt à trahir Camelot pour le seul appât du gain !

Quand il assista à la confrontation entre Merlin et l'âme de Cornélius Sigan s'étant approprié le corps de cet opportuniste de Cédric, le cœur d'Arthur palpita ! Et plus encore, à l'écoute de leurs paroles !

« - Il ne mérite pas ton dévouement, il te traite comme un esclave.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Il s'est débarrassé de toi sans réfléchir une seconde !

- C'est sans importance.

- Mais cela doit te faire beaucoup souffrir… d'être tellement exploité et méprisé alors qu'en même temps tu possèdes un si grand pouvoir !

- C'est comme ça que cela doit se passer.

…

- Si tu te joins à moi, ensemble nous pourrons régner sur ce pays. Arthur tremblera au son de ta voix et il s'agenouillera à tes pieds.

- Je ne veux pas de ça !

- Tu préfères demeurer un serviteur ?

- Mieux vaut servir un homme bon que de régner avec un homme diabolique ! »

_Qui d'autre aurait répondu si simplement, comme une telle évidence._

_Merlin… si dénué de doute et de volonté à asservir…_

_Et quelle puissance renfermait-il en lui pour avoir su combattre en son propre corps, et si simplement, le plus grand sorcier maléfique que Camelot avait connu jusqu'alors ?_

_Après Tauren, Nimueh et Cornélius Sigan… _

_De combien d'autres sorciers maléfiques avait-il protégé Camelot ?_

Et le lendemain…

Alors que Merlin subissait le contrecoup de ce déchaînement d'énergie, au point de ne pas pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes plus de quelques minutes qu'il obtenait pour toute récompense un repas si peu amélioré offert par Gaius lui était venu le voir, laissant choir son armure sur cette même récompense. Imposant par ce seul geste dénué d'attention, son rétablissement à ses ordres…

_Aucune excuse, aucun remerciement, aucune pause…_

_Juste du mépris et de l'ingratitude…_

Ne le laissant pas souffler, Balinor lui imposa de nouvelles scènes du passé !

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour l'aider à vaincre l'assassin Myror envoyé par le Roi Odin pour tuer le prince à l'occasion du tournoi durant lequel il avait souhaité cacher sa véritable identité. Arthur pouvait découvrir stupéfait que son serviteur avait alors accusé et assumé une somme de travail colossale pour continuer à le servir, entraîner sa doublure – sir Guillaume de Derat – et effectuer les si innombrables tâches imposées par Gaius…

_Merlin ayant déséquilibré Myror lors de leur affrontement, cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'avait donc pu réussir à gagner seul et sans aide ce tournoi._

_Là encore, il devait sa victoire dont il était si fier par la seule aide magique de Merlin._

_Quelle ironie ! _

_Tout ce dont il était si victorieux n'existait que grâce à cet idiot de Merlin et à cette magie qu'il combattait avec tant d'énergie pour plaire à son père._

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour l'aider à libérer Genièvre enlevée par l'infâme Hengist le Sauvage. Là encore ! Il découvrait que sans l'action conjuguée de sa magie, associée à la dextérité de Lancelot, la jeune femme n'aurait pu être sauvée.

Mais là encore, Lancelot banni de Camelot, c'est Arthur seul qui avait récolté tous les honneurs de ce sauvetage. Alors qu'il avait fait si peu…

_Existait-il seulement un seul de ses faits d'armes qui ne soit dû qu'à sa seule force ou son seul savoir ?_

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour contrer les trolls ayant fomenté une machination contre Camelot. Leur ouvrir les yeux à tous sur la véritable nature de Lady Catrina que le roi voulait prendre pour épouse n'avait pas été chose aisée ! Arthur ne l'avait pas même cru avant qu'il ne voie lui-même sa vraie nature…

Mais quand cette femme/troll avait réussi à manipuler le roi pour qu'il destitue son fils et lui donne la place d'héritière légitime du trône, Arthur n'avait surtout pu cacher sa peine face au rejet cruel et sans appel de son père. Il était si persuadé de l'avoir déçu, à cet instant.

Seul Merlin n'avait pas abandonné la bataille, allant jusqu'à rester au château pour les libérer de ce troll immonde, bien qu'il était recherché de tous, car accusé de vol par la nouvelle « reine ».

_Sans Merlin, il aurait toujours ce Troll pour Belle-mère._

_Et pour autant, il n'avait pas même été capable de lui octroyer l'étreinte amicale tant attendue par son serviteur._

_Si petite demande, pour un si perpétuel dévouement…_

Puis, il y eut **Merlin qui n'usa pas de magie**. Mais qui fit preuve d'un dévouement hors de toute limite quand il l'empêcha de tuer son père ! Arthur venait de découvrir par Morgause, toute la vérité sur la mort de sa mère !

S'il savait déjà que Merlin l'avait stoppé avant que l'irréparable ne survienne, il comprenait surtout, à présent, qu'il avait agi pour lui, Arthur, et non pour le roi. L'empêcher de tuer Uther, pour qu'il ne reproduise pas l'erreur de ce père aveuglé par la magie l'ayant rendu responsable de la mort de sa femme. L'empêcher de tuer l'homme qui le condamnerait pourtant à une mort certaine, à la seule énonciation du mot « sorcier » accolé à son nom.

_Il avait été si plein de colère à ne pas avoir su jusqu'alors la vérité sur sa mère…_

_Et tandis que Merlin avait réfuté toute sa raison, pour l'empêcher d'agir sous cette colère, lui n'avait eu que pour remerciement des paroles d'une cruauté sans pareille, en sachant à présent la vérité : _

_« - Une fois encore, force est de constater que ceux qui pratiquent la magie sont malfaisants et dangereux. J'en prends conscience, et ce, grâce à toi._

_- J'en suis charmé. »_

_Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir l'émotion portée par sa voix à cette réponse dénuée de sentiment ?_

Mais finalement, rien ne fut à la mesure de ce qui acheva la leçon donnée par Balinor.

Non. Rien ne fut à la hauteur de ce qui s'en suivit, lui montrant :

**Merlin usant de magie**, pour libérer une jeune femme, une druidesse…

Une druidesse maudite que son serviteur sembla aimer de tout son cœur. Mais que lui, Arthur, héritier du trône de Camelot, avait tué d'un coup d'épée devant les yeux mêmes de l'homme qui l'aimait si chèrement.

_Arthur vivait bien là un cauchemar sans fin._

_Son propre cœur était déchiré par ce qu'il découvrait._

_Jamais jusqu'alors, il n'avait vraiment vu les pleurs de Merlin._

_Jamais avant…_

- Ma mort ?

Oui. La mort de Balinor…

Une mort à laquelle, il assista de nouveau, ne pouvant toujours rien faire pour la stopper. Bien que contrairement à la première fois, Arthur put entendre les dernières paroles échangées entre le père et son fils :

« - Tu es mon fils et j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que tu me rendras fier de toi. »

_Comment rester froid devant ces adieux partagés entre deux hommes qui s'étaient connus pas même l'espace d'une journée… ?_

Balinor avait très vite fait disparaître la forêt les entourant, pour les projeter dans la salle d'armes où Merlin avait équipé Arthur pour son dernier combat contre le dragon invincible. Le dernier combat dont tous pensaient ne pas en revenir vivants.

Entendre le son de sa propre voix, si tranchante, si peu conciliante, était encore une douleur au cœur d'Arthur. Une douleur quant à la honte qu'il ressentait à avoir prononcé ces paroles avec tant d'aplomb et de méconnaissance :

« Une chose que je dis à tous mes jeunes chevaliers, Merlin : aucun homme ne vaut qu'on le pleure. »

_Dire cela au fils qui a perdu son père…_

Et alors que le poids de la mort pesait réellement sur eux, alors que Merlin soufflait un soupçon de révélation dans ses propos…

« - Vous savez combien de fois, il m'a fallu sauver votre royal postérieur ?

- …Au moins, tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour. »

…Arthur l'avait balayé d'une pirouette verbale.

Une réponse ignoble pour souligner toute la bravoure dont le jeune homme allait faire preuve en se joignant à lui pour affronter un être de magie si puissant et sans la moindre protection.

À cet instant, pour Arthur, Merlin n'était encore qu'un serviteur sans le moindre talent. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils allaient vers une mort certaine, il ne l'avait pas même équipé de la moindre armure.

_Toujours, dénué de toute sollicitude, de toute attention…_

Par la scène qui s'en suivit, Arthur découvrit sans plus aucune surprise, que c'était Merlin et non lui qui avait stoppé l'attaque du dragon grâce à ses nouveaux dons de dragonnier !

Alors que le prince le voyait faire l'ébauche d'un coup mortel à l'encontre du Dragon, il réalisa stupéfait que Merlin n'était pas allé au bout de son geste !

C'était donc sans même user de violence, par le seul emploi de la clémence, qu'il les avait tous sauvés !

« - Partez Kilgharrah ! Allez-vous-en ! Si vous revenez attaquer Camelot un jour, je vous tuerais !

- …

- J'ai fait preuve de pitié. À vous d'avoir pitié de nous autres.

- Jeune magicien, ce que tu as montré est ce que tu seras. Je n'oublierais pas ta clémence. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. »

Voyant le dragon répondre qu'il n'oublierait jamais son acte avant de s'éloigner de leur terre comme promis, Arthur réalisa surtout que là encore, à l'image du Griffon, c'est toujours lui et lui seul qui était revenu vivant et victorieux de l'attaque : éternel fier et valeureux vainqueur des monstres s'abatant sur Camelot ! Celui que tous avaient fêté une semaine durant !

Alors que le peuple devait sa survie à l'homme qui n'avait cessé de lui servir le vin de la victoire. Merlin était resté humblement debout dans son dos à chaque festin, quand il aurait dû se tenir au centre même de la table d'honneur, y recevant là le respect et l'estime de tout Camelot.

_En lieu et place de cette reconnaissance, Merlin avait dû faire le deuil secret de son père._

_Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?_

_En une petite année, il avait tant perdu !_

- Vois le prince généreux que tu as été avec mon fils ! Alors que son plus vieil ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère depuis son plus jeune âge venait de mourir dans ses bras, endossant le poids de son secret, tu n'as pas même eu la décence d'attendre la fin de ses funérailles, pour lui faire le reproche de ses mensonges ! Poussé par ta haine de la magie, tu ne lui as même pas laissé l'occasion d'assister à la fin de sa crémation. Qu'en aurais-tu pensé si on avait agi de même avec toi ? S'il avait s'agit de Morgane, celle que tu considères comme ta sœur ?

- Je savais qu'ils étaient proches. Mais j'étais aveuglé par cette magie si simple et si puissante que nous avions vue à l'œuvre

- Et cela suffisait à lui ôter le respect du aux morts ?

_La réponse était : non. Il ne pouvait le nier._

- Après quoi, tu as tué la femme qu'il aimait devant ses yeux ! Lui imposant, là encore, de s'occuper de toi alors que son cœur saignait comme jamais de cette perte si douloureuse et irremplaçable.

- Elle était maudite ! Elle tuait mon peuple. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Il existait peut-être un contre-sort, une réponse magique à sa malédiction. Aucun chemin n'est irréversible.

_Après tout, Merlin avait bien réussi à le sauver d'une mort certaine et incontournable grâce à la magie de l'ancienne religion. Peut-être était-il possible d'agir de même dans le cadre d'une malédiction._

- Et quand finalement, je suis mort dans les bras de mon fils, quelques heures à peine après avoir découvert son existence. Tu es venu à lui, l'instruisant avec hargne qu'aucun homme en ce monde ne valait ses larmes.

_Plus que toute autre vérité, celle-ci le touchait le plus._

_N'ayant jamais connu que son père, n'ayant jamais que recherché son approbation et cette lueur de fierté dans son regard, Arthur savait combien de douleur sa perte lui causerait._

_Il savait que quelle qu'ait été sa cruauté, il pleurerait son père, à sa mort. _

_Mais il l'avait refusé à Merlin._

Si admettre que Merlin était un sorcier lui ayant sauvé maintes fois la vie, se positionnait dans le domaine du possible, sans pour autant être d'une certitude indéniable. L'évidence des trois deuils successifs vécus par son serviteur ne pouvait être réfutée un seul instant.

Arthur ne se souvenait que trop de chacune de ces morts à laquelle il avait lui-même assisté, et de chacune des périodes s'en étant suivi. Merlin avait toujours gardé le sourire et ses réflexions acerbes et insultantes à son égard. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait aussi chaque fois, affiché un désespoir profond lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait. Un abattement que lui avait sciemment ignoré, trop concentré qu'il était – il devait bien l'avouer – sur sa petite personne, pour s'en soucier plus que quelques minutes entre deux tâches qu'il imposait sans pitié ni sursis à son serviteur torturé par la perte de tous ses êtres chers.

Mais Merlin était si doué pour cacher ses sentiments aux yeux de tous et de lui en particulier !

- Commencerais-tu donc enfin, bien qu'après tant d'évidences, à admettre la vérité ? Acceptes-tu enfin d'admettre que toutes ces fois où tu as pris mon fils pour un incapable total, le seul véritable idiot était toi ?

- J'admets sans une once de doute qu'il a souffert de la perte terrible de tous ses proches ! Mais pour le reste… Je n'oublie pas : être plongé dans un rêve ! Qui pas essence ne possède ni logique, ni crédibilité ! Aussi, continuerais-je à croire que toute cette histoire autour de la magie présumée de Merlin n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, tant que je n'y assisterais pas de mes propres yeux, au moment même où son emploi aura lieu ! Merlin n'est pas et ne sera jamais un sorcier ! C'est impossible ! Merlin n'est pas et ne sera jamais un être machiavélique ! Or la magie représente le mal absolu ! Sans compter qu'il ne serait jamais capable de la maîtriser ! C'est à peine, s'il est seulement apte à lacer ses souliers.

- Le crois-tu vraiment ? Et quand bien même ? Mérite-t-il à ce point, si souvent, ton mépris ?

Ne sachant plus quoi penser, toutes ses certitudes étant bouleversées, Arthur s'en prit à ses cheveux. Il allait devenir fou !

- Soit ! Admettons seulement que tout cela est vrai ! Il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait et vous, son père. Je suis un abrutit fini qui le maltraite chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Et après ? Nous ne pouvons aller contre le courant de la vie ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ses choix de ne rien m'en dire !

- Sauf que sans vous, je ne serais pas mort ! Sans vous, Freya ne serait pas morte ! Sans vous Lancelot serait toujours présent à Camelot ! Et sans vous, mon fils ne croulerait pas sous le travail jour et nuit ! Jusqu'à quand un homme peut-il supporter tous ces tourments que vous lui imposez de par votre seule existence ?

Empli de colère, Arthur serra les poings. Fermant les yeux une demi-seconde, il les rouvrit avec force, prêt à riposter. Mais en lieu et place de Balinor, il ne vit que des lattes de bois.

À cet instant, Arthur venait bel et bien de se réveiller brutalement, rouvrant les yeux sur le plancher de sa chambre… dans une position… des plus maladroites.

Le dos tordu, les jambes paralysées par les crampes, la nuque raide. Il avait dormi sur le sol glacé de sa chambre.

Se relevant non sans mal pour s'asseoir sur son lit, il se frottait la nuque quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Merlin entrait dans sa chambre, son éternel sourire d'idiot du village aux lèvres, portant un plateau soutenant son petit déjeuner.

Voyant sa fenêtre fermée et n'ayant guère de souvenirs d'être retourné dans son lit, Arthur en conclut simplement qu'il venait bien de rêver. Un songe étrange et perturbant dont il ne réussissait de suite à se remémorer entièrement…

- Bonjour Sir. Vous remarquerez, j'en suis sûr, ma ponctualité ce matin !

- Autant dire qu'il va neiger d'ici ce soir.

- Très drôle…

Voyant qu'Arthur avait une mine de déterré, Merlin garda pour lui son ton et ses insultes habituels pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Tout va bien, Arthur ? Vous semblez fatigué.

- Je suis épuisé.

- Auriez-vous si mal dormi ?

- Parce que tu es devin en plus de sorcier ?

- Que… Quoi ?

Si Merlin avait perdu toute trace d'irrigation sanguine sur son visage, Arthur n'en vit rien, trop concentré sur sa petite personne.

- Ne fait pas attention à ce que je raconte. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit… Ou plutôt un cauchemar… Je ne sais plus trop.

- Et… votre rêve… ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est assez vague et hors de ma propre compréhension pour que je t'en parle. Mais je pourrais résumer en disant que tu y étais sorcier.

- Quelle idée !

- N'est-ce pas… ? Qui pourrait croire qu'un crétin aussi maladroit que toi pourrait savoir manipuler un art si compliqué…

- Personne, il va sans dire.

- C'est ça… Personne.

Soulagé, dans une certaine mesure par la direction que prenait leur discussion, Merlin n'eut pour autant qu'une envie : fuir les lieux pour respirer plus facilement.

- Et donc, pour aujourd'hui. Aurez-vous besoin de moi ?

- Hum ?

Relevant le visage pour observer son serviteur avec une attention toute relative, Arthur décida qu'il l'avait assez vue sa nuit durant pour pouvoir supporter sa présence toute la journée à venir. Sans compter qu'il devait réfléchir. Certaines brides de son rêve revenant progressivement à lui ne le perturbaient que trop quant à ses souvenirs de certains combats passés.

Ne sachant qu'en penser, Arthur régla le problème en envoyant Merlin curer ses écuries et mettre au propre le matériel de chasse pour que tout soit prêt à l'emploi pour leur prochaine sortie. Après quoi, il lui indiqua qu'il pourrait bien prendre son après-midi pour aider Gaius, s'il le souhaitait. Puis il finit ses ordres par son désir le plus sincère.

- … Peu m'importe tant que je ne te vois pas.

Ne sachant ce qu'il devait penser de cette dernière remarque, Merlin hocha de la tête. Dans une certaine mesure, être loin d'Arthur n'était pas un mal, en sachant la nature de son rêve. Il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à vraiment croire qu'il puisse user de magie…

- Dans ce cas… Je vous laisse pour m'occuper de suite de vos écuries.

Laissant Arthur à son petit déjeuner, Merlin sortit sans plus tarder. Franchissant le couloir, il attendit d'avoir tourné à son bout, vers l'aile voisine du château, avant de se laisser aller quelques instants, à se reposer contre un mur.

Toussant dès lors à fendre l'âme, Merlin comprit que la journée de la veille n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur son corps chétif.

Il se sentait si fatigué. Ses yeux lui faisaient si mal…

Au moins, ses corvées loin d'Arthur lui permettraient de ne pas devoir lutter pour paraître souriant et en forme.

Et puis, si tout allait bien, il pourrait aussi s'échapper dès la fin de mâtiné pour se rendre dans la ville basse et y livrer ce qu'il avait confectionné des nuits durant. Grâce à cela, il pourrait enfin récolter le fruit de son travail pour rembourser son prêt.

Il était si heureux d'avoir trouvé cette opportunité pour se procurer les cadeaux qu'il souhaitait si ardemment offrir cette année !

Il pourrait même envoyer un peu d'argent à sa mère pour l'occasion du solstice d'hiver.

Oui ! Malgré l'épuisement, il pressentait que les choses allaient au mieux pour une fois.

Tachant de s'en persuader, le jeune homme prit le chemin des écuries si peu appréciées.

Le travail ne pouvait attendre, s'il souhaitait obtenir un peu de temps pour lui-même.

.

À suivre.

* * *

La reprise de la série n'a vraiment que peu d'intérêt. Mais j'avais ce besoin indispensable de lister pour moi-même tout ce que Merlin a bien pu faire pour Arthur. J'ai sciemment mis de côté quelques détails sur d'autres souvenirs du passé concernant ces deux persos, car c'est Balinor qui les a sciemment oubliés ^_-. Vous comprendrez clairement dans 4 ou 5 chapitres ^_^''


	6. Le fantôme du présent P1

Encore un grand merci à tous, pour vos retours ! J'espère que dans cette seconde étape de l'histoire (il y en a 4), le comportement d'Arthur vous semblera moins « agaçant » qu'il ne l'a été jusqu'alors ^_^''

Sinon, je viens de découvrir, dépitée, que les mises en formes de mes précédents paragraphes s'effaçaient à leur mise en ligne. Ça m'énerve -_-. Faut que je tente de les re-updater pour corriger ca en plus de certaines fautes de frappes ^_^'' Désolé que vous ayez du les lire dans cet état.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture de la suite ^-^

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

x

**Chap2.1 : Le fantôme du présent - 1**

Merlin hors de sa vue, Arthur se pressa de déjeuner pour se rendre par la suite à ses propres occupations. Si les festivités liées au Solstice d'hiver mettaient le château en effervescence, des cuisines aux salles d'apparat, ses propres tâches avaient décuplé.

En sa qualité de prince héritier du royaume, il devait seconder son père dans l'organisation des festivités au cœur de la ville, s'assurer que tous leurs invités venus des contrées voisines étaient traités avec l'égard du à leur rang, et « accessoirement » quintupler la sécurité aux abords du château et en son cœur, pour que tout à chacun s'y sente en sécurité.

Cela se traduisait pour lui, par une succession de réunions toutes plus longues et ennuyeuses, les unes que les autres. Soupirant à la seule idée de la journée qui l'attendait, Arthur finit de s'habiller convenablement pour rejoindre ses chevaliers.

Finalement coincé dans la salle d'armes, le prince écouta d'une oreille distraite les rapports de rondes ayant eu lieu durant la nuit, trop concentré sur ses propres pensées.

Son rêve pouvait être encore nébuleux à son réveil, il se souvenait de tout dorénavant, dont avoir vu son valet de pied usant de magie à l'occasion de nombreux combats passés.

Mais le plus perturbant était de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu un songe si compliqué ?

Il y avait tant d'explications possibles pour ce qui lui était arrivé durant la nuit !

x

Sa première pensée – la plus logique, car la moins complexe – était qu'il puisse bien s'agir d'un simple rêve. Auquel cas, il était « juste » sérieusement dérangé d'aller imaginer que Merlin puisse maîtriser la magie et que ce soit Balinor qui le lui révèle. Quoi que pour sauver son ami de tout reproche, Merlin ne faisait pas que la maîtriser. Dans son rêve, il la possédait en lui ! Ainsi, l'honneur était sauf. Puisqu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher de l'avoir apprise, s'il elle lui était inné depuis sa naissance... Il se féliciterait presque d'avoir autant d'imagination pour aller jusqu'à penser à ce genre de détails…

En attendant, cela signifierait aussi et surtout que son esprit souhaitait d'abord lui démontrer que Merlin était plus qu'un simple serviteur à son égard, plus qu'un simple ami... Au point de faire de lui un véritable chevalier n'ayant pas sauvé une princesse, mais un prince de tous les dangers.

En clair, Arthur s'était projeté dans son rêve comme une innocente victime qui nécessitait la protection de son preux chevalier, en la personne de Merlin… Ce dernier ne pouvant être crédible dans le rôle de l'homme fort abattant les monstres de son épée, il l'avait affublé de pouvoirs magiques… Et histoire de pimenter le tout, il s'était ajouté de quoi le culpabiliser d'avoir été si souvent sauvé sans le savoir.

Si son fantasme venait à se savoir, il pouvait dire adieux à l'autorité et le respect qu'il avait gagné auprès des chevaliers dont il avait la commande.

C'était déjà peu glorieux pour un homme de sa condition, d'avoir quelques compassions pour un autre homme, domestique de surcroît. S'il fallait en plus qu'il se projette comme ayant besoin d'être protégé, pour quelle fille allait-il passer ?

Soupirant, Arthur raya aussitôt la possibilité que ce rêve soit l'expression de ses fantasmes cachés. L'accepter signifiait envisager bien d'autres choses ; or la honte qu'il en ressentirait sur ses propres faiblesses le convainquit de tout oublier très vite.

x

La seconde explication – un peu plus plausible – était qu'il soit la victime d'un charme maléfique. Quoi de mieux pour un sorcier voulant la ruine de Camelot que de commencer par en détruire ses fondations ! Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que Merlin était de loin son plus proche serviteur. S'en prendre à la vie de Merlin ou à sa réputation le toucherait donc forcément par effet de propagation.

Quand le soi-disant spectre de Balinor lui avait demandé quel homme lui était le plus fidèle, il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à son idiot de serviteur. Ses chevaliers lui étaient fidèles ! Merlin, lui… il était juste : Merlin. Il n'y avait pas de notion de confiance ou de fidélité qui puisse se rapporter à sa personne.

C'était comme dire qu'une épée était fidèle. Ridicule. Elle existait, point.

Merlin existait. Merlin était à ses côtés. Mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'autre mot que son simple prénom pour décrire ce qu'il était et ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Mais allez donc dire ça à une entité dont vous ignorez tous de son origine et de sa nature !

Il avait une réputation, une image d'homme fort et solitaire, à l'âme inébranlable qui n'est touchée par rien ni personne, à respecter.

Si l'ennemi voulait le faire parler, lui faire admettre quoi que ce soit en le manipulant dans ses rêves, il en serait pour sa peine. Mais dans une telle hypothèse, il devrait surtout découvrir quel profit cet ennemi pourrait tirer à lui faire croire que Merlin possédait la magie.

S'il respectait le rôle assigné par son père, cela induirait qu'il devrait l'annoncer au roi et que ce dernier ferait tuer son serviteur, sans même s'embarrasser d'un procès.

Cela le pousserait à prendre un nouveau valet de pied potentiellement à la solde de leur agresseur, qui profitant de sa proximité tenterait de l'assassiner. Sans parler de son discrédit aux yeux de son père. Puisque le roi ne pourrait qu'être dépité qu'il lui ait fallu plus de deux longues années pour découvrir que l'homme qui le secondait chaque minute du jour était un sorcier infiltré à sa cour.

Dans le cas contraire, s'il ne trahissait pas le secret de Merlin et que cela venait aux oreilles de son père. Merlin serait toujours tué et lui littéralement répudié. Une conséquence pas franchement plus enviable pour eux deux et l'avenir de Camelot…

Au regard de toutes les créatures magiques et machinations démoniaques auxquelles ils avaient faire face ces derniers temps, cette explication semblait la plus vraisemblable. Et cela n'engageait rien de bon, en cette avant-veille du solstice d'hiver déclenchant la semaine de festivités hivernale sur Camelot.

x

Pour autant, Arthur ne pouvait mettre de coté la troisième solution – la moins crédible, car pour lui la plus perturbante : Que son rêve n'ait bien été que vérité qu'une partie de Balinor, malgré sa mort, ait pu survivre via sa magie et puisse ainsi s'exprimer dans ses songes pour lui insuffler toutes ces révélations aussi incroyables que surprenantes.

Si tel était le cas, Merlin serait donc bien à l'origine de toutes ses victoires, et donc le grand sauveur de Camelot le héros dans l'ombre qui ne recevait pour seul mérite qu'un tas de chaussettes à laver et repriser. Un être d'une puissance stupéfiante que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir égaler. Mais aussi un homme humble et modeste, ne cherchant à obtenir aucun mérite de ses actes d'héroïsmes lavant les écuries d'un prince ingrat quand il pourrait faire du roi même son serviteur, d'un simple claquement de doigts…

Sachant qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné – pour ne pas dire rabâché sans fin – que la « Magie » était l'expression du « mal ». Il y avait de quoi être décontenancé par l'idée même que ces révélations soient véridiques et qu'elles aient pu depuis si longtemps lui échapper !

Ce qui l'agaçait le plus dans cette théorie, c'est qu'il ne pouvait nier toute la crédibilité des faits portés à sa connaissance, dès lors qu'on admettait que Merlin était un sorcier.

Ce qui induisait que les reproches de Balinor à l'égard de son comportement envers son fils le devenaient tout autant…

Sans même penser à la somme des mensonges et omissions dont Merlin avait choisi d'user pour camoufler cette vérité si dérangeante…

x

Définitivement, Arthur ne sut que penser de tout cela. Car aucune de ses trois hypothèses ne lui convenait. Toutes révélaient de sa personne une si piètre facette :

Soit, il était un crétin aveuglé par son égoïsme pour ne pas voir quel être exceptionnel était à ses côtés. Auquel cas, il ne méritait pas une seconde le dévouement et la loyauté si absolus de Merlin.

Soit, il était la victime d'une machination complexe dont il ne réussissait pas même à comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants : Ou comment mettre en avant son manque total d'intellect.

Soit, il était un homme d'une faiblesse ultime, en quête d'un protecteur de l'ombre qui accepterait pour autant tous ses défauts : de quoi se faire répudier par son père qui attendait toujours de lui le comportement exactement contraire.

À choisir, il ne savait quels maux étaient moindres…

Soupirant de nouveau, Arthur acquiesça une énième fois par réflexe conditionné aux demandes du Chevalier Léon. Demandes de principe, il l'espérait, vu qu'il n'écoutait rien depuis des heures.

Ne pas savoir où était la vérité sur sa nuit passée lui était de plus en plus insupportable !

Comment pourrait-il réagir de la meilleure façon, s'il ignorait tout des pièges qu'un « simple » rêve pouvait lui tendre ?

En d'autres occasions, il en aurait justement parlé avec Merlin !

Mais en l'état actuel des choses, cela ne lui semblait pas si aisé, puisqu'une partie de ses théories impactait directement le garçon. Et tout idiot soit-il, Arthur pressentait que de demander de but en blanc à son serviteur s'il était sorcier ne l'aiderait pas à obtenir une réponse très sincère de sa part, si tel était bien le cas…

N'arrivant définitivement pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, Arthur abandonna !

Entre la fatigue qui l'accablait et le doute qui le tiraillait, c'est d'un geste brusque qu'il se leva de sa chaise pour quitter la salle d'armes.

- …sir ?

Réalisant sur le tard le regard perplexe de tous ses hommes, le jeune prince toussota quelque peu avant de donner ses consignes d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme et dénuée de doute.

- Je laisse soin au Chevalier Léon de finaliser les derniers préparatifs. Assurez-vous tous de suivre comme il se doit ses consignes.

Ce qui ne changerait rien à l'habitude, puisque cela faisait des jours, que l'homme s'occupait déjà de maintenir l'ordre à Camelot, le roi et lui-même étant trop occupés à d'autres charges pour s'en soucier plus avant. Au moins comme ça, les choses étaient claires et son ami obtiendrait tout le mérite de son investissement.

N'y réfléchissant pas plus, c'est d'un pas alerte et empli d'agacement à ne toujours pas savoir quoi penser sur Merlin que le prince se dirigeât vers la demeure du médecin de la cour. Objectif, remettre la main sur principal concerné, qui s'il n'était pas trop faignant devait avoir terminé de nettoyer ses écuries en cette fin de mâtiné.

xxxxxxx

Arrivé aux abords des appartements de Gaius, Arthur allait frapper à la porte pour s'y introduire quand il y entendit une conversation. Ne voulant interrompre aucune discussion privée – par respect pour leur intimité, certes, bien que plus encore par curiosité aiguë – Arthur se positionna derrière la porte, bien décidé à capter chaque mot prononcé derrière elle. Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi obtenir quelques indices pouvant l'aider à faire le tri dans ses pensées en tumultes.

- Merlin, es-tu bien sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

- Oui Gaius. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas se passer de moi. Il a tant à faire, en cette période de fêtes, qu'il ne saurait retrouver ses bottes si je n'étais là pour les lui sortir de dessous son lit.

- Bien. Je te présenterais ma sœur et ses enfants une autre fois, alors. [1]

- Oui, une autre fois.

- Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais parler à Arthur. Il pourrait changer d'avis et te laisser prendre quelques jours de congé. Tu n'as cessé de travailler pour lui depuis ton arrivée à Camelot. Tu as le teint si pâle. J'ai peur que tu ne finisses par tomber malade, si tu continues à ce rythme.

- Je vous en prie, partez l'esprit tranquille. Tout ira bien.

- Tu n'es pas plus déçu de ne pouvoir aller voir ta mère ?

- Non. Elle m'a indiquée dans une lettre qu'elle irait voir des cousins à nous pour les fêtes, accompagnée par des amis d'Ealdor. Elle sait que je préfère qu'elle profite de cette période de l'année pour voyager en compagnie d'autres personnes plutôt que seule. Et puis, j'ai pu lui faire parvenir un colis avec de quoi lui permettre d'améliorer l'ordinaire à son retour. Alors, ne vous faites pas de soucis, tout ira pour le mieux pour elle aussi.

- Très bien. Puisque tu restes, je t'ai préparé la liste des tâches qu'il te faudra réaliser en mon absence. J'attends de toi d'effectuer le grand ménage des lieux, faire la lessive, frotter le plancher, aller cueillir les plantes habituelles pour la saison, les sécher et bien évidemment nettoyer notre cher bocal à sangsues…

La liste terminée, Merlin conserva son visage souriant et moqueur.

- Et ce sera tout ?

- Hé bien, comme tu peux le constater, il n'y a rien de plus à ce que tu fais déjà chaque semaine.

À cette réponse, Arthur se demanda sincèrement comment Merlin pouvait accomplir toutes ces tâches quand il était à son service et qu'il lui en demandait plus du triple. Ne dormait-il jamais ?

S'il refusait encore de prendre pour acquis tous les souvenirs de son rêve passé, les paroles de Gaius lui rappelèrent tout de même qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais eu une seule journée de temps libre depuis son arrivée à Camelot.

- Ah ! Une dernière chose, Gaius. Avant que vous ne partiez. Je voulais vous donner ceci.

Ce disant, Merlin lui tendit presque timidement un paquet rectangulaire plutôt assez lourd.

- Merci. C'est un cadeau pour moi ?

- Oui.

- C'est si gentil. Je peux l'ouvrir tout de suite ? J'ai peur de me charger de trop pour mon voyage.

- Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, vous savez.

Ouvrant le paquet, Gaius découvrit un herbier de belle composition.

- Merci beaucoup Merlin, cela a dû te coûter une fortune.

- Pas vraiment, comme je n'avais pas un sou, je l'ai fait moi-même ! Vous pourrez y retrouver toutes les plantes se trouvant dans la région. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour ajouter sur les pages de droite tout ce qui s'y rapportait en termes de bienfait médicinal ou de danger à les toucher et ingérer.

- Cela a dû te prendre un temps fou !

- Ho ! Pas tant que ça ! J'ai surtout mis à profit chaque sortie de chasse d'Arthur pour dénicher chacune des plantes. Après deux années de marches intensives, je peux vous assurer que l'ouvrage est complet !

- Merci beaucoup Merlin, bien que tu n'aurais pas dû. Ce genre d'ouvrage pourrait être revendu à prix d'or.

- Pour être honnête, vous n'avez pas tort. J'avais de quoi en réaliser trois exemplaires. Et la revente des deux autres a pu me faire gagner un petite somme.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas vraiment. Tu es un adulte responsable qui finit toujours par rembourser ses dettes. Mais Merlin, que fais-tu donc de ta solde, pour que tu sois si souvent en besoin d'argent ?

Arthur n'aurait su dire mieux !

- Tu peines tant chaque mois à me payer ton dû pour ta part de nourriture.

- Oh ! Puisque vous en parlez, voilà justement le compte de ce que je vous devais.

- Merci. Cela me sera très utile pour mon voyage.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard à la participation de nos frais, Gaius. Mais n'ayez crainte, cela n'arrivera plus. J'ai aussi trouvé un petit boulot qui me permettra d'obtenir une entrée d'argent plus régulière !

- Merlin… Est-ce si raisonnable de m'offrir un cadeau si tu as besoin de cumuler encore plus de travail pour t'en sortir ?

À ces paroles, Arthur ne put qu'envisager le pire. Était-ce enfin là, la preuve qu'il recherchait ? Merlin dépensait-il l'intégralité de sa solde pour se former à la magie auprès d'un sorcier ? Un sorcier qui pour tester la confiance que le prince avait en son serviteur, l'avait fait passer dans son rêve pour un jeune sauveur dénué de toute vantardise ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Merlin. Que fais-tu de ce que tu perçois pour travailler ici ?

- Gaïus, j'ignore totalement de quoi vous essayez de me parler ? Vous savez bien que je ne reçois rien.

- Ne me dis pas que personne ne te paie au Château ?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais nous ne sommes pas des esclaves ! Le roi paie tous ses serviteurs ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela permet de s'acheter de quoi se nourrir, se loger…

- Oh… Mais moi je travaille pour le prince. Et a priori, je ne suis pas digne de recevoir quoi que ce soit de sa part.

Cette révélation fut un véritable choc pour Arthur. Il ignorait complètement que Merlin n'était pas un serviteur comme les autres au palais. Il lui faudrait vérifier tout cela auprès de son père. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai… Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Comme la raison d'une absence de manteau… Merlin pouvait être un tel crétin quand il s'y mettait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il ne percevait rien de son père ?

Ayant raté la fin de la discussion, Arthur du la reprendre en cours.

- …Bien. Si tu m'assures que tout va pour le mieux, alors, je vais y aller.

- Tout va pour le mieux, Gaius. Et surtout, passez de bonnes fêtes !

Pris de court, Arthur n'eut pas le temps de fuir les lieux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant lui.

- Oh, Arthur ! Vous cherchiez Merlin ?

- Je… Heu… Oui ?

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. À bientôt.

Dépité de n'avoir pas même pu avaler une bouchée de son déjeuner, Merlin prit sur lui pour sourire au prince. En apprenant que Gaius s'absentait, nul doute qu'Arthur avait du changer d'avis quant à son idée première de lui laisser son après-midi de libre. Oubliant le pain et fromage qu'il avait mis de coté pour entrecouper sa journée de labeur, Merlin se positionna devant Arthur, se demandant à quelle sauce celui-ci allait le cuir cet après-midi-là.

Arthur se sentant coupable pour cette histoire de solde et voyant que son serviteur avait vraiment une petite mine, il essaya d'être bienveillant.

- Notre dernière chasse ayant été un succès, j'ai décidé d'annuler la battue que je comptais faire demain matin. Le temps n'étant pas clément de surcroît, je pense qu'il est inutile de sortir plus que nécessaire d'ici au solstice. Je resterais donc au château jusqu'aux fêtes.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Arthur !

Arthur savait que le sourire de Merlin n'était pas feint à cet instant. Il ne pouvait ignorer comme ce dernier détestait leurs sorties dans la forêt. Au moins avait-il enfin trouvé LA bonne idée pour ne pas plus l'accabler comme jusqu'alors.

Sachant que parcourir les couloirs du château sans vêtements chaud n'était guère plus agréables que de parcourir les bois, trempé de la tête aux pieds, une seconde idée s'imposa à lui.

- Tu seras donc détaché pour le reste de la journée auprès de l'équipe de cuisine.

Sauf qu'Arthur ignorait à l'évidence que le travail en cuisine pour les aides extérieurs était pire qu'une torture. Les habitués en profitant de bonne grâce pour leur faire faire toutes leurs tâches ingrates… N'ayant guère le choix, Merlin partait pour son nouveau labeur. Quand pris d'un relent d'incompréhension, il fit brièvement demi-tour.

- Puis-je au moins savoir pour quelle raison vous me punissez de la sorte ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi travailler pour une fois au château serait une punition. Cela te changera de t'occuper à la chaleur des cuisinières.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Dois-je avoir seulement une raison pour te donner tes tâches ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, Votre Seigneurie toute puissante…

Ne relevant pas l'insulte délibérée, Arthur le regarda partir sans sourciller. Mais la porte fermée, c'est lui-même qui soupira lourdement. Décidément, ces derniers temps, même quand il faisait des efforts, il fallait qu'il le cherche…

De son côté, Merlin était dépité de tant de malchance. Après les journées sous la pluie glaciale, il devait s'occuper dans les cuisines. Pour autant, Arthur avait raison sur un point. Au moins ne souffrirait-il plus du froid là-bas.

Ayant pris son sac où étaient camouflés deux autres menus paquets, Merlin fit un détour pour aller les déposer à qui de droit avant de s'enfermer dans les sous-sols du palais y laver de grands chaudrons ou plumer des volailles.

Suivant toujours de près son serviteur, dans l'hypothèse incongrue qu'il se mette à faire de la magie devant lui en pleine journée. Il le vit ainsi glisser deux présents au pied du sapin de Morgane, un pour elle, l'autre pour Gwen à la lecture des étiquettes s'y associant.

Réalisant le ridicule de sa situation, Arthur stoppa la filature quand Merlin s'infiltra dans le labyrinthe de couloirs menant aux cuisines royales.

xxxxxx

La journée terminée, Merlin ne sentait plus ses pieds et ses mains.

Il avait des coupures et ampoules en tout lieu. C'est à peine s'il pouvait attraper quoi que ce soit. Il avait mal partout. Sa fièvre n'avait cessé de la journée. Si sa magie n'était pas venue discrètement à son aide, une fois encore, il n'aurait jamais pu terminer son labeur à temps. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Arthur pour en mériter tant tous ces derniers jours ?

Espérant profiter d'une petite accalmie, Merlin respira lourdement pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il devait trouver une préparation de Gaius pour l'aider à faire passer cette toux qui lui arrachait les entrailles.

Il se demandait comment il réussirait seulement à trouver la force de se relever pour aller s'occuper du dîner d'Arthur quand un grincement de bois le fit sursauter. Il sentait une présence derrière la porte

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Arthur qui se découvrait une âme d'espion se sentit bien en peine de nier l'évidence. Il n'était pas encore très doué en la matière. À peine avait-il été de retour pour surveiller son serviteur et découvrir l'objet de tous ses secrets que c'était lui qui était découvert !

Ne pouvant se cacher sans paraître plus suspect, il décida d'avancer jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée pour l'ouvrir franchement. C'est alors un Merlin, comme toujours souriant qui l'accueillit. Au moins pouvait-il déjà constater combien il était doué pour cacher toute la peine et l'épuisement qu'il exprimait juste avant qu'il ne le sache présent.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Cherchant au plus vite une excuse acceptable, Arthur se surprit à mentir avec brio.

- Je voulais voir Gaius.

- Quand vous l'avez croisé à midi, il partait rejoindre sa famille pour la semaine de fêtes. Votre père en a été informé.

- Oh.

- Mais je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver ce que vous vouliez lui demander ?

- Hé bien… Je…J'ai quelques maux suite à mon dernier combat. J'aurais souhaité savoir s'il avait quelque chose pour m'en soulager.

- Je crois qu'il doit encore nous rester une potion à base de reine-des-prés. Cela permet d'atténuer efficacement la douleur.

Merlin la chercha aussitôt sur les étagères consacrées aux remèdes. Quand il trouva enfin la fiole, ses mains le firent tant souffrir, qu'il en fit tomber un tout autre flacon rattrapé de justesse par Arthur.

- Et zut… [2]

L'observant avec plus d'attention, Arthur constata alors seulement et non sans effroi son état.

- Merlin. Tes mains !

- Oh. Ça ? Ce n'est rien.

- Es-tu donc si maladroit pour qu'une seule demi-journée en cuisine puisse donner ce résultat ?

- Il faut croire que oui.

Gêné de l'intérêt qu'Arthur avait soudain pour ses mains, Merlin se reprit pour attraper avec le plus de contrôle possible la fiole recherchée pour la lui donner.

- Voilà pour vos douleurs. Gaius prescrit une gorgée toutes les deux heures, tout au plus.

- Bien. Merci.

Se sentant gêné ainsi face à face, Arthur ne put rester plus longtemps silencieux.

- Pour ce soir…

- Je vous apporte votre dîner tout de suite.

- Non. Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vais dîner avec mon père.

- Bien.

Arthur s'éloigna quand il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Soigne bien tes mains. Que tu ne deviennes pas plus maladroit que tu ne l'es déjà sans ça. Et ne t'occupe pas de mon armure ce soir. Comme je ne suis pas sortie, cela n'est pas utile. Donc, profites-en pour te reposer. Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Merci.

Hochant la tête pour toute réponse, Arthur ne pouvant rester plus longtemps s'éclipsa.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de rester aux côtés du jeune homme qui lui manquait.

Mais loin de vouloir paraître aimable, il devait réellement dîner avec son père. Car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ne pouvait être fait par l'intermédiaire d'un domestique.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] J'aime à penser que Gaïus a une famille (une sœur mariée avec enfants). Sans adhérer à la théorie de certains qui le font passer comme l'oncle de Merlin (comme j'ai pu le lire dans quelques fanfics francophone ou anglophone.. )

[2] J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un gros mot de l'époque. Du coup, désolé pour l'anachronisme ;p

Encore merci à ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes !

Suite directe de ce chapitre demain soir, parce qu'il est déjà presque terminé ^-^


	7. Le fantôme du présent P2

Pour ceux qui trouvent (et je les comprends bien, soyez-en sûr ^_^'') que ma vision de Merlin est de moins en moins crédible par rapport à la série, sachez juste qu'une explication est à venir sur le pourquoi de son comportement. Je ne peux rien dire de plus sans spoiler la suite de mon histoire (même si elle n'a rien de très original, j'en conviens bien lol). Mais donc, si je ne me prends pas trop les pieds dans le tapis, à la toute fin, chaque scène et/ou réaction concernant Merlin formeront un ensemble cohérent menant à une explication finale bien précise ^-^'' (tout du moins, tel est mon but lol p). Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne joue pas sur le pathos pour « vendre la marchandise p », mais bien pour aller au bout d'une idée, (aussi « bateau » soit-elle p)

Sinon, je suis toujours aussi dégoutée de la mise en forme -_- Je viens cette fois-ci de découvrir que fanfiction me supprimait tous mes point-virgules en plus des interlignes. Argg... que ça m'énerve -_-

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap2.2 : Le fantôme du présent - 2**

**.  
**

Rentrant de son dîner partagé avec son père et Morgane, Arthur était lessivé.

Il n'avait pas été si simple d'obtenir du roi, le présent qu'il souhaitait pour cette année. D'autant que Morgane ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, participant à peine à la conversation durant tout le repas.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée en pleine forêt, des mois après son enlèvement par Morgause… elle ne semblait plus vraiment la même. [1] Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ceci étant. Morgane pouvait être une jeune femme forte et déterminée. Après tout ce à quoi elle était passée, n'importe qui aurait été bien plus traumatisé.

L'affaire « Merlin » résolue, il lui faudrait vérifier que tout allait au mieux pour elle aussi…

En attendant, Arthur pouvait bien se l'avouer. Il était clairement anxieux à la simple idée d'aller dormir. D'autant plus ridicule, que la personne qu'il craignait – si seulement, il s'agissait bien de lui et non d'une mystification – était morte depuis des mois !

Or les fantômes n'existaient pas ! Sinon pourquoi n'étaient-ils cités que dans des contes pour enfants comme ceux qu'on lui lisait lorsqu'il était petit ?

Balinor n'était que la création de son esprit fatigué !

Bien décidé à rester sur ce point de vue, Arthur souffla enfin les chandelles pour se glisser sous ses couvertures. Comme chaque soir, Merlin avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui réchauffer sa couche en y glissant deux bouillottes bien chaudes. Collant ses pieds gelés à l'une d'entre elles, il s'enfonça dans le moelleux du lit.

S'endormant doucement sur ce sentiment de bien-être, Arthur sursauta tout aussitôt avec violence.

Le craquement du bois était sans appel. Il y avait quelqu'un marchant dans sa pièce !

Glissant sa main sous l'oreiller pour se saisir de la dague qui s'y trouvait, Arthur se retourna vivement, pourtant stoppé net dans son élan en reconnaissant l'identité du visiteur.

Devant l'irréalisme de cette présence, le prince ne sut retenir un gémissement proche du couinement.

- Non… Pas vous…

- Arthur ! As-tu réfléchi à tout ce que je t'aie montré hier ?

- Je vais me surprendre à vous répondre. Mais, oui.

- Et… ?

Restant silencieux quelques secondes, Arthur hésita quant à la réaction à avoir. Devait-il : Réfuter son existence ? Ignorer ses paroles, et retourner dormir ? Combattre le charme maléfique qui lui redonnait vie ? Ou juste lui faire face, et prouver par la même qu'il n'était pas effrayé par un simple songe ?

Une réflexion qui n'avait pu être manquée par Balinor, s'il lisait comme la veille dans son esprit.

- Alors, prince Arthur ? Qu'as-tu décidé de croire à mon égard et au sujet de mon fils ?

Soupirant lourdement, le jeune homme jugea que sa dernière option pourrait s'avérer à terme la plus judicieuse. Et accessoirement, servir son ego déjà pas mal entaillé la nuit passée.

- Je suis resté à ma première conclusion ! À savoir que si d'aventure tout cela est bien la réalité, quoi que vous puissiez penser ou me monter, je ne peux être tenu responsable ou coupable du passé ! Merlin a fait ses choix en me cachant la vérité ! On ne peut me reprocher de ne pas être devin. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'il en était, au moment où eurent lieu ces combats, ces affrontements… Les choses se seraient forcément déroulées de toute autre manière ! Mes rébellions envers les ordres de mon père pour le sauver du poison ou pour l'aider à secourir les gens de son village en sont les preuves concrètes que vous continuez pourtant à me refuser !

- Soit ! Je te l'accorde en partie ! Tu n'es en rien responsable des choix de Merlin de te cacher de nombreuses vérités. Nul ne peut, après tout, savoir si tu l'aurais ou non envoyé à l'échafaud en apprenant de sa propre bouche qu'il possédait la magie. Mais qu'en est-il à présent que tu sais tout ?

- Comment ça : Qu'en est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas mis aux fers que je sache !

- Non… Mais je doute qu'il ait vu la moindre différence, si tu l'avais envoyé dans les galères romaines.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Qu'attendez-vous donc de ma part, à la fin ?

- À ton avis ?

- Franchement, je le saurais, je ne vous le demanderais pas.

- Que tu respectes mon fils. Est-ce donc trop te demander ?

- JE respecte votre fils ! Je l'ai de nouveau prouvé, aujourd'hui même !

- C'est ta réponse ? Tu y crois vraiment ?

- Je lui aie donné des tâches faciles, je me suis soucié de son bien-être, je ne l'ai pas même raillé ou hurlé dessus ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses qu'il doive travailler et moi ordonner. Même si là sont vos souhaits, tant que je ne serais que le prince, je ne pourrais faire de Merlin un courtisant ou toute autre chose s'y rapprochant !

Constatant qu'Arthur continuait à agir sans réaliser toutes les conséquences de chacun de ses ordres et paroles, Balinor décida d'aller au-delà du passé.

- Puisque revoir le passé n'a pas été suffisant pour te faire comprendre, Arthur. Nous allons plonger dans ton présent. Où a été Merlin cet après-midi ?

Bien que las, le prince n'en répondit pas moins.

- Les écuries, puis les cuisines…

- Comme nous savons tous deux, que tu connais parfaitement bien les écuries…

Et cela était peu dire, son père l'ayant toujours puni dans sa prime jeunesse par des séances de récurage des stèles royales…

- …nous allons te faire découvrir l'antre de tes cuisines !

D'un claquement de doigts, Balinor les plongea dès lors dans les entrailles bouillonnantes du château !

Comme la veille dans la demeure d'Hunith, où ils avaient souffert de la morsure du froid, Arthur sentit tout aussitôt la chaleur étouffante des fourneaux les étreindre avec force. C'est à peine s'il pouvait respirer.

Un bruit assommant rebondissait avec violence entre les murs de pierre et les casseroles en cuivres. Arthur se demanda comment les cuisiniers et autres commis pouvaient bien s'entendre dans une telle cacophonie.

Il comprit vite que cette pensée anodine reflétait bien sa méconnaissance des lieux. Car tout aussitôt un hurlement venant de sa gauche lui vrilla les tympans. Voilà comment les ordres transperçaient le tintamarre ambiant.

- Toi ! Tu vas plumer toutes ces volailles !

Observant le baquet contenant plus d'une dizaine de volatiles, Arthur vit des mains de sa connaissance s'en saisir pour les disposer plus à l'écart. Alors commença pour Merlin la longue et fastidieuse tâche de plonger les bêtes dans l'eau brûlante avant d'en arracher les plumes.

- Ne se brûle-t-il pas, en agissant ainsi ?

- Si.

- Alors, pourquoi le fait-il, ainsi ?

- Comment devrait-il s'y prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas… N'est-il pas censé avoir la magie pour l'aider ?

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un fantôme, Balinor cru vraiment qu'il allait s'étouffer de stupeur.

- Votre stupidité n'a définitivement aucune limite. Que croyez-vous qu'ils feraient tous en le voyant agir avec l'aide de la magie ?

Arthur assuma que sur ce coup, il l'avait mérité. Sa répartie avait été dénuée de toute réflexion. Pour autant, et aussi fastidieuse soit cette tâche, il ne pouvait s'en émouvoir plus qu'il n'en devait. Des commis de cuisine réalisaient ces gestes chaque jour et des années durant.

- La leçon de ce soir n'est pas là, Arthur ! Je ne réfute ni le besoin qu'il ait de travailler, ni la simplicité de cette tâche, je ne vous accuse pas même de sa teneur.

Balinor accélérant le temps, Arthur vit ainsi des dizaines et des dizaines de poulets se faire plumer, avant que Merlin ne s'attache à curer non moins de casseroles et vaisselle en tout genre.

Entre chaque, il réalisa que Merlin toussait, se frottaient les yeux, oubliant parfois dans ce dernier geste la présence de savon sur ses mains rougies par la chaleur de l'eau employée.

Quand le soleil fut bas dans l'horizon, alors seulement, Merlin fut autorisé à quitter les lieux. Marchant à petits pas, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, il rentra dans les appartements de Gaius y retrouver sa chambre.

Il se reposait enfin sur un banc, semblant prêt à fondre en larme à l'observation de ses mains pleines de cloques et de gerçures, quand Arthur se vit à l'orée de la porte, se faire entendre par Merlin.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

N'ayant pu s'échapper sans se faire prendre, il était finalement entré, cherchant au plus vite une raison valable pour sa présence. Alors, comme quelques heures auparavant, il vit Merlin sourire comme à son habitude, camouflant comme il le pouvait ses pleurs.

À nouveau, sa question du pourquoi cachait-il autant sa peine, lui revenait en tête.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Je voulais voir Gaius.

- Quand vous l'avez croisé à midi, il partait rejoindre sa famille pour la semaine de fêtes. Votre père en a été informé.

- Oh.

- Mais je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver ce que vous vouliez lui demander ?

- Hé bien… Je…

Après avoir échangé quelques mots de plus, Arthur avait pu découvrir comme ses mains avaient été blessées par sa journée de labeur. Et puis, très vite il avait dû le quitter pour rejoindre son père.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, le prince vit Merlin se diriger vers sa chambre, l'y voyant se calfeutrer dans son lit sous un cumul de couvertures et de vêtements.

Alors seulement, Balinor reprit parole.

- La journée de Merlin a-t-elle été conforme à ce que tu voulais ?

Sachant que son excuse ne cessait d'être la même, c'est les lèvres serrées qu'Arthur la donna pourtant.

- Je ne pouvais savoir ce qui l'y attendrait.

- Ne t'avait-il pourtant pas posé une question juste après tes ordres donnés ?

- Je…

- C'est si courageux d'accuser l'ignorance. Mais si lâche d'ignorer les paroles que l'on porte à ton information. N'est-ce pas toi qui te dis prince et devoir obtenir le respect qui s'y rapporte ? Comment Merlin pouvait-il mieux t'alerter des conséquences de tes ordres qu'en demandant la nature des fautes qu'il avait commises pour mériter pareille punition ?

- J'ai… j'ai cru qu'il exagérait les faits pour ne pas s'y rendre.

- Il est vrai qu'il a si souvent agi de la sorte, si souvent fuit ses devoirs pour vous… cela mérite bien si peu d'écoute.

- Ne soyez pas si caustique.

- Arthur, il n'y a bien qu'un sentiment qui m'étreint à cet instant. Et ce dernier est bien loin de votre personne.

Laissant le prince à ses réflexions, Balinor claqua de nouveau des doigts. Pour autant, rien ne bougea autour d'eux. Seule la porte donnant sur la chambre de Merlin avait été refermée.

- À partir de maintenant, nous sommes de retour au temps présent, Arthur. Que vois-tu donc à cette minute ?

- Rien qui ne diffère de d'habitude. Toujours le même désordre dans les appartements de Gaius…

- Rien ne t'y choque vraiment ? Réfléchis donc un peu !

Pour l'y aider, Balinor souffla dans le vide pour former par ce seul geste un véritable petit nuage de vapeur du fait que son souffle était bien plus chaud que la température ambiante.

- Ça va ! J'ai compris votre manège. On peut dire que vous n'êtes pas le roi de la subtilité.

- Et vous à même de devenir roi tout court.

Agacé, Arthur plia ses bras autour de son torse. Par bouderie, mais surtout par confort ! Rêve ou pas rêve, il faisait effectivement très froid en ces lieux.

- On se gèle ! Ça vous va ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Car la cheminée n'a pas été allumée !

- Pourquoi ?

- Car Merlin était trop fatigué pour le faire avant d'aller dormir, maintenant que Gaius n'est plus là pour l'y forcer ?

- Et dans le cas contraire, avec quoi l'aurait-il allumé ?

- Seigneur, cela va durer toute la nuit vos questions stupides ?

- Réponds !

- Avec du bois, bien sûr !

- Qui se trouve… ?

- Il n'y en a plus ici.

- Parce ce que… ?

Arthur hurla véritablement son agacement.

Presque surpris que cela n'ait pas réveillé Merlin, il décida enfin de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Sans quoi, ils y seraient encore dans trois jours. Observant le panier en osier contenant habituellement les bûches à brûler, Arthur n'en vit aucune.

- Personne ne semble en avoir ramené.

- À cause de qui ?

Arthur allait encore accuser Merlin de ne pas avoir coupé assez de bois, ou juste de ne pas en avoir rapporté en revenant des cuisines, quand enfin une réalité crue lui vint à l'esprit.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait abondance de bois dans sa chambre et aucun morceau en ces lieux ? On pouvait le traiter d'idiot royal sur ce coup, mais à ce qu'il en savait, il y avait un bûcher voué à stocker son bois non loin des écuries princières. Et chaque matin qu'il passait devant, il pouvait au jugé constater que ce bûcher était suffisamment rempli pour tenir tout l'hiver.

Lisant toujours dans ses pensées, Balinor intervint d'une remarque acerbe.

- Quand vous êtes-vous seulement donné la peine d'offrir de votre bois à votre domestique et à son protecteur pour leur éviter de devoir en payer ? Ne savez-vous donc pas non plus que vos forêts sont protégées du pillage pour leur propre maintien ? Ah si, suis-je bête ! C'est même vous qui avez participé à l'écriture de cette loi avec votre père.

- Il peut prendre du bois de mon bûcher ! Je ne l'en ai jamais empêché !

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à toi de lui donner la permission de se servir ? Ne serait-il pas accusé de vols, s'il agissait sans cette permission officielle ?

Agacé de cette vérité tranchante, Arthur décida de passer outre cette information.

- Bien. J'ai compris le message ! Je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit quand on s'en donne la peine, et je laisse mon serviteur se geler, alors que je dors à la chaleur d'un feu chaque nuit. Non par égoïsmes, oserais-je ajouter, mais bien par manque total de clairvoyance, dont vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé !

- Te soucis-tu seulement de ce qu'il a pour repas ? Quand Gaius n'est pas là pour s'assurer qu'il dîne ? Quand tu le sommes de tant de travail qu'il n'a pas même une minute de répit pour se nourrir la journée durant ?

Arthur n'eut aucune chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. D'un claquement de doigts, ils se retrouvaient soudain dans la petite chambre de Merlin, d'où la morsure du froid semblait légèrement moins tenace. Au moins avait-il calfeutré efficacement son unique fenêtre.

- Pourquoi n'use-t-il pas de magie pour réchauffer les lieux ?

- Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un arrivait subitement pour demander de l'aide à Gaius ?

- On s'étonnerait d'une pièce chauffée sans feu, on le soupçonnerait et finalement, mon père étant qui il est, il le condamnerait à mort...

Arthur avait répondu par simple automatisme, véritablement las de ses propres questions stupides. Laissant son auto-flagellation pour plus tard, il observa Merlin quelques instants avant de réaliser que le jeune homme pleurait bel et bien. Recroqueviller sur lui-même, il serrait avec force, un morceau de bois taillé en forme de dragon contre son torse.

Balinor lui-même fut touché par cette scène. Il savait que sa mort quelques heures après leur rencontre avait choqué Merlin. Il pensait jusqu'alors que rester à distance de ce dernier, ne pas lui donner la preuve de son « immortalité magique » l'aiderait à mieux accepter son deuil. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Son fils s'accablait toujours autant pour sa disparition. Son enfant tant chéri souffrait par sa faute. Et cette évidence lui était toujours aussi insoutenable.

Ne souhaitant pas révéler sa « survie » à Merlin, en présence d'Arthur, Balinor décida d'agir avec plus de subtilité. Approchant de son fils, il glissa une main immatérielle sur ses cheveux, lui soufflant des mots d'une langue aujourd'hui perdue de l'ancienne religion.

Aussitôt, Merlin se sentit doucement bercé par une aura magique d'une douceur et d'une chaleur inégalée. Comme la nuit précédente où le dragonnier avait décidé d'agir, cela suffit à apaiser Merlin pour qu'il s'endorme sereinement. Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas son précieux trésor qu'était le petit dragon en bois. Balinor était si heureux d'avoir pu le lui offrir avant qu'ils ne doivent se quitter. Au moins avait-il pu laisser à son fils un souvenir tangible et physique de son amour pour lui.

- Te crois-tu toujours aussi irréprochable quant au présent de Merlin ?

Arthur ne savait plus comment s'expliquer.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui attendait Merlin dans les cuisines ?

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il manquait de bois pour se chauffer ?

Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il camouflait à ce point sous son image de crétin maladroit les souffrances quotidiennes subites par ses tâches ingrates ?

Rien de ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit encore ne correspondait à ce qu'il croyait savoir.

Et le pire, c'était que rien ne pouvait lui confirmer que tout cela était vraiment réel.

C'était un rêve, bon sang !

Son cerveau ou n'importe quelle malade pouvait inventer tout cela !

Comment réagir en conséquence ?

Serrant dents et poings, Arthur releva son visage pour affronter le regard de Balinor, plus déterminé que jamais à conserver la ligne de conduite qu'il saurait défendre et assumer sans se contredire.

- Tant que je ne serais pas roi, Merlin devra rester un serviteur et supporter ce qu'il en découle.

- Je refuse que tu l'exploites comme un esclave pour d'aussi longues années à venir ! Être un serviteur n'impose pas d'être humilié, rabaissé, ou surmené ! Quoi que tu en penses, il existe des maîtres justes et bons qui rétribuent leur personnel pour leur dur labeur ! Et ceci n'est clairement pas ton cas !

- Il reste évident que des choses changeront très vite ! Si vous pensez à sa solde, là encore, il s'agissait d'une erreur ! Une accablante erreur ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était à moi de le payer ! Je ne savais pas plus qu'il n'avait plus de bois ! Ou même que ses journées étaient si chargées !

- Et QUI donc aurait dû t'informer de toutes ces choses ? Si ce n'est toi qui aurais dû t'en préoccuper !

- C'est évident, voyons. Il s'agit de….

C'est quand il s'apprêta à donner sa réponse qu'Arthur comprit ENFIN !

Et il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas là une leçon attendue par Balinor.

Il s'attendait à ce que Merlin l'informe, quand il souffrait d'un manque ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Même s'il n'en était pas moins vrai que personne d'autre que lui-même, n'avait à se préoccuper du bien-être des gens travaillant à son service. Personne n'avait sur Camelot pour rôle ou devoir de lui dire toutes ces choses, si ce n'était le principal concerné, à savoir : Merlin.

Restait évidemment, à savoir s'il l'aurait écouté, si Merlin avait eu le courage de lui en parler.

De ce qu'il en avait vu durant ces deux dernières nuits, la réponse était : non.

Mais de ce qu'il en savait lui de leur relation et de ses propres souvenirs de leur passé, la réponse était : oui.

Alors où était le vrai du faux ?

Ne niant pas pour autant l'ampleur de sa négligence, Arthur sentit le poids du remords peser sur ses épaules

- Je…

Interrompu subitement par Merlin lui-même, Arthur le vit se redresser avec lassitude. Essuyant ses larmes, le jeune homme reposa avec la plus grande précaution le petit dragon sculpté sur sa table de nuit, avant de pousser son corps épuisé à se relever pour se diriger vers une série de paires de bottes de sa connaissance.

Il était déjà si tard, la lune flamboyait haut dans le ciel. Et pourtant… Après cette dure journée de labeur, Merlin travaillait encore, cirant ses bottes comme il avait dû le lui ordonner le matin même, sans même en avoir le seul souvenir.

Comme peu après la mort de Freya, des larmes coulaient de nouveau en silence sur ses joues pâles, seulement entrecoupées d'une toux affreuse qui semblait lui couper la respiration.

Totalement hypnotisé par cette scène, Arthur posa sa question sans plus détacher le regard de son serviteur.

- Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas la magie pour ce type de besognes ? Il est seul. Contrairement à une chaleur sans feu, personne ne pourrait remettre en cause son travail, si on venait à entrer sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

- J'ai presque de la peine pour toi, à te répondre.

- Cessez vos simagrées !

- Comprends-tu seulement, pourquoi il pleure à cet instant ?

- Vous allez lâcher le morceau ? Oui !

- Tu es passé le voir ce soir, à une heure où personne ne vient jamais. Si bien que ces larmes… C'est de ne pouvoir employer la magie en toute liberté sur Camelot, de ne pouvoir être lui-même ne serait-ce qu'avec toi, qu'elles s'écoulent. Ces bottes qu'il frotte… ce n'est qu'une pénitence qu'il s'impose à ne pouvoir offrir de liberté à sa magie qui s'en peine chaque jour davantage au plus profond de lui.

Sentant son cœur se broyer à cette information, Arthur n'ajouta plus un mot.

Il aurait voulu toucher Merlin, lui étreindre l'épaule dans un signe d'amitié, lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, pour l'écouter, l'accepter tel qu'il était. Mais à cet instant, il n'était qu'un spectre immatériel ne pouvant être vu ou entendu.

Et cela n'avait que trop duré.

- Réveillez-moi, à présent.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, prince Arthur. Tu n'as et n'auras jamais aucun contrôle sur mes actes.

- JE VOUS DEMANDE DE ME RÉVEILLER !

Le scrutant avec force de son regard noir, Balinor plongea au plus profond du cœur de ce futur roi. Y percevant enfin la graine qu'il tentait si désespérément y faire germer, il accéda finalement à sa requête... d'un claquement de doigts.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Arthur vit sa chambre éclairée par la lueur du petit matin.

Sans attendre une seconde, le jeune homme chuta du lit plus qu'il ne s'en leva avant de s'habiller à la hâte.

Tout réveil brusque avait-il eu, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était bien plus tard que lorsqu'ils avaient laissé Merlin à ses bottes.

Balinor pouvait le voir comme le pire de la lignée des Pendragon, Arthur lui prouverait qu'il n'en était rien.

Oublieux de toutes ses théories sur sa folie ou un complot d'assassins-sorciers, Arthur prit définitivement pour acquis qu'il vivait dans ses songes la réalité crue ! C'est donc bien décidé à ce que les choses changent une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il descendit les marches en marbre avec empressement. Il était bien décidé à ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour mettre un terme à tout ce cauchemar !

De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, Merlin avait besoin de soins, d'une nourriture saine, de repos, et surtout… d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

Après seulement, il se soucierait de savoir quoi penser de ses dons pour la magie.

Et si finalement, tout cela s'avérait exact… Il s'attacherait aussi à y faire face.

Sans jugement, ni reproche.

Si Merlin était bien l'homme bon et loyal qu'il connaissait, alors il l'accepterait avec le reste de ses bagages.

Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça !

.

À suivre…

* * *

Je ne dirais qu'une chose, pour conclure les pensées de mon petit Arthur : Si seulement l'auteur acceptait que ce soit aussi simple que cela. Niark niark niark ))

[1] Comme dit à l'origine, je place cette histoire à la fin de la saison 2 / fin du premier épisode de la saison 3. Car c'est avant d'avoir vu toute la saison 3 que j'ai écrit la 4ème partie de cette histoire. ^_^'' Donc pas de Morgane méchante, mais une Morgane vivante et présente. Pas que ça y change quoi que ce soit vu son absence de rôle dans l'intrigue ^_^''

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à finir la suite directe d'ici dimanche soir. Et après, comme ce début d'année va s'avérer très chargé pour moi, je ne peux rien promettre. u_u Mais je fais de mon mieux pour updater la suite au plus vite, promis !

En vous souhaitant à tous et toutes : UNE TRES BONNE ANNÉE 2011 ^_^x !

mimi... un poil en retard pour son réveillon (enfin... c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être à l'heure quand on ne me parle pas boulot lol)


	8. Sans avenir, ni futur… P1

Deux chapitres « clin d'œil » à la série qui m'a dévorée le cerveau tout décembre. [À savoir sans jeu de mots aucun, Criminal Mind - « Esprit criminel » par chez nous] et dont j'ai regardé en moins d'un mois les 6 saisons d'affilées. Disons-le bien, y'a fort à parier qu'après Merlin, je me glisse subrepticement du coté de son fandom p

En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la troisième étape de cette histoire. (Pas la plus heureuse, faut m'en excuser ^_^''') En m'excusant aussi d'avance pour les anachronismes des quelques citations (Qui connaît la série citée plus haut, comprendra en quoi c'est un clin d'œil, je n'en doute pas ^-^'')

Juste aussi désolée pour la découpe de cette partie en deux morceaux.

Mais le chapitre était vraiment trop gros sans ça -_-

Comme ce n'était pas prévu du début, j'espère que vous n'en stopperez pas pour autant toute lecture à sa fin (car je crains que ça, ce ne soit pas gagné lol ^_^'')

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap3.1 : Sans avenir, ni futur… 1**

.

_**La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard.**_

_**Oscar Wild.**_

.

Quand Arthur déboula dans les appartements de Gaius, il eut pour surprise de n'y trouver personne. Nulle trace de Merlin dans sa chambre.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le soleil n'était pas même encore levé !

Allant chercher la garde pour s'informer, les hommes lui indiquèrent que son jeune serviteur était déjà sorti des remparts du château pour se rendre dans la basse ville, comme c'était le cas chaque matin depuis près d'un mois.

- L'un de vous en connaît-il la raison ?

Les voyant s'observer à savoir qui lâcherait le morceau, Arthur n'eut guère la patience d'attendre.

- Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre, et je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

- Il livre de petites choses chaque matin à un commerçant de la ville.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- .. Il s'avère que Merlin s'est découvert un certain talent pour tailler de petits animaux en bois. Il les revend à un marchand pour un bon prix.

- J'en ai moi-même acheté deux, pour les offrir à mes fils à l'occasion du solstice.

- Je vois…

Il s'agissait sans doute de ce dont Merlin parlait à Gaius pour lui assurer qu'il saurait trouver de l'argent plus régulièrement, malgré l'absence de solde.

- J'ai une information de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre. Aussi, veuillez lui dire dès son retour de venir me voir sans attendre.

- Sans faute, sir.

- Bien. Je vous remercie.

Étant bon pour attendre son retour, Arthur repartit dans sa chambre. Levé pour levé, il patienterait en terminant la lecture des documents transmis par son père. Au moins cette tâche accomplie, les fêtes débutant le soir même, il pourrait enfin profiter d'une pause bien méritée et se concentrer tout entier au cas de Merlin.

Le temps passant et sa lecture ne le captivant guère, Arthur s'assoupit à moitié jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Sir. Merlin m'envoie vous dire qu'il arrive dès l'obtention de votre déjeuner dans les cuisines.

- Merci.

Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'il passe le voir avant tout chose.

Comment pouvait-il gérer un serviteur qui n'en faisait définitivement qu'à sa tête ?

Soupirant, Arthur fut tout de même satisfait de le voir entrer peu de temps après.

Le laissant installer son déjeuner en silence, il le retint finalement, lorsque Merlin s'éloigna pour s'occuper du lit.

- Attend.

- Oui ?

- Assieds-toi, veux-tu. J'aimerais que tu partages ce repas avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Arthur prit une longue, très longue, inspiration, pour ne pas perdre tout aussi vite sa patience. Il était si las que son serviteur tenant à peine sur ses jambes, lui demande sans cesse d'expliquer la raison de ses ordres.

- J'estime… en cette veille de grandes fêtes, qu'il serait agréable de partager avec toi mon déjeuner. Il y a ce matin bien trop sur cette table pour que je mange tout cela seul. Et… Sauf ton respect, Merlin. Tu sembles ne pas être en grande forme. Un petit déjeuner copieux ne devrait donc pas te faire de mal.

Ce disant, Arthur partagea son déjeuner en part égale, confiant l'assiette à Merlin pour ne conserver que le plat devant lui. A plus grande responsabilité, la plus grande assiette.

Si Arthur s'attendait à quelques remerciements ou expressions de joie, voire de reconnaissance, de la part de son valet de pied, il en fut pour sa peine.

- Vous craignez que ce soit empoisonné, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez entendu qu'un assassin venait à Camelot pour vous tuer et vous songez qu'il pourrait avoir empoisonné vos plats ?

- Seigneur, Merlin ! Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me pousser à bout ? Mange et tais-toi !

- S'il n'y a aucun danger, pourquoi vous voulez que je mange le premier ?

Pressentant qu'il craquerait sous peu, Arthur prit un morceau de jambon pour l'avaler grossièrement.

- Satisfait ? Alors maintenant : MANGE !

Faisant la moue de ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux, Merlin céda pour déjà s'asseoir face au prince. Il ne se féliciterait jamais assez d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une potion de Gaius pour calmer sa toux. Au moins pouvait-il rester quelques minutes en présence d'Arthur sans cracher ses poumons dans ses plats…

Observant avec attention le prince, il chercha d'où lui venait ce subit regain de générosité.

- Et donc... Si tout cela n'est pas empoisonné ?

- La ferme, Merlin…

Si Merlin eut l'envie de réagir à l'ordre de se taire, sa faim aidant, il n'en fit rien. Prenant enfin un morceau du blanc de poulet présent devant lui, il se demanda distraitement si ce volatile faisait partie de ceux qu'il avait plumés la veille. Soupirant, bien que peu enclin à se plaindre, il oublia très vite la question pour simplement le dévorer avec soin.

Mangeant tous deux de bons appétits, Arthur s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je voulais te dire…

- Laissez-moi deviner ! Je dois : nettoyer vos écuries, panser vos chevaux, polir votre armure, affûter votre épée, ranger vos appartements, laver vos vêtements, repriser vos chaussettes, cirer vos bottes, nettoyer la cheminée, aérer votre literie, changer vos draps, et faire prendre un peu d'exercice à vos chiens ?

Arthur observa avec dépit son serviteur, se demandant très sérieusement s'il avait pris ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée d'air pour régurgiter sa tirade habituelle. Était-il toujours à ce point excessif et acide dans ses ordres, pour que Merlin les lui renvoie ainsi ?

Toussotant juste assez, pour reprendre contenance et expliquer le silence qu'il avait laissé passer, Arthur prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour réagir.

C'était stupide, mais ne pas donner d'ordre lui semblait plus difficile à réaliser qu'imposer une longue liste de tâches à Merlin. Question d'habitude sans doute…

- Aussi tentante que soit cette projection, il n'en est rien.

- Oh. Vous préférez que je retourne en cuisine. Remarquez vous aviez raison, il y fait bien plus chaud qu'en forêt.

- Mais je doute qu'il y fasse plus chaud que dans les entrailles de la Terre.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais y aller de ce pas.

- NON !

Coupé dans son élan, ni debout, ni plus vraiment assis, Merlin l'observa avec étonnement.

- Non ?

- Argg… ! Tu m'agaces à la fin, Merlin ! Assied-toi, fini cette assiette, non de Dieu ! Et fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas approcher à moins de cent mètres les cuisines, aujourd'hui !

- Heu… Et donc, vous souhaitez me voir faire… ?

- RIEN ! Est-ce que cela te semble envisageable ?

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui. Donc quand tu auras fini ton repas, je te demanderais de retourner dans ta chambre et d'y rester.

- Je suis consigné ? Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je parle d'une journée de repos. C'est si difficile à y assimiler pour cette caboche vide qu'est ta tête ?

- Ben…

- Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Vous allez bien, Arthur ? D'abord, vous laissez entendre qu'un assassin est au château et veut vous empoisonner. Ensuite vous me demandez de répondre à vos questions avant de vous contredire et exigiez que je me taise. Et puis cette histoire de ne plus approcher les cuisines… Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que ce serait moi l'empoisonneur ?

Devant cette incompréhension totale, Arthur ne cacha pas son gémissement de désespoir.

- Merlin…

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Retourne te coucher, va jouer avec les gamins de la ville, j'en sais rien. Mais cesse tout travail pour la journée.

- C'est un test ?

- Non…

xxxxxxx

Finalement, ce fut non sans mal qu'Arthur avait pu convaincre Merlin ne pas ranger sa pièce, changer ses draps ou redescendre le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner.

Il ignorait encore si son idiot de serviteur avait bien compris qu'il ne lui était pas plus permis de travailler durant la journée entière.

Soupirant d'agacement à ne jamais être compris, Arthur s'emmura dans le travail, priant pour en finir d'ici l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite, il passerait voir Merlin, espérant peut-être l'interrompre dans une sieste réparatrice. Peut-être arriverait-il alors enfin à lui prodiguer quelques attentions sans qu'elles ne soient perçues comme des preuves de sa subite aliénation mentale.

Le prince était finalement enclin à s'exécuter en fin de mâtiné, quand des bruits de construction se firent entendre de la cour intérieure du château.

Que se passait-il encore ?

Observant à sa fenêtre, Arthur fut stupéfait de découvrir une potence montée à la hâte.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

N'y comprenant rien, il sortit rejoindre son père qui assistait à la scène, la mine sombre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons découvert un sorcier sur Camelot !

- QUOI ? Qui ?

- Ton serviteur, Merlin.

À ces mots, Arthur n'en crut rien. C'était une chose d'avoir des rêves qui y faisaient état, il en était tout autre de se l'entendre dire par son père, le roi. Il ne pouvait pas ! Merlin ne pouvait être assez idiot pour se faire prendre le lendemain du jour où lui le découvrait enfin.

- Que… C'est une blague ? Il ne peut qu'y avoir mégarde ! Qui l'aurait vu ? Où ? Quand ? C'est forcément l'œuvre d'un espion voulant semer la zizanie dans Camelot à la veille des fêtes ! Vous savez comme moi que Merlin nous est fidèle et incapable d'user de magie !

- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Mais il ne peut y avoir le moindre doute. Je suis celui qui l'a vu agir !

- Vous ne pouvez que vous tromper !

- J'aurais préféré, sois-en sûr ! Mais il n'en est rien. Quand je me suis rendu dans les appartements de Gaius, je l'ai surpris dans sa chambre à lire un livre de magie et manipuler des armes pour qu'elles combattent seule. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il s'entraînait au maniement des lames pour te tuer à l'occasion du prochain combat que tu aurais eu !

- C'est impossible père ! Qu'auriez-vous seulement fait dans sa chambre ?

- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, personne ne l'avait vu à la tâche, contrairement à tous les autres serviteurs du palais ! J'ai voulu m'assurer en personne qu'il n'avait pas échappé à tes ordres.

- Je lui avais donné sa journée !

- Quand tout le monde travail d'arrache-pied ? Voilà à quoi cela l'aura mené ! User de magie pour se jouer de nous durant les fêtes !

- C'est complètement ridicule ! Il n'agirait jamais pour nous faire du mal ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il si souvent sauvé la vie sinon ? N'est-il pas même venu à votre secours ?

- Pur stratagème pour tenter d'échapper à la potence que de nous croire redevable de ses actes de salvation !

- Je vous en prie ! Vous devez au moins le laisser nous expliquer ! Vous me le devez !

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Arthur, je comprends ta tristesse et déception. Même si je ne l'acceptais pas, je savais que tu considérais Merlin comme un ami. Mais aussi proche puisse-t-il avoir été pour toi, je ne saurais accepter qu'on emploie la magie dans Camelot ! Il était au courant de nos lois ! Il les a violés en connaissance. La sentence ne sera donc d'aucune surprise pour lui. Il ne pouvait que s'attendre à cette finalité !

- Je veux le voir !

- Il n'en sera rien.

- Mais père !

- SILENCE, j'ai dit ! Un mot de plus et je te fais mettre au fer !

- Alors peut-être aurais-je la chance de parler avec lui, s'il est lui-même en cellule.

- Quoique tu fasses plus personne ne lui parlera jamais !

- Comment ça ?

Devant la stature rigide de son père, Arthur s'attendit au pire.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- …

- J'exige de savoir ce que vous lui avez fait !

- De ce que j'en ai vu, c'est un magicien puissant ! Son livre de magie possédait un grand nombre de sorts d'une extrême puissance. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte que l'on ne prenne aucun risque.

- À savoir ?

- Il ne m'a pas vu le voir agir ! J'ai donc demandé qu'un garde patiente derrière la porte de Gaius pour le stopper dès sa sortie en l'assommant par surprise. Puis nous avons profité de son inconscience pour le rendre sourd, muet et aveugle.

- Co… comment ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Arthur ! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, je ne lui aie pas fait couper la langue, si c'est qui t'inquiète. Il a juste été bâillonné. Nous lui avons bandé les yeux, et bouché les oreilles. Sans sa vue, ni capacité à parler, il ne pourra savoir ce qui l'entoure et donc s'y contrer en lançant des charmes.

- On parle de Merlin !

- Un homme qui d'un claquement de doigts pourrait tous nous tuer. Nous l'avons lié et il reste sous la contrainte de trois lames dans la cellule où nous l'avons jeté.

- Je veux le voir ! Lui parler ! Il a droit à des explications, un procès même ! Vous ne pouvez le condamner sans même l'informer des raisons de son arrestation !

- Il n'a droit qu'à une mort certaine, programmée pour ce soir même. Il n'est pas question d'interrompre la semaine de célébration d'une exécution ! Il sera donc le point de départ des fêtes hivernales.

- Je m'y oppose !

- Tu n'en feras rien ! Tu seras même présent pour sa sentence.

- Je REFUSE que vous le condamniez !

- Cesse tes enfantillages, Arthur !

Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, Uther se vit contraint d'agir avec plus de poigne.

- Garde ! Escortez le prince dans ses appartements ! Puisqu'il n'est pas apte à assumer son statut et assister à mes côtés à la mise en œuvre de notre justice sacrée, il n'en sortira pas avant demain.

- NON !

Dégainant son épée, Arthur refusa de se laisser faire si facilement. Mais contre plus de dix soldats aguerris, tout puissants puisse-t-il être, sa volonté de n'en blesser aucun le condamna à sa perte. Bien qu'il combattît au bout de ses forces, chacun de ses coups d'épée fut vain. Finalement jeté à terre, il fut traîné jusque dans ses appartements… si confortables.

Il devait pourtant absolument revoir Merlin !

Mais rien n'y fit.

À aucun instant, il ne sut franchir les portes de sa chambre. Des gardes armés en limitaient l'accès stoppant tout aussi efficacement toute personne désirant l'en extraire.

Seuls les échos de la construction du bûcher résonnèrent l'après-midi durant à ses oreilles.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

Son prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait…

Ce n'était pas possible !

Impossible !

Il allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar sanglant !

Une aide inespérée allait surgir dans quelques minutes !

Ses chevaliers viendraient le libérer de ses appartements !

Lancelot devait sans doute s'être de nouveau infiltré sur Camelot, pour revoir Merlin et Gwen à l'occasion des fêtes ! En apprenant ce qu'il arrivait, il lui viendrait en aide !

Gwen trouverait une solution pour sortir Merlin de sa cellule !

Lancelot combattrait les soldats !

Morgane se révolterait contre le roi !

Gaius lui-même serait de retour plus tôt que prévu pour découvrir l'impensable et convaincre Uther de ne pas aller au bout de sa folie !

Mais pour toute réponse à ses prières d'aide miraculeuse, Arthur n'entendit que les cloches de la chapelle du château sonner l'imminence d'une exécution. Puis, peu après, le tambour indiqua l'arrivée du prisonnier à sa potence.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à ne pas voir comment les choses allaient tourner, Arthur se contraint à se rendre à sa fenêtre pour observer.

Comme il le redoutait, Merlin n'était plus qu'un corps chétif dénué de toute protection.

En simple chemise, malgré le froid ambiant de cette fin de journée, ligoté, poussé par trois lames d'épée, ses pieds nus sans doute gelés arrivaient à peine à former des pas assez grands pour qu'il avance. Le visage à peine reconnaissable, entouré de ses bâillons lui ôtant trois de ses sens, il ne devait pas même savoir vers où il était mené.

Se savait-il toujours à Camelot ?

Ou se croyait-il enlevé par des ennemis cherchant de quoi faire chanter le prince ?

Si seulement il se doutait de ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Il ne pouvait qu'ignorer que ses rares amis étaient bloqués en tous lieux du château, à l'évidence incapables tout comme lui, de venir à son aide.

Quand Merlin franchit le sol en paille, poussé au-delà des fagots de bois pour être lié à un poteau central, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il devait enfin deviner ce qu'il l'attendait.

Hypnotisé par la scène, derrière sa fenêtre, Arthur assista impuissant à l'effroyable : Personne n'avait pu, su ou voulu lui venir en aide.

Déjà le roi annonçait le crime au peuple venu au château pour découvrir l'identité du supplicié.

Et déjà le bourreau approchait la torche du bois.

S'enflammant sans attendre la paille généra aussitôt une fumée opaque camouflant le corps tremblant de Merlin.

Combien de cris de supplicié Arthur avait entendus au côté de son père ?

Chaque fois, il priait pour que la fumée les étouffe bien avant que les flammes ne les brûlent de leur vivant.

D'ici à ce que le bandeau se détache de ses lèvres, Merlin serait mort. Mais ne pas entendre ses hurlements de douleur n'en diminuerait pas moins la souffrance qu'il ressentirait assurément.

Cette évidence lui broyait le cœur !

Ce n'était pas possible !

- NOOOOONNNNNN !

La vie n'étant bien qu'une somme de souffrance et de douleur, Arthur dut assister plus encore au bois prenant feu, éclaircissant de leur embrasement secondaire l'air ambiant. Le corps entouré de fumée, tous purent voir la victime s'agiter en tout sens. Déjà ses pieds étaient léchés par les flammes, s'attaquant avec force à sa chaire se consumant sous la chaleur.

Les yeux noyés de pleurs, criant de tous ses poumons derrière sa petite fenêtre, Arthur hurla sa haine !

Plus jamais son père ne tuerait un homme innocent !

Plus jamais !

Il s'en faisait le serment !

Alors seulement, une aide inespérée et inattendue survint.

Un homme dont il ignorait l'identité mit fin au supplice de Merlin en transperçant son cœur d'une flèche.

Remerciant pieusement celui qui avait eu le courage de réaliser cet acte de charité, Arthur ne quitta toujours pas des yeux le corps sans vie prendre entièrement feu. Malgré la vigueur du brasier, il fallut de longues heures pour permettre au bois entier de se consumer.

Alors seulement, il ne resta plus qu'un corps calciné au centre de la cour royale…

.

**Le bonheur naît du malheur, le malheur est caché au sein du bonheur.**

**Lao-Tseu.**

.**  
**

* * *

À suivre…

Surtout, ne tuez pas l'auteur ^_^''

La suite directe demain soir, à la première heure, sans faute ! (Pour tout dire, je ne me couche pas ce soir, avant de l'avoir fini pour vous en assurer ^_-)


	9. Sans avenir, ni futur… P2

Suite directe d'hier soir ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, malgré son ton, toujours un peu plus noir que les deux premières parties de cette histoire ^_^''

Bonne lecture de la part d'un auteur qui n'a pas beaucoup souffert du froid ce jour, avec tous les bûchers que vous avez montés pour moi lol p

**

* * *

.Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap3.2 : Sans avenir, ni futur… - 2**

.

**Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords.**

**Sénèque.**

.

Dévasté par le tourbillon qu'il venait de vivre, Arthur n'entendit qu'à peine la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Comme il ne découvrit pas l'identité de son visiteur avant que celui-ci ne vienne près de lui au centre de sa chambre.

D'un geste amical, presque tendre, le chevalier Léon agenouillé à ses côtés venait de poser une main ferme sur son épaule. Se sachant ridicule, ainsi assis sur le plancher à pleurer comme un enfant, Arthur n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

De toutes les personnes vivant à Camelot, il était pourtant le seul dont il pouvait encore accepter la présence. Son aîné de plusieurs années, il lui avait tant appris. L'art du combat, son code de l'honneur, le respect qu'il devait aux autres… Il avait étrangement abandonné ce rôle de mentor peu après l'arrivée de Merlin. Certainement quand il avait compris que le jeune serviteur saurait à son tour montrer à Arthur que sa naissance ne pouvait tout permettre et tout laisser passer.

Les deux se souviendraient à jamais du combat qui avait scellé la rencontre du prince d'avec Merlin. A jamais…

- Était-ce vous ?

- Je vous promets que non. Je ne savais rien pour Merlin. Je n'étais pas même au château, quand votre père a découvert pour sa magie. Je venais à peine de rentrer quand on a enflammé le bûcher.

- Non… Je… Je parlais de la flèche.

- Oh… Oui. Quand j'ai découvert l'identité du garçon subissant ce châtiment... Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu me convaincre qu'il méritait de souffrir de la sorte jusqu'à la fin…

- Merci. J'aurais voulu… tant voulu… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire… Mon pè… Uther m'en a empêché. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je ne pouvais…

Le chevalier comprit sans mal ce que le prince essayait de lui confier entre deux sanglots.

Voir tant d'hommes et de femmes mourir de façon si cruelle avait traumatisé plus d'une âme sur Camelot ! Et les chevaliers même aguerris et d'expérience n'y échappaient pas. Il y avait des cris, des odeurs, qui ne s'oubliaient jamais.

- Que dois-je faire, à présent ?

- Pleurer votre ami à la hauteur de l'affection que vous aviez pour lui. Puis respecter ce qui fut sa vie et ce qu'il a été, en ne rendant pas sa mort vaine.

- Comment ?

- En n'oubliant jamais les leçons qu'il vous a apprises. En respectant son souvenir. En ne lui reprochant pas son absence à vos côtés. Et finalement, en acceptant le fait qu'il ne soit plus parmi nous… pour sa mémoire, comme pour votre propre bien.

- Je n'y parviendrais jamais.

- Votre peine et la douleur qu'elle vous inspire ne sauront s'amoindrir si simplement. Seul le temps parviendra à l'atténuer en effaçant de vos mémoires le pire, pour ne plus vous laisser que les souvenirs heureux.

Arthur voulut y croire. Plus que tout au monde, il voulut y croire. Mais il savait en lui même qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier une seconde du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu depuis le matin.

Sa peine n'ayant plus de limites, Arthur du faire preuve d'une force inavouable pour réussir à se relever du sol. Sa vie… Sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Plus jamais…

Plus jamais il ne pourrait croiser le regard de son père.

Plus jamais il ne ressentirait de l'amour ou de respect pour cet homme.

Plus jamais il ne sourirait à rien.

Il pouvait bien être mort sur le bûcher avec Merlin ! Cela n'y aurait rien changé.

À ce jour, il était mort en son cœur.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire plus pour son prince, Sir Léon se fit violence pour quitter le jeune homme. Rester plus longtemps n'en serait que plus suspect. Et Arthur n'avait pas besoin que son père revienne le voir tout aussi vite pour lui réapprendre les règles qu'il voulait lui inculquer. Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à négocier sa visite sous couvert de devoir lui parler des rondes.

Le roi ne pouvant risquer d'affaiblir la sécurité du château - avec tous les seigneurs présents à sa table de fête - n'avait heureusement pu nier ses arguments motivant son besoin de voir le prince. Mais loin de vouloir lui parler des défenses de Camelot, c'était bien dans le seul espoir de minimiser un tant soit peu la peine d'Arthur que le chevalier s'était présenté à lui.

.

De nouveau seul, Arthur observa sans plus les voir le tas de documents qu'il avait lus le matin même avant de s'assoupir. Il lui semblait qu'une décennie était passée sur lui. Et pourtant, seules quelques heures l'écartaient de l'instant où il avait partagé son déjeuner d'avec Merlin.

Au moins avait-il eu un dernier repas décent.

À cette pensée, il ne retint pas le nouveau flot de larmes s'écoulant toujours librement sur ses joues gercées par le sel des larmes et le froid ambiant.

Le froid…

Preuve s'il en fallait que Merlin n'était plus là pour activer ses cheminées.

Un froid si faible face à la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur brisé.

Jamais plus, il ne verrait sa silhouette dégingandée se mouvoir dans ces lieux.

Jamais plus, il ne profiterait de son sourire, ses taquineries, ses insultes toujours si soignées…

Se laissant choir sur son fauteuil, Arthur passa distraitement les doigts sur les parchemins qu'il devait signer. Des textes de loi que son père souhaitait abroger…

Les froissant dans un geste de colère qu'il retenait avec difficulté, le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une envie : tout casser, tout jeter, tout déchirer... Qu'un semblant d'action puisse l'aider à apaiser toute cette douleur qui l'empoignait si puissamment !

Aurait-il encore le courage de parler au roi ?

Aurait-il le courage de seulement prendre sa place, le jour venu ?

À quoi bon tout cela ? Si Merlin n'était plus à ses côtés pour gouverner…

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses arriver à ce point de non-retour ?

Comment ?

Dévoré par sa peine, broyé par son chagrin, Arthur éclata en sanglots.

Il n'aurait jamais la force de surmonter cette perte.

Jamais.

Apposant sa tête fatiguée entre ses bras, Arthur ferma ses yeux embués de larmes.

Il avait si mal. Si mal au cœur de tous ces malheurs qui l'entourait.

Si mal…

xxxxxx

- Toujours à te lamenter sur toi-même, Arthur…

Le prince sursauta à peine à cette voix venue le narguer. Faisant tout de même un effort pour regarder le spectre dans les yeux, il ne fut guère surpris de bien revoir Balinor à ses côtés.

- Vous ?

- Tu viens tout juste de t'endormir sur ton bureau.

Sans plus de surprise, le dragonnier-sorcier respirait la gravité, ses yeux étaient si sérieux… presque cruels.

- Je… Vous savez que je ne l'ai pas voulu !

Ne sachant comment faire face aux reproches qu'il savait pourtant mériter, Arthur détourna vite son regard.

Il voulait tellement mourir. S'endormir à jamais pour ne plus revoir personne…

Comment le sorcier – même défunt – pourrait seulement le laisser vivre après « ça » ?

- À présent que votre fils est mort, vous avez décidé de me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Remarquez, je ne vous le reprocherais pas. Avec de la chance, mon père acceptera de m'envoyer à la guerre et ma vie n'en sera que plus courte.

- Aucune malédiction de ce genre n'est prévue à ton égard, prince Arthur.

- Je vous trouve bien clément envers moi, après ce qui vient d'arriver à votre fils.

Repensant à la silhouette fine essayant par toutes les tentatives de s'extraire des flammes, Arthur ne sut retenir ses propres tremblements de douleur et de chagrin associés.

Personne ne méritait de mourir de la sorte et son serviteur moins que tout autre !

Seigneur comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Il ne voulait tellement pas…

Il.. Il l'aimait tant…

- Peut-être… ne suis-je pas si en colère.

Ne pouvant accepter une telle réponse, Arthur se releva d'un bon, claquant des deux mains sur la table.

- COMMENT pourriez-vous ne pas l'être ? VOTRE FILS est MORT !

- Peut-être pour toi… mais… pas pour moi.

- QUOI ? Sous prétexte qu'il possédait la magie, il va revivre à vos côtés pour l'éternité ? Si je peux « presque » comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez que cela : partager une éternité de magie avec votre fils. Excusez-moi d'être dévasté par sa perte et l'assurance que sa fin fut une torture sans nom !

- Je ne peux m'excuser d'être heureux que les sévices de mon fils soient enfin derrière lui !

- Alors, vous allez enfin me laisser en paix ?

- Non. Tu dois encore voir ce que sera ton avenir, si tu laisses cette journée continuer à te dévaster comme à cet instant.

Toujours grave, Balinor leva pour le prince le voile de son futur, comme jusqu'alors, d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Observant tout autour de lui, Arthur réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment bougé. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans sa chambre : une pièce sombre emplie de déchets et à l'odeur fétide. Assit devant la table qui lui servait toujours de bureau, sa version du futur présentait une image qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Une barbe d'une semaine, des cernes abyssales sous les yeux, un corps famélique… il ne semblait tenir droit que par le port de son armure rayée. Son visage marqué reflétait tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé depuis des années.

Il n'était plus qu'une loque.

Devant cette ombre de lui-même, un jeune homme habillé d'une longue capeline sombre le défiait d'un regard dur.

« - Merci à vous de me recevoir, Roi Arthur.

- Dépêche-toi, Mordred. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Se tournant vers Balinor, resté en retrait, Arthur voulut en savoir plus.

- Quand suis-je devenu roi ?

- Cinq ans plus tôt. Uther est mort une année à peine après le meurtre de mon fils.

- Comment ?

- Un puissant sorcier venu des contrées voisines est venu venger l'exécution de sa famille. Sa femme et sa fille qu'Uther avait fait décapiter peu avant. Sans Merlin à vos côtés, il n'y avait plus personne ayant les capacités de se confronter à ce genre d'ennemis.

- Alors, dans le futur… Si Mordred est à Camelot… ?

- À la mort de ton père, tu as levé l'interdiction d'employer la magie. Dès lors, les agressions maléfiques n'ont plus cessé contre toi. Le chevalier Léon que tu admires tant mourra un mois à peine après ta montée sur le trône, dans une vaine tentative de te protéger. Comme pour mon fils, tu ne t'en es jamais remis. Et à trop boire à toute heure du jour, c'est d'une simple chute de cheval, lors d'une chasse à courre, que tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes.

Se voyant au même instant se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, Arthur serra les poings.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver à… ça ?

- Et Camelot ?

- Épuisée par la famine et une demi-décennie de guerre civile, la cité n'a su faire face aux attaques de vos ennemis. Il n'en reste plus rien à cette heure. Comme tu n'as pas eu d'héritier, le roi de Cendred a monté une armée pour venir s'approprier le royaume. Camelot est en feu en ce soir d'hiver, si bien que plus rien ni personne ne subsistera au lever du jour.

- Alors, pourquoi Mordred est-il ici ?

- Le jeune druide est venu te voir pour venger ceux dont le sang fut sur tes mains.

- Me tuer ? Mais je lui ai sauvé la vie, lorsqu'il était enfant !

- Tu es surtout responsable de la mort de bien des siens !

Son double du futur ne pouvant, ou ne voulant, se défendre de son attaquant, c'est sans la moindre opposition qu'il reçut le coup d'épée lui donnant la mort. Une épée magnifique couverte de gravures d'or sur sa lame. Elle était si belle, si attirante que le prince du présent ne put en détacher les yeux.

Balinor jugeant qu'Arthur en avait assez vu, il fit en sorte de les ramener au temps présent.

Comme si ce simple voyage dans le temps avait été de son fait, Arthur se laissa doucement retomber dans son fauteuil. Il était épuisé. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait tant marqué.

Par son attitude, il serait donc responsable de la ruine de Camelot… ?

- Comprends-tu la leçon du futur, Arthur ? Comprends-tu que tu ne peux résoudre les choses si simplement ? Avoir voulu résoudre le problème de Merlin d'une simple journée de repos, l'a conduit à s'ennuyer et manquer de vigilance, au point de se faire prendre par le Roi ! Avoir levé l'interdiction de la magie sur Camelot sans plus y réfléchir a mené tes derniers amis à mourir pour t'en protéger ! Abandonner toute tentative de surmonter les difficultés de la vie a entraîné Camelot à la perte ! Tu peux critiquer les actions ou la cruauté de ton père, lui n'en a pas moins construit un royaume tout entier où il offrit la paix et la stabilité à son peuple.

- Vous osez dire cela après tout ce que vous m'avez montré ? Après tout ce que mon père vous a fait subir ? Après qu'il ait tué votre fils ?

- J'ose dire cela, car tu dois comprendre que rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc ! Il n'y a pas que du bon et du mauvais en chaque homme ! J'ose dire cela, car j'aspire au rêve secret que tu puisses en tirer l'enseignement qu'il te manquait jusqu'alors pour offrir le bonheur à mon fils, et la paix pour Camelot !

- Le bonh… ?

Arthur tiqua aux paroles de Balinor.

- …quoi ?

Le prince n'eut pas le temps d'expliciter son étonnement qu'il entendit qu'on venait toquer à sa porte. Ne voulant voir personne, pas même Morgane, il hurla son ordre.

- Laissez-moi !

Si son ton suffit à ce que son visiteur n'entre point, une voix incertaine n'en fit pas moins l'écho du visiteur.

- Sir… Merlin m'envoie vous dire qu'il arrive dès l'obtention de votre déjeuner dans les cuisines.

- Que… Quoi ?

Quel homme se permettrait de faire ce genre d'humour quelques heures à peine après l'exécution de son serviteur ?

Se relevant dans la hâte, laissant tomber le fauteuil dans son mouvement, Arthur couru presque à sa porte pour l'ouvrir et tuer l'impudent osant se moquer de lui, quand une main immatérielle le stoppa dans son mouvement.

- Peut-être… n'est-ce pas une erreur.

- Que…

Le sachant totalement perdu et sincèrement effondré de la perte de Merlin, Balinor ne garda pas plus longtemps l'ultime révélation vouée à mener le prince vers son ultime leçon.

- Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé, Arthur.

- Pardon ?

- Toute cette journée que tu viens de vivre… Depuis la première visite du garde venu t'informer que Merlin ne tarderait pas à te rejoindre, il s'agissait d'une vision du futur.

- Que... C'est faux ! Vous... Non… ! Je… Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- J'ai fait comme je le jugeais nécessaire. Tu refusais d'accepter sans l'ombre d'un doute les faits du passé et du présent ! Il n'y avait que ce moyen !

- Ce moyen ?

Tournant sur lui même, en proie à une colère qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'alors, Arthur cherchait sur quoi cogner.

- Vous réalisez que j'ai vu Merlin brûler vif, il n'y a pas moins de deux heures ? Que j'ai vu sa chair fondre sous la chaleur ! Sentit l'odeur de son corps bien vivant brûler par les flammes de l'enfer !

- Tu as vu la justice de ton père ! Tu as assisté à ton incapacité à le contrer, au moment le plus important de vos deux vies ! Tu as découvert ta lâcheté ! Mais plus encore, tu as réalisé l'ampleur des sentiments que tu ressentais réellement pour mon fils ! Aucune vision n'aurait pu le permettre ! Être simple spectateur de ce futur n'aurait jamais eu la même force ! Que tu vives réellement sa perte était indispensable pour que tu comprennes enfin l'ampleur de son importance dans ta vie, en ton cœur et pour ton destin !

Arthur était glacé d'effroi.

Trop de mots, trop de vérités en contradictions avec ce qu'il croyait avoir vécu.

Trop de croyances erronées.

Trop, Trop TROP !

Il y avait trop de tout pour qu'il s'y plie et l'accepte !

Il fallait que cela cesse !

Il deviendrait fou à revivre quoi que ce soit en dehors du temps présent !

Fermant les yeux un long moment se retenant à la table pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, malgré la vague de vertige qui l'étreignait tout entier à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de vivre Arthur parvint à retrouver un calme qu'il ne se serait pas cru apte à puiser en lui.

Alors seulement, il rouvrit ses yeux pour les braquer sur Balinor, affichant à cet instant l'image du grand Roi que Merlin voyait parfois en lui.

Arthur scruta ainsi longuement le dragonnier… sans dire un mot

Pour lui, toute la destruction de Camelot et sa propre déchéance ne pesaient RIEN face au seul choc ressenti à l'image de Merlin mourant sous les flammes !

Là se trouvait avant tout l'inacceptable !

L'inimaginable !

L'inadmissible !

L'insupportable !

L'impossible !

Et pourtant… Ce n'était que la finalité d'innombrables décisions du passé…

- Tout ce que tu m'as montré, Balinor. Le passé et le présent, j'entends. Était-ce vraiment réel ?

- Oui.

- Et le futur ?

- Une possibilité des plus probables, si tu t'obstines à ne pas savoir estimer la juste mesure de tes actes. Aider Merlin est une chose, le prendre pour l'enfant idiot qu'il n'est plus, le submerger de travail comme un esclave, ou lui donner une liberté qu'il ne saurait pas occuper n'est pas la solution. Bannir aveuglement tout ce que ton père à créer, dans l'unique but de t'opposer à ce que tu refuses d'accepter de lui, n'aidera pas plus Camelot ! Respect, équité, écoute et justice seront les seuls maîtres mots qui te permettront d'être un homme bon, aimé et respecté. Un homme puissant que mon fils servira avec toute l'affection qu'il te porte. Merlin et toi êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce, Arthur. Si l'un ou l'autre côté disparaît, il n'y a plus de pièce. Et sans elle, Camelot n'existe plus. Ne l'oublie jamais. Pour votre sauvegarde mutuelle, tu dois l'aider et le protéger, tout comme il a toujours veillé sur toi depuis votre rencontre. Alors seulement, nous les êtres issus de l'ancienne religion qui aspirerons tous au retour de la magie, pourrons-nous enfin être sauvés de la tyrannie des Pendragons.

Laissant passer un long silence, Arthur répondit enfin, d'une voix ferme et dénuée de doute.

- J'ai compris. Alors, pars à présent.

Comme si le seul tutoiement du dragonnier était le symbole même de l'acceptation du prince de sa défaite et de l'intégration de toutes ses leçons, Balinor lui marqua son profond respect d'une révérence sincère, avant de disparaître… sans rien y ajouter.

Resté seul, Arthur afficha une détermination plus forte que jamais.

Cette dernière leçon avait été douloureuse.

Mais en croyant si sincèrement perdre son jeune serviteur, Arthur avait surtout ouvert les yeux sur bien d'autres vérités que la seule maîtrise de la magie par le garçon.

Depuis quand Merlin avait-il pris une telle importance en son cœur ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais il comptait bien ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance que Balinor avait créée pour lui.

La vie était trop courte pour qu'ils se permettent de perdre plus de temps à se dire les choses.

Les secrets n'avaient que trop duré entre Merlin et lui !

.

**Veux-tu apprendre à bien vivre, apprends auparavant à bien mourir.**

**Confucius**

.

* * *

À suivre…

Bon, sans aucune surprise, vous vous doutiez bien qu'après le passé et le présent, il nous fallait le futur ^-^''

Toutes mes excuses pour le "goût" qu'auront eu ces lignes. Mais en même temps, nommer ces chapitres : « Le fantôme du futur » ne vous aurait pas permis de ressentir certains passages de la même manière. Et comme je pensais vraiment réussir à publier cette partie en un seul chapitre, à l'origine, pour éviter tout doute à sa lecture… Ben, je n'avais pas prévu que vous devriez le subir en deux fois, sorry -_-

Enfin… Balinor ayant enfin été au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire vivre à Arthur, plus de « mauvaise surprise », promis. La suite sera donc beaucoup plus chipouille et concentrée sur Merlin qu'elle ne l'a été jusqu'alors !

En espérant que votre intérêt n'aura pas faiblit ^_^'''

A très vite pour le début de la 4ème et dernière partie de cette fanfic !

mimi yuy


	10. Jours de fête P1

Voici, à présent la quatrième étape de ma fanfic. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, sachez qu'elle représente en « taille » environ le dernier tiers de cette histoire. Soit encore au moins 4 chapitres avant l'épilogue. En espérant que tout cela ne vous décevra pas trop ^_^''

Sinon, pour répondre à une remarque que l'on m'a faite par rev et mail. Oui, j'ai bien évoqué un fauteuil roulant dans le précédent chapitre. Mais évidemment, j'en imaginais un d'époque lol ^_- ! Pas un truc en fer, mais une chaise adaptée en bois. Au passage, sachez qu'on a trouvé trace de fauteuil roulant dès le 6ème siècle en Chine, certains disent qu'il en serait même fait notion à l'époque des pharaons et le roi Louis XIV en utilisait un en fin de vie. Donc bon, je pense qu'Arthur peut très bien en posséder un, s'il venait à perdre l'usage de ses jambes via une chute de cheval pendant une chasse ^-^''

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap4.1 : Jours de fête - 1**

**.  
**

En cette veille du solstice d'hiver, l'activité était à son comble dans le château. La grande soirée où tous étaient conviés s'organisait, obligeant tous les serviteurs du palais à être sur le pied de guerre !

Pour Merlin, c'était surtout une nouvelle occasion pour qu'Arthur se mette dans les ennuis.

Pour autant, si quelqu'un y était jusqu'au cou pour l'instant, c'était bien lui. Ayant dû s'absenter à l'aube, il était - pour ne pas changer - dangereusement en retard sur le planning du matin. Ce que n'avaient pas manqué de lui indiquer les gardes présents à l'entrée du château.

S'étant pressé d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner du prince, Merlin entra enfin dans ses appartements avec un lourd plateau chargé de victuailles de la plus grande qualité en cette veille de grande fête.

- Tu ne frapperas donc jamais à cette porte, avant d'entrer ?

- Héééé ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir avec tout ce que je porte.

- Merlin… en deux ans de service, même avec les mains vides, tu n'as jamais annoncé ton arrivée.

Merlin allait riposter d'une remarque acerbe et pleine de bon sens quand il croisa enfin le regard d'Arthur. S'il était épuisé de sa toux qui l'avait empêché de se reposer la nuit durant, on ne pouvait pas dire que le repos du prince ait su être plus réparateur. Et à voir son attitude, et ses épaules lasses, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il patientait à son bureau depuis un bon moment.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Merlin ?

- Non. Si ce n'est que je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon retard ce matin. Mais le plateau est lourd et encombrant. Et…

- C'est bon, Merlin. Pose tout cela ici. Et pendant qu'on y est, pose-toi aussi. Tu me donnes le tournis à gigoter devant moi.

S'exécutant tout en fronçant les sourcils d'interrogation, Merlin vit subitement une assiette copieuse déposée devant lui.

Arthur n'y ajoutant pas un mot, il en conclut simplement qu'elle lui était destinée. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas le cas, Arthur ne manquerait pas de le lui signifier quand il y toucherait...

Mangeant de bon appétit ce petit déjeuner imprévu, Merlin n'en attendit pas moins de découvrir qu'elle était son programme pour la journée. Nul doute qu'il en pâtirait comme chaque jour depuis des semaines. Mais la liste des tâches ne venant toujours pas, il se surprit à la réclamer de lui-même.

- A quoi suis-je censé m'occuper, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai fait prévenir Gwen que tu irais l'aider pour installer les tables du banquet.

- Et… ?

- Rien d'autre. Tout le monde est si occupé que vous ne serez que très peu pour cette tâche. Au vu du nombre de tables à préparer, vous en aurez pour la journée.

- Alors, je vais me presser de les rejoindre au plus vite…

- Inutile. Tu peux prendre le temps de finir de manger avant de t'y rendre.

- Mais…

- Merlin.

Se sentant presque trembler sous la force du regard d'Arthur, Merlin n'osa pas plus le contredire. Il était si rare de le voir si sérieux…

- Ne te méprends pas. J'estime juste que tu as mérité une journée un peu plus calme en cette veille de fête.

- Bien. Merci.

Ne pouvant rater le sourire sincère de Merlin, Arthur était heureux. Pour une fois, la tâche assignée semblait être la bonne. Ni trop compliquée, ni trop épuisante et loin – TRÈS loin – de son père qui ne se préoccupait jamais de ce genre de préparatif.

- Et vous, Arthur ? Où serez-vous ? Si quelqu'un vous cherche…

Ne voulant prendre strictement aucun risque – Merlin étant bien capable de le suivre s'il sortait où que ce soit et d'utiliser la magie pour le sauver du moindre danger auquel il s'exposerait, Arthur ne surjoua qu'à peine son dépit à rester coincé dans les remparts du château.

- J'ai encore une tonne de parchemin à lire, contresigner et valider. Je passerais ma matinée à travailler ici. Après quoi, j'irais juste voir les chevaliers pour m'assurer que leurs rondes se sont bien déroulées.

- Bien.

Merlin n'en croyait plus sa chance. Pas de tâche de titan, pas de prince Arthur jouant les filles de l'air dans tout Camelot, a priori aucun ennemi en marche pour s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eux. Non, tout semblait enfin se liguer pour qu'il profite d'une journée calme. Ce qui le changerait agréablement pour une fois.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, c'est dans un calme serein que les deux hommes reprirent leur occupation. Merlin fit un brin de rangement dans la chambre avant de débarrasser la table. Il n'allait plus tarder à repartir pour la salle de fête, quand Arthur l'interrompit une dernière fois.

Assuré que tout se passerait au mieux, cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne pouvait céder à l'envie de taquiner son serviteur. Après tout, Balinor lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas agir si différemment qu'à l'accoutume. Or ce silence, certes paisible, qu'il avait partagé ne leur ressemblait absolument pas.

- Dis-moi, Merlin. Tu n'aurais rien à me donner avant de partir ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour moi ?

- Je…

- C'est que je t'ai vu en donner un à Gaius, et déposer deux paquets dans les appartements de Morgane, pour elle et Guenièvre.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout eu conscience d'être vu à ces deux moments, Merlin ne pouvait nier une vérité aussi évidente. Il hésita tout de même quant à la réponse à donner. Arthur méritait-il seulement qu'on lui dise oui ?

N'ayant définitivement pas la rancune tenace, Merlin sortit un paquet de sa sacoche qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

- J'ai peut-être bien…. ceci, pour vous. Je voulais le poser discrètement sur votre lit après l'avoir fait.

Devant le paquet consciencieusement emballé, Arthur était sans voix. Il voulait l'ennuyer gentiment, comme il leur arrivait si souvent de jouter verbalement entre eux. Mais à aucun instant, il n'avait réellement pensé qu'il puisse avoir pensé à lui ! D'autant plus en sachant qu'il n'avait jamais perçu une seule pièce d'or pour tout le labeur fait dans les murs du château depuis deux longes années. Et malgré ce fait et toutes les misères qu'il lui faisait subir à longueur de journée, il avait lui aussi droit à un cadeau de Merlin…

Touché, Arthur oublia toute envie de le taquiner un peu plus, pour se saisir avec attention du cadeau offert.

- Merci à toi.

Voyant Arthur presque sous le choc devant son présent, Merlin tenta de minimiser les faits. Sans quoi, le jeune prince ne pourrait qu'être déçu à la découverte de ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu d'emballage.

- Oh, n'allez surtout pas imaginer que c'est quoi que ce soit d'important. Que voulez-vous que je puisse trouver qui convienne à un prince comme vous ?

- Personne ne t'a appris que c'était l'intention qui comptait ?

- Si.

- Alors, tais-toi, si ce n'est que pour dire des bêtises. Si tu le permets, je ne l'ouvrirais que demain matin comme le veut la coutume.

- C'est à vous, à présent. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

- Bien.

Sentant une nouvelle paix s'établir entre eux, Arthur sourit avec plus d'intensité, heureux de voir qu'il en était de même pour Merlin.

Pour autant, il devait renvoyer ce dernier au travail. Là était le rôle de chacun, comme il l'avait si douloureusement appris.

- Tout va bien, Arthur ?

- Oui. Tout va bien, Merlin. J'ai juste assez mal dormi ces dernières nuits.

- J'en suis désolé. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une potion de Gaius pour ce soir ?

- Non, cela ira. Je pense en avoir enfin terminé avec les cauchemars.

Acquiesçant d'un bref hochement de tête, Merlin finit par le quitter pour rejoindre Gwen.

Resté seul, Arthur comptait bien se presser de sortir au plus vite pour retrouver le chevalier Léon. Ce dernier aurait pour tâche de ne pas quitter son père de toute la journée. Ainsi, il saurait à la première seconde si Merlin se mettait dans les ennuis avec le roi.

Il ne leur restait qu'à tenir jusqu'au soir. Alors enfin, ils pourraient prendre le temps de parler sérieusement dans l'intimité de ses appartements.

xxxxxx

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Arthur courut dans les couloirs pour intercepter Merlin avant qu'il ne sorte. En croisant le regard du chevalier Léon, peu avant dans la grande salle du trône, il avait compris que malgré toutes ses précautions, son père avait parlé au domestique. Restait à savoir de quoi.

Merlin se dirigeait bien vers les portes du château quand il le stoppa d'un éclat de voix.

- Merlin !

- Hum… ?

- Où… où vas-tu comme ça ?

Constatant qu'il était habillé de son éternelle veste légère, et de gants miteux, il ne feint pas la surprise de le voir s'éloigner des lieux du banquet.

- Je croyais que tous ceux devant s'occuper des tables dans le réfectoire étaient habillés de l'uniforme.

- Je ne suis plus de cette équipe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…

- J'exige une réponse.

Arthur ne voulait pas se montrer froid, mais Merlin avait le don de le pousser à bout, à toujours tarder à s'expliquer. Observant ses mains par réflexe, Arthur fit tout autant la grimace à leur vue.

- Et ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'en prendre soin ?

- Si, mais ce matin, j'ai du repartir en cuisine et entre l'eau glaciale et brûlante…

Ce n'était plus que des cloques.

- Pourquoi es-tu retourné là-bas ? Tu devais juste installer de la vaisselle et des fleurs sur les tables.

- Gwen et les autres avaient besoin de plus d'assiettes propres, je pouvais bien m'en occuper pour elles. Comme je n'étais plus capable d'essuyer la porcelaine et la placer sans tout entrechoquer, le roi m'a envoyé nettoyer ses écuries.

- Quoi ! Les écuries royales ?

- Où je ne risque pas de tout briser, comme il l'a si justement précisé.

- Mais… Que faisait mon père dans la salle d'apparat ?

- Ça…

Au soulèvement d'épaules et ton fataliste de Merlin, entrecoupé d'une toux toujours aussi terrible, Arthur comprit qu'ils atteignaient vraiment le point de non-retour. À plus que raison, à ses yeux, il ne serait guère surprenant de voir Merlin véritablement craquer sous la pression qu'il supportait.

- Je n'ai pas permis cela.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je m'en occuperais dès mon retour.

- Hein… ? Heu… Non. Je me débrouillerais seul.

- Mais…

Ne pouvant malheureusement contredire un ordre du roi, sans que cela n'ait des conséquences désastreuses, Arthur se fit violence pour renvoyer Merlin à sa tâche ingrate. D'autant que pour organiser ce qu'il voulait, il lui fallait mettre son serviteur hors touche pendant encore quelques heures.

S'il ne pouvait pas plus l'aider en lui offrant de quoi s'habiller plus chaudement à cet instant, il eut au moins l'idée de lui confier ses propres gants.

- Prends-les.

- Que… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sors plus de la journée et tu as les mains suffisamment meurtries comme ça. Ces gants devraient te permettre de les garder au chaud et les protéger un peu plus qu'avec tes vilaines mitaines.

- Je…

- Hé bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les prendre ?

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Alors seulement, Arthur s'éloigna. Il ne pouvait le retenir plus longtemps sous peine de le retarder inutilement. C'était déjà un petit miracle que son père ne l'ait vu que casser des assiettes et non surpris à user de magie pour ne pas les briser.

Observant la silhouette fine de son serviteur descendre les escaliers extérieurs pour se rendre vers les écuries, Arthur se fit violence pour en détacher les yeux et retourner à ses propres occupations.

- Je t'en prie, Merlin. Tiens le coup encore quelques heures. Car cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui tente de te sauver la vie en agissant ainsi.

xxxxxx

Quand Merlin termina enfin son dur labeur au sein des écuries royales, il se pressa de remonter voir le prince.

Arthur s'habillait pour la soirée de sa tunique pourpre qui lui allait si bien, quand il vit le jeune homme franchir sa porte. Comme toujours, il avait oublié de frapper avant d'entrer. Pour autant, s'il ne l'avait entendu, il aurait pu le senti venir à des kilomètres tant il puait le purin. Fronçant le nez, il découvrit avec dépit que l'état général de son ami était à l'image de l'odeur. On aurait dit un mort-vivant. Ses cernes étaient abyssales et son teint cadavérique, associé à une silhouette frêle, il semblait qu'un simple coup de vent suffirait à le briser en morceaux.

- Vous avez encore quelque chose à me faire faire avant que le banquet ne débute ?

- Oui, une dernière chose. J'apprécierais que tu fasses un rapide brin de toilette et que tu enfiles ceci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton costume pour ce soir.

Dépité de devoir encore assumer le service pendant le grand banquet démarrant la semaine de festivités, après avoir passé l'après-midi à curer les stèles royales, Merlin serra les dents pour aller se changer rapidement.

- Inutile de sortir. Tu peux te nettoyer et te changer ici. Tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut derrière ce paravent

Et en effet, il y avait là une grande bassine d'eau tiède, du savon et de quoi lui permettre de se changer intégralement.

Si tout était plus agréable que dans sa petite pièce, au moins là-bas, pouvait-il employer la magie pour soulager ses mains, et ce, sans devoir camoufler ses râles de douleurs.

Patientant près du lit, Arthur pria pour que Merlin ne craque pas, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Déjà arrivait le domestique qu'il avait envoyé chercher sa commande pour la soirée. Un dîner digne d'un roi pour eux seul dans le cadre privé de ses appartements.

_Je t'en prie Merlin, tiens le coup encore quelques minutes._

Tout en enfilant son costume, Merlin réalisa qu'il allait bien rejoindre la garde des serveurs pour la soirée. Au moins les vêtements étaient-ils étonnement doux et agréables à l'œil pour une fois. Et si chaud. C'était appréciable quand on transitait dans les couloirs du château emplis de courants d'air. Joie suprême aucun chapeau à plumes n'était en vu pour compléter son apparat !

Sortant finalement de derrière le paravent, habillé de bonne facture, Merlin fut surpris de voir une table abondée de victuailles savamment disposées entre des bouquets de fleurs séchées et des bougies illuminées. Aux deux extrémités de la table, les fauteuils venaient d'être agrémentés de lierre frais.

Il était face à un véritable dîner aux chandelles pour deux. Nul doute qu'il jouerait donc l'unique serveur d'une soirée que le prince souhaitait romantique.

- Puisqu'à l'évidence, vous n'allez pas de suite descendre à la réception, puis-je savoir qui va vous joindre à ce fin dîner ?

- Oui.

Devant l'absence de réponse complémentaire, Merlin insista juste un peu.

- Et… ?

- Assieds-toi, tu veux.

Merlin fut ainsi poussé par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités de la table installée avec goût. Arthur se plaça face à lui, souriant avec malice.

Après une petite minute de silence représentative de toute l'incompréhension de Merlin, Arthur décroisa ses mains soutenant jusqu'alors sa tête. Il se releva alors, pour prendre en main la carafe de vin doux et verser ce dernier dans les deux verres à pied.

- Vous ne devriez pas attendre votre invitée avant de servir le vin ?

- Mais tu es déjà là que je sache.

- Je…

Il fallut quelques minutes de réflexion intense à Merlin pour soupçonner une seconde qu'il pouvait hypothétiquement bien être l'invité en question.

- Vous vous moquez encore de moi, c'est ça ?

- En ai-je l'air ?

- Vous en avez toujours l'air.

- Un point pour toi.

Repartant à sa place, Arthur se laissa chuter sur sa chaise pour observer avec attention son serviteur. Celui-là même qui souffrait depuis tant de mois par son unique faute d'inattention.

On ne pouvait être un bon roi, si on ne prenant pas soin de ses gens.

On ne pouvait être un homme bon, si on ne prenait pas soin de ses amis.

- Écoute. Je n'ai pas à te dire que je déteste me rendre dans les soirées mondaines organisées par mon père. Alors quand ce dernier m'a demandé ce que je souhaitais obtenir comme cadeau cette année, j'ai clairement indiqué que j'aspirais à avoir cette soirée et la journée de demain libre de toute contrainte.

- Et il a accepté ?

- Oui.

- Je vois que les miracles existent encore, finalement.

- N'est-ce pas. À mon tour, je souhaiterais savoir ce que toi tu souhaites.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Pour de vrai ! Demande-moi tout ce qui te ferait plaisir et je te l'accorde dès ce soir !

Arthur attendit qu'il lui requête de rétablir la magie dans Camelot… Où plus sûrement qu'il demande une somme d'argent conséquente pour compenser tous ces mois de soldes impayés… De beaux vêtements, peut-être. Quoiqu'un cheval, bien à lui, ne lui ferait pas moins défaut…

- Hé bien… Si vous me le demandez vraiment... Je souhaiterais être libéré, moi aussi, de toutes mes charges pour cette soirée et la journée de demain.

- Rien de plus ?

Tout en prenant le temps de la réflexion, Merlin conclu très vite.

- Non. Rien de plus.

Évidemment, un martyr comme lui ne pouvait demander plus et plus inconvenant.

- Merlin, un jour je t'apprendrais ce qu'il est intéressant de répondre à ce genre de question !

- Alors ? Vous m'accordez cette pause ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Merci.

Se levant, souriant comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des mois, Merlin allait sortir, quand Arthur le stoppa à nouveau.

- Merlin !

- Oui ?

- Puis-je toujours t'inviter à dîner avec moi ?

- Je croyais ne plus devoir vous obéir pour ce soir.

- Cela n'a rien d'un ordre. C'est un ami qui propose à un autre ami de l'accompagner dans son repas de fête.

Se mordant les joues, Merlin ne sut quoi répondre. Tout ce qui était disposé sur la table semblait si bon et appétissant. En plus d'être particulièrement copieux. Un simple bol de gruaux d'avoine l'attendait dans sa chambre, faute de temps pour se préparer un repas plus convenable. Alors à choisir…

- Bien. Mais je refuse de vous servir.

- Il n'en était nulle question.

- Alors, peut-être…

Se tournant pour revenir sur ses pas, peut-être un peu trop vivement, Merlin se sentit pris d'un vertige. À trop tirer sur la corde, son corps venait lâchement de l'abandonner.

Aussitôt, Arthur se précipita pour le soutenir, alors qu'il se mettait à vomir à leurs pieds.

- Doucement.

- Je… Pardon ! Je vais nettoyer... Je…

- Calme-toi, d'abord. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as les mains glacées.

- Bien. Ce n'est rien. Juste la tête qui tourne.

Posant rapidement une main sur son front, Arthur y découvrit bien plus.

- Cesses de t'agiter bon sang. Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

- Ça va aller. Ça fait déjà deux jours, elle est presque passée.

Dépité de le découvrir si mal en point, Arthur insista pour le diriger vers son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

- Silence, Merlin. Tu vas t'allonger quelques instants.

- Non… Je vais nettoyer et rentrer… et

- …Et pour l'instant, tu restes ici ! Devons-nous, s'il le faut, dîner plus tard tandis que tu restes bien au chaud devant la cheminée ou enfoui sous les couvertures de ce lit.

- Mais…

- Silence.

- Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus me donner d'ordre jusqu'à demain.

- Ce n'est pas l'ordre d'un prince envers son valet. Mais là encore, la demande d'un ami… Un ami qui s'inquiète pour toi, Merlin.

Croisant le regard sérieux d'Arthur, Merlin ne sut qu'abdiquer.

Il avait tellement mal partout, il était si fatigué… Peut-être pourrait-il juste fermer les yeux quelques petites minutes avant de convaincre Arthur de le laisser fuir les lieux.

- Juste pour cinq minutes, alors.

- Oui. Juste pour cinq minutes.

Se laissant faire, Merlin se sentit tout aussitôt partir dans les songes.

La vitesse de son endormissement fut telle qu'Arthur soupçonna plus sûrement qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Jugeant que la fatigue était la plus grande cause de son malaise, il déboutonna le haut de la chemise pour permettre à Merlin de mieux respirer, avant de l'installer plus confortablement sur son lit. Lui ôtant ses bottes, il fut agréablement surpris de les voir en bon état. Au moins ne prenait-il pas l'eau par les pieds. Finalement, si Merlin n'avait que peu de possession, au moins en prenait-il grands soins.

Assurer qu'il était convenablement couvert, Arthur glissa inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux noirs de son serviteur. Après toutes ces fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie sans qu'il ne le sache, il allait prendre soin de lui, à présent.

* * *

À suivre.

Pas le chapitre le plus passionnant de cette fanfic -_- vous m'en voyez désolée ^_^''

Le suivant sera sûrement plus apprécié, puisqu'il contiendra (enfin) la vision de Merlin sur les faits du passé ^-^

Au plus tard, j'essaie de l'updater d'ici à mercredi/jeudi prochain. Trop de boulot m'attend sur une toute autre tâche d'ici là, sorry u_u


	11. Jours de fête P2

Pardon pour l'update tardive, mais cette semaine, comme le sera la prochaine, est particulièrement prise de tête pour moi -_-'' Ce n'est pas fait exprès, mais au moins pour m'en excuser vous profiterez d'un long chapitre (le plus long de l'histoire, je le crains ^_^''). Bon cela s'explique surtout parce qu'une nouvelle fois, il contient quelques « flash back » issus de la série et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour moi d'interrompre les souvenirs de Merlin en leur milieu ^_^''

En espérant que cette suite plaira et qu'elle vous aidera à retrouver une vision plus sympathique d'Arthur ^-^

**

* * *

Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chap4.2 : Jours de fête - 2**

**.  
**

Jusqu'alors plongé dans l'inconscience, Merlin se réveilla subitement en sursaut.

Aussitôt, il vit le prince Arthur assis à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Chut… Ne bouge pas encore. J'ai presque terminé.

- Terminé quoi ?

Sentant des picotements et une pression étrange sur ses mains, il les regarda pour découvrir qu'elles venaient d'être consciencieusement soignées et pansées. Son corps tout entier se trouvait lui couvert d'un épais édredon. Une situation qui était loin de lui être habituelle.

- C'est vous ?

- Qui d'autre ? Gaius est parti voir sa famille, je te le rappelle.

Arthur ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait avant toute chose, fait venir Gwen en catastrophe pour qu'elle l'aide à diagnostiquer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le soulager de toutes ses meurtrissures, cloques et gerçures.

- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Hochant du chef, Merlin pouvait sans mentir, avouer que oui. Ses maux de tête s'étaient atténués, tandis qu'il se sentait comme sur un nuage sur la couche princière. S'il était toujours fatigué, les nausées étaient tout autant passées. Sûrement l'effet d'un court sommeil réparateur dans un lit si confortable et une chaleur si douce.

- Faim ?

N'osant parler, Merlin répondit à nouveau d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Bien. Pour tout te dire, moi, je suis affamé. Alors, je te propose de reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêtés.

Obtenant encore un acquiescement silencieux, accompagné d'un petit sourire timide, Arthur aida le sorcier à se relever doucement.

- Vertiges ?

Voyant Merlin bouger de nouveau la tête pour nier la question, Arthur se surprit à rire.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Si on parle trop dans ses rêves, on finit par s'entendre et se réveiller.

Il fallut quelques instants à Arthur pour comprendre la phrase. Alors, Merlin croyait rêver ?

L'idée même qu'il puisse être gentil et aimable était si farfelue que Merlin ne pouvait y croire en dehors d'un rêve ?

Il était tombé bien bas pour que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami précieux arrive à ce genre de conclusion. Le plus douloureux au cœur est qu'il avait sans doute plus que raison de penser de la sorte.

N'ayant finalement pas bougé du lit où il était resté assis, Arthur vit soudainement une main se tendre devant lui.

- Vous aviez faim.

Se relevant, il accompagna Merlin près de la table qu'il avait tirée jusque devant la cheminée. Ainsi pourraient-ils partager leur repas tout en profitant de la chaleur du feu crépitant.

Désirant que Merlin profite au mieux des mets mis à leur disposition, Arthur attendit qu'ils en aient terminé avec le dessert pour dévier le cours de leur discussion.

S'ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités jusqu'alors, c'est après quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant qu'il rompit ce dernier pour se jeter enfin à l'eau.

- Merlin…

- Hum ?

- Je… je voulais te présenter des excuses.

La chose restant rare, c'est sans grâce que Merlin cracha ses dernières gorgées de vin qu'il espérait jusqu'alors avaler.

- C'est élégant.

- Avouez que vous m'avez pris par surprise.

Essayant d'oublier la conjugaison des mots prononcés par Merlin, qu'il aimerait effectivement bien « prendre » dans un futur proche, Arthur s'éclaircit la voix pour poursuivre bien que de nouveau interrompu par son serviteur.

- Je ne comprends pas Arthur. Vous n'avez aucune excuse à me présenter. Enfin, je crois…

- C'est… en raison de mon comportement depuis que nous nous connaissons. Il se peut… Il se peut que j'aie réalisé dernièrement ne pas t'avoir toujours rendu la vie facile.

- À quel sujet exactement ?

- Merlin, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu sais bien qu'après tous ces combats que nous avons connus depuis deux ans, je n'ai que peu souvent – pour ne pas dire, jamais – reconnu ta valeur et ton importance dans nos victoires. J'ai… particulièrement manqué de te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté depuis ton arrivée à Camelot.

- Arthur, aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Pris de cours par la question, Arthur en fut particulièrement confus.

- Quoi ?

- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que des gardes entrent dans cette pièce pour m'emporter dans les cachots ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Supposant que - peut-être - c'était la manière de Merlin de se donner là, l'occasion d'évoquer sa magie, Arthur en fut pour sa peine quand son domestique éleva franchement la voix.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous me permettez de me reposer dans votre lit, vous m'offrez un repas comme je n'en ai jamais eu, et à présent, vous vous excusez pour les faits du passé ! Que dois-je en déduire, mis à part qu'il s'agit là d'actes de charité offerts à un condamner à mort ?

- Mais non… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ? Déjà ce matin, nous avons eu droit à ta parano sur un empoisonneur qui en voudrait à ma vie et maintenant tu prends ce dîner de fête pour le dernier repas du condamner ?

- Un empoisonneur ? Vous m'accusez de vous avoir empoisonné ? Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes même pas malade !

Laissant sa tête frapper violemment la table en bois, Arthur en gémit de douleur physique et morale. Il s'en voulut particulièrement d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Cette histoire d'assassin n'avait eu lieu que dans le rêve piloté par Balinor et non dans la réalité. L'évoquer n'allait pas l'aider à détourner la paranoïa de Merlin.

- Je t'en prie Merlin, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et plus encore, cesse de croire que tout ce qui arrive puisse avoir un lien avec une quelconque future sanction. Je ne te reproche strictement rien, et il ne va rien arriver à personne. Je m'y engage complètement.

Bien que toujours sceptique, Merlin revint à leur premier sujet.

- Dans ce cas, pour quoi vous vous excusez, au juste ?

- Comme je viens de le dire, j'ai juste réalisé avoir manqué de reconnaissance à ton égard depuis que tu es à mon service.

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne vais pas mourir ?

- Merlin !

- Bien, bien…

Observant ses mains bandées, Merlin prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer ces nombreuses fois où effectivement Arthur – bien qu'involontairement – lui avait manqué cruellement de considération, ignorant tout de son rôle dans leurs faits d'armes. Pour autant, il ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas savoir ce qu'on ne lui disait pas.

- Vous savez, Arthur… Vous n'êtes pas toujours cet idiot princier que je vous accuse si souvent d'être.

Pour le lui démontrer, Merlin se laissa emporter par de tout autre souvenir.

Il en avait tant qui lui permettaient de voir le prince autrement.

- Vous vous méprenez en croyant ne m'avoir jamais témoigné respect ou reconnaissance. Souvenez-vous ! À peine quelques jours après ma prise de fonction, vous m'avez cru quand j'ai accusé le chevalier Vaillant de tricher lors du tournoi – moi, un simple serviteur encore si étranger à la cour et à ses coutumes, que vous connaissiez à peine. Et après que vous l'ayez vaincu, lui et ses serpents, vous m'avez même présenté vos premières excuses, pour avoir un instant douté de moi !

**« Ah oui, je voulais te dire, Merlin. J'ai fait une erreur. Il était injuste de te congédier… »**

- Quel serviteur peut se targuer d'en avoir obtenu une seule fois du roi ou du prince ? Peu de temps après, lorsque j'ai voulu venir en aide à Gwen en m'accusant moi-même de sorcellerie, vous n'avez pas hésitez une seconde à faire en sorte que votre père ne crois pas en mes paroles !

**« - C'était moi ! Genièvre n'est pas une sorcière. C'est moi qui suis sorcier. Je ne saurais la laisser mourir à ma place. Je m'en remets donc à votre merci, Votre Majesté !**

**- Arrêtez cet homme !**

**- Père, je vous en prie. Je ne saurais le tolérer. Il est impossible que Merlin soit un sorcier. … Il m'a sauvé la vie, ne l'oubliez pas ! … Comme Gaius l'a dit, il est atteint… d'une grave… maladie mentale.**

**- Vraiment ? s'en surpris à peine, le roi.**

**- Il est amoureux…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- …de Genièvre !**

**- Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !**

**- Bien sûr que si. Tu peux l'admettre. … Merlin est un prodige… Mais précisons que c'est un prodige d'idiotie. De ce fait, il ne saurait être sorcier.**

**Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer une telle évidence, le roi avait balayé cette interruption d'un simple mouvement de main.**

**- Alors, ne me fait plus perdre mon temps. Maintenant, laissez-le partir. »**

- Sir... Qui dans Camelot a-t-il pu ainsi profiter de votre protection sur un sujet aussi sensible que la magie ? Tout le monde tremble à la seule idée que l'on puisse associer son nom à la sorcellerie en présence de votre père, car tout à chacun sait que le roi Uther ne transige pas à ce sujet. La moindre rumeur suffit à vous faire condamner à mort. Alors que vous. Vous avez contrée ma propre réédition !

- Tu ne voulais que sauver une amie.

- Il n'empêche que vous ne pouviez vraiment savoir si ce que je disais était vrai.

Non. Pas même à cet instant, songea Arthur. Merlin ignorant juste que durant les précédentes nuits, Balinor avait agi avec on ne peut plus d'efficacité pour que cela change, enfin.

- Vous avez ensuite contré les ordres de votre père pour affronter les pires dangers dans le seul but d'aller aux cavernes de Balor y trouver les feuilles nécessaires pour combattre mon empoisonnement.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire ! Tu avais bu la coupe qui m'était destinée !

- Sauf que votre père avait raison. Un domestique n'a que peu de valeur. Il se remplace ! Vous non ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû prendre de tels risques pour moi !

- Tu MOURRAIS !

- Peut-être. Il n'empêche que peu d'hommes de lignée royale auraient combattu la Cockatrice pour un simple valet, si incompétent de surcroît.

À cela, Arthur ne répondit rien. Car il avait malheureusement raison, sur ce point.

- Pas plus que vous n'aviez à m'aider à libérer mon village natal ! Vous avez là encore risqué votre vie pour des gens n'appartenant même pas à votre royaume ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais juste avant le combat final… C'est même vous qui m'avez aidé à m'habiller de ma cotte de mailles. L'espace d'un instant, vous avez échangé nos rôles, en m'habillant et m'offrant des paroles d'encouragement et de réconfort. Vous ne vous êtes pas plus moqué de mes craintes ou de mes peurs que cela nous conduise tous à la mort.

**« - Tu es prêt, Merlin ?**

**- J'ai la gorge sèche.**

**- Moi aussi… Cela a été un honneur. jugea bon de confier Arthur.**

**- Quoi qu'il arrive… pendant le combat, ne changez pas l'opinion que vous avez de moi, sir.**

**- C'est entendu. Mais tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur.**

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment, ce que je voulais dire… »**

- Soit. Mais je n'ai plus été très à ton écoute peu après, Merlin… Quand ton ami est mort… Quand je t'ai poussé à rentrer avec nous, avant même la fin de sa crémation…

- Qu'êtes-vous allé vous imaginer ? Vous ne m'avez jamais contraint à rien. Au départ, je ne souhaitais pas même rentrer à Camelot. J'avais si peur de laisser de nouveau ma mère seule et sans défense. D'autres seigneurs de guerre pouvaient très bien venir à leur tour pour les harceler. C'est elle seule qui m'a convaincu de rentrer et poussé à le faire sans plus attendre. Elle seule a réussi à me faire comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas vivre dans la crainte perpétuelle de perdre l'autre. Aussi, soyez sûr que pas un seul de vos ordres n'aurait su prendre le dessus sur les souhaits de ma mère ! Je peux juste ajouter qu'il m'était à l'inverse plus facile - ma décision prise - de partir sans plus attendre. Rester plus longtemps n'aurait fait qu'ajouter à ma douleur. Voir mon ami sur le bûcher... cette image était trop dure à voir et accepter…

- Alors… À ce moment-là, je ne t'ai pas contraint à agir contre ta volonté ?

- Arthur… Croyez-vous sincèrement que vous puissiez me pousser à faire plus que je ne le voudrais vraiment ?

N'osant répondre par l'affirmatif, Arthur se permit juste un sourire pour nier l'évidence. Les images de Balinor mises à part, Merlin ne lui avait effectivement jamais laissé le sentiment d'être un homme que l'on oblige à agir contre sa volonté. Son manque total de respect à son égard, quand il lui parlait parfois dans l'objectif simple de vouloir juste lui dire ses quatre vérités, en était une preuve indéniable. Ca et toutes ces fois où Merlin avait ignoré ses ordres pour leurs propres sauvegardes.

- La mort de William t'a peiné.

- Autant que la perte de tous ceux qui m'étaient chers.

- Je le devine sans mal. Et j'en suis si désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Aucune des morts que je pleure n'est de votre fait.

- Si seulement je pouvais te croire… Je ne suis vraiment pas à la hauteur de l'image que tu as de moi.

Car Arthur savait qu'il n'en était même rien, qu'il était l'unique responsable – lui et son père – de la perte de tant d'âmes si attachées à Merlin…

Ignorant les pensées de son prince, le sorcier reprit le fil de ses souvenirs.

- Vous vous souvenez de la licorne ? N'avez-vous pas lors du dernier test de Gedref prouvé que vous ne me considériez pas comme un simple domestique remplaçable ?

**« - J'ignorais que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour moi.**

**- Croyez-moi, sir, j'en suis le premier surpris.**

**- … Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Merlin.**

**- J'ai une idée ! Voilà ce qu'on peut faire. On peut verser tout le liquide dans une seule coupe. Elle sera donc empoisonnée. De cette façon, toute la boisson sera but dans une seule et unique coupe.**

**- Tu… Tu… Tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air.**

**- Est-ce donc là un compliment ?**

**Ne souhaitant pas confirmer cette évidence, Arthur se contenta de prendre Merlin dans le plus vieux piège du monde. Pointant son doigt vers le ciel, il poussa son serviteur à détourner son regard de la table où se trouvait au moins une coupe empoisonnée, d'un simple éclat de voix.**

**- OH ! Là !**

**Comme prévu, Merlin se tourna pour essayer de voir ce qui avait capté l'attention du prince… avant de comprendre que ce dernier essayait juste – et avec succès – de détourner son attention pour boire le contenu des deux coupes.**

**- NON ! C'était à moi de la boire !**

**- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire.**

**- Votre heure n'a pas sonné ! Ce n'est pas votre destin !**

**- Tu te trompes, encore une fois.**

**- Écoutez-moi !**

**- Tu le sais bien, Merlin. J'ai toujours refusé de t'écouter.**

**- Arthur ! Non ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? »**

Au souvenir de ce passé, Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne les laisserait jamais glisser le long de ses joues devant le prince. Mais il ne pouvait camoufler toute son émotion. Il avait vraiment cru perdre Arthur à cet instant. Le voir boire le contenu des deux coupes, avec l'assurance que l'une d'elles contenait un poison mortel ! Voir Arthur s'effondrer quelques secondes à peine après... Tout cela était pour lui un souvenir tout aussi douloureux que la mort de William, de Freya ou de son père... Car là encore, même si l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, il avait cru l'avoir perdu ! Cette scène l'avait conduit dès lors à prendre conscience que le prince avait en lui bien plus de cœur qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer. Mais elle lui avait aussi permis de réaliser combien il tenait à Arthur. Et même si finalement, toute cette mésaventure s'était terminée au mieux, avec un prince seulement plongé dans le sommeil et la malédiction sur Camelot levée. Rien n'avait jamais été plus pareil, par la suite. Car jusqu'alors, Merlin ne croyait pas un instant qu'Arthur puisse vraiment mourir sans qu'il n'ait moyen de s'y opposer. À quoi servait sa magie, si elle ne pouvait contrer tous les dangers qu'encourrait le prince ?

Arthur aussi se souvenait parfaitement de ces évènements. Lui aussi avait vraiment cru mourir. Mais l'idée même de laisser Merlin boire une seconde fois le poison qui lui était destiné n'était pas envisageable ! Quand il avait vu des mois plus tôt, Merlin gémir sur son lit de mort, empoissonné par Nimue, il s'était juré que jamais plus cela se reproduirait.

Pour Merlin, le souvenir de la mort factice d'Arthur ne pouvait que lui remémorer sa lutte mortelle, peu après, contre la morsure de la bête Glapissante. Là encore, il avait manqué de peu de perdre le prince héritier. Là encore, son cœur s'était empli de peur et de peine à l'idée de pouvoir perdre l'homme voué à rétablir la magie sur Camelot. Mais plus que pour cette raison et la perspective future de pouvoir un jour user librement de magie sans craindre la sentence mortelle du roi Uther, c'était pour Arthur lui-même que Merlin avait tremblé. Seuls sa mère, Gaius ou le prince avaient obtenu le privilège de valoir plus que sa propre vie à ses yeux de sorcier entêté.

- Que dirais-tu de mon comportement envers toi, lorsque Cédric m'a perverti l'esprit ?

- Comme vous venez de le dire, sir. Il vous avait manipulé. Et puis, vous m'avez présenté cette fois là encore, vos excuses.

- Ah, oui ?

- En quelque sorte, du moins.

**« - Je n'ai pas oublié ta paresse et ton insolence. Ni le fait que tu as osé me traiter de grand ballot. Mais je dois admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans tes accusions contre Cédric.**

**- Cela signifie que vous admettez que cette fois-ci j'avais bien raison ?**

**- …pas exactement, non. »**

- Si tu le prends ainsi.

Arthur était médusé par la capacité de son serviteur à oublier les faits où il n'avait été qu'un sombre crétin. Qu'il ne veuille pas évoquer les évènements liés à son usage de la magie était compréhensible. Mais même lorsqu'il abordait le sujet de Cédric, où il aurait eu plus qu'à se plaindre de son comportement en toute indépendance du sujet : « magie », il trouvait encore à ne garder en mémoire que l'infime phrase qu'il lui avait offert pour toutes excuses.

- Vous avez tant changé depuis deux années… Auriez-vous eu l'idée de passer pour un simple paysan pour prouver votre valeur dans un tournoi, avant ?

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant notre rencontre.

- Bien sur que Non ! Qui aurait seulement pu me venir en aide pour organiser cette… expérience ? Je n'ai pas aussi confiance en ceux qui m'entourent.

Cette phrase anodine mit le sourire aux lèvres de Merlin. Il savait qu'Arthur avait confiance en lui. Mais l'entendre à nouveau, même de façon détournée, lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Si par le passé, vous n'en aviez jamais fait preuve, depuis lors vous avez démontré y avoir acquis la modestie.

**« - Votre peuple attend son champion. Il est temps de vous dévoiler, sir. lui avait-il dit, sachant comme Arthur devait trépigner d'impatience de révéler enfin la vérité sur son identité.**

**Au lieu de cela, le prince avait enjoint sa doublure – l'éphémère _Messir Guillaume de Déhérat_ – à sortir de la tente à sa place.**

**- Tu dois aller recevoir le trophée !**

**- Je croyais que ce serait pour vous, votre heure de gloire. avait ajouté Gwen, surprise d'un tel revirement de situation.**

**- Peut-être… que c'est juste l'heure de l'humilité. »**

- Soyons honnêtes, Merlin. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé si souvent par la suite. Je n'ai jamais caché ma fierté à venir au bout de mes adversaires.

- C'est vraiment étrange, sir. Vous semblez vouloir absolument me faire dire du mal de vous… Mais il n'en sera rien. Car si vous n'êtes peut-être pas expert en remerciements, je n'en reste pas moins reconnaissant pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour me protéger.

- Moi ? Te protéger ? Quand ?

- Vous avez par exemple tenté de m'avertir du danger que je risquais quand vous pensiez que j'entretenais quelques sentiments pour dame Morgane.

**« - Il faut y mettre un terme. Le roi te fera décapiter, s'il le découvre. Ne nie pas, c'est inutile.**

**- Que suis-je censé nier ? avait rétorqué Merlin, aux étranges accusations du prince.**

**- Ton affection pour dame Morgane.**

**- Je vois…**

**- Écoute les conseils d'un homme qui connaît… qui connaît les femmes… Essais de t'en tenir aux filles qui sont plus… comment dire… à ta portée.**

**- Merci, répondit Merlin, quelque peu désabusé par cette notion de « portée ».**

**- Elle ne peut être que ton amie, alors oublie le reste.**

**- Mouais, je sais.**

**- Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Merlin.**

**…**

**Devant l'air satisfait du prince, Merlin du toutefois le contredire quand il fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne plus l'entendre.**

**- Même pas en rêve. »**

- Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas votre sœur de sang, pourtant, tout autre « frère » de votre rang ne m'aurait pas prévenu, mais accusé de vouloir entretenir une telle relation avec une dame de sa qualité. Même si je n'ai aucun sentiment de la sorte pour elle, vous auriez du m'en accuser et non m'avertir du danger potentiel que j'encourais. Qui peut se targuer de profiter d'une telle précaution ?

- Ce n'est qu'une anecdote. Je ne t'ai pas tant protégé…

- Et pourtant… En plus de vous positionner constamment devant moi dans chacun de nos combats, vous m'avez tout autant prévenu quand la garde de votre père était à ma recherche. Après que le troll ayant pris l'apparence de Lady Catrina l'ait convaincu que je lui avais volé ses armoiries !

**« - Tu dois partir d'ici. Le roi m'a ordonné de t'arrêter. Caterina t'accuse d'avoir volé son sceau.**

**- Mais je n'ai rien fait !**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu n'as pas le temps de m'expliquer. Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu dois quitter Camelot. Tout de suite !**

**- Arthur, c'est un troll ! Elle essaie de monter un coup contre moi !**

**- On a déjà parlé de tout ça.**

**- Je vous dis la vérité. Je l'ai vu !**

**- Ça m'est égal, tu dois partir, Merlin ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! »**

- Réalisez-vous seulement que vous avez fait passer ma parole avant celle de vos chevaliers, de votre belle-mère, mais aussi du chasseur de sorcier, du chasseur de druides, ainsi que celle de votre père ? Le roi, lui-même !

- Peut-être…

- Réalisez-vous plus encore que vous avez confié volontairement tout aussi souvent votre vie entre mes mains ?

**« - Arthur, Gaius a préparé une potion qui donne l'apparence de la mort sans qu'on soit effectivement mort. C'est parfait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela vous mènera qu'aux portes de la mort.**

**- Ah… si c'est seulement aux portes…**

**- … C'est totalement sans danger. Une simple goutte de l'antidote en annulera immédiatement les effets. précisa Gaius.**

**- Un antidote. Quel antidote ? Tu n'avais pas parlé de ça, Merlin !**

**…**

**- La potion va ralentir votre rythme cardiaque et votre respiration. C'est-à-dire que sur un plan pratique vous serez mort. ajouta le médecin.**

**- Et l'antidote en annulera les effets ?**

**- No…oui, s'il est administré à temps.**

**- Et dans le cas contraire ?**

**- Vous serez mort.**

**…**

**- Merlin aura l'antidote, une fois que j'aurais administré le poison, heu… la potion, il aura une demi-heure pour vous le donner.**

**Sachant ce que cela signifiait, Arthur fixa avec force son valet.**

**- Bien. Alors, ne sois pas en retard, Merlin !**

**- Ça m'arrive ? »**

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que tout prince porterait une telle confiance en un simple domestique ? Sans compter qu'au final, vous m'avez très clairement remercié pour mon aide.

**« - Merlin, je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais douté de toi… D'accord peut-être un peu. Mais c'est ta faute. Tu as une allure suspecte, un regard fuyant… comme si tu avais toujours quelque chose à cacher.**

**- Je suis comme un livre ouvert.**

**- Je ne le crois pas une seconde. Toutefois, je reconnais que sans ton aide, j'aurais encore un Troll pour belle-mère.**

**- Hum…**

**- Alors, merci. »**

- Vous m'êtes tout autant venu en aide, quand je tentais de sauver Gaius des accusations infondées qui l'avait conduit au bûcher.

**« À l'annonce de la sentence du roi sur le médecin de la cour suspecté de sorcellerie, Merlin avait voulu une fois encore dire toute la vérité. S'exclamant dès lors en public.**

**- Menteur !**

**Aussitôt, Arthur s'était interposé entre son valet et la garde armée.**

**- Je me charge de lui !**

**Alors que Merlin essayait de combattre la prise d'Arthur, ce dernier tenta de le raisonner.**

**- Je sais que tu es bouleversé, je sais que tu es hors de toi, et je ne te mettrais pas au cachot.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**- Je bafoue la loi. Tu n'as que quelques minutes.**

**C'est ainsi que grâce à lui, il avait pu enfin parler à son mentor, jusqu'alors isolé dans les geôles du château. »**

- Vous allez me traiter de fillette, comme à votre habitude. Mais vous ne prenez pas assez conscience du nombre de fois où vous avez brisé nos positions respectives pour me venir en aide, sans que je ne vous en aie moi-même remercié. Alors… si d'aventures, vous avez pu vous souvenir d'évènements du passé où l'inverse a pu avoir lieu… Ne vous en tenez pas tant rigueur. Nul homme n'est parfait. Vous et moi compris. Je suis toujours aussi fière et heureux de vous servir, Arthur. Peu m'importe les fois où vous oubliez que je ne suis pas que votre serviteur… Tant que vous vous souvenez, que je suis… juste un peu plus… à vos yeux, quand cela a vraiment de l'importance.

- Tu sais que tu as toujours été bien plus que mon simple valet de pied. N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Plus d'une fois, vous avez su me prouver votre amitié. Vous souvenez-vous quand le chasseur de druide allait me frapper ? Vous l'avez stoppé avant même qu'il ne me touche.

**« - Laissez-le tranquille. Merlin est mon serviteur. Il a ma confiance absolue. Si vous avez un problème avec lui, vous venez à moi. Vous comprenez ? »**

- Vous ne m'avez jamais fais le moindre reproche pour la nourriture que j'avais alors subtilisé…

- Indépendamment de la raison farfelue que tu m'avais évoquées pour l'expliquer, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu en avais eu juste besoin. Quel ami aurais-je été si je t'avais laissé souffrir de la faim en t'accusant de vol. Tu étais si flagrant dans tes actes, que j'ai pris cela pour ta demande détournée à obtenir mon accord pour agir ainsi.

- Vous voyez ? Vous avez su être présent pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Même après… Même alors que je me sentais affligé par la perte récente d'une amie, vous avez essayé de me réconforter.

**« - Ah ! Merlin. Je te cherchais partout.**

**- Oui, je vois. Et vous allez me demander de polir votre amure et aussi de laver vos vêtements et de nettoyer votre chambre…**

**- Quelque chose t'a contrarié, on dirait.**

**- C'est possible. avait-il répondu d'une voix malheureuse.**

**- C'est parce que je t'ai jeté de l'eau à la figure ?**

**- Hum… C'était pas très gentil.**

**- C'était un peu injuste, c'est vrai. Comme quand tu m'as traité d'obèse !**

**- Pourquoi c'était injuste ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas obè… Argg…**

**Arthur réalisant que Merlin se moquait gentiment de lui, décida d'agir pour couper court une bonne fois pour toutes à la mélancolie de son ami. Et pour cela il ne voyait rien de plus efficace que de l'embêter gentiment en lui frottant les cheveux. Comme espérée, la réaction fut immédiate.**

**- Haaaa…**

**- Besoin d'une remise en forme ?**

**- Nan nan nan…**

**Le voyant enfin sourire à ses taquineries, Arthur en fut heureux.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

**- Merci. »**

Arthur se souvenait très bien avoir été inquiet de la mine attristée de Merlin. Mais à part ces quelques mots, il n'avait su quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs… Voir sa mélancolie était une chose, savoir la contrer une tout autre épreuve, bien plus difficile à affronter que les créatures et assassins venant à lui. En y réfléchissant avec les nouveaux éléments qu'il avait en sa possession grâce à Balinor, Arthur comprenait surtout qu'en réalité les bêtes démoniaques qu'il combattait étaient souvent tuées par ou à l'aide de Merlin, qui lui donnait tout autant un sérieux coup de main quand il combattait de simples hommes d'épées. On pouvait en conclure qu'il n'était pas doué en grand-chose…

Pour Merlin, c'était l'ensemble de tous ces évènements, de toutes ces paroles et actes d'Arthur qui l'avait mené à ne plus voir dans le prince un simple abruti gâté pourri, mais l'homme droit et bon qui deviendrait ce roi juste et puissant que tous attendaient pour Camelot. Un homme plus compréhensif et aimant que ne le serait jamais son père, Uther Pendragon.

Mais cette constatation, cette affection, pour ne pas dire attirance, il ne souhaitait pas l'avouer si simplement à Arthur. Si camoufler d'hypothétiques sentiments envers Morgane était un danger, avouer en avoir de profonds et sincères pour le prince lui-même, un homme… Quels châtiments risquait-il à admettre pareille folie ?

Ce que Merlin négligeait à cet instant, c'est qu'Arthur avait sans mal pu lire en lui quand il remémorait ses souvenirs. Comment le prince aurait-il pu ne pas voir son emportement, sa vivacité, ou sa timidité et ses rougeurs accompagnant chacun de ses mots.

Presqu'amusé que son serviteur puisse être si transparent sur ses sentiments quand il était si doué à cacher sa magie, Arthur se leva finalement de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

Merlin ayant été debout depuis une bonne moitié de son monologue, Arthur tapota l'espace présent à ses côtés pour l'inciter à venir s'y placer.

- Quoi que tu puisses en dire, je te dois tout un tas d'excuses, Merlin. Et je ne sais pas comment te les présenter. Je ne sais même pas comment tu pourrais les accepter…

- Prince Arthur, vous n'avez pas d'excuses à me faire.

- Même si tu peux te remémorer des souvenirs du passé où je fus respectueux envers toi, je ne t'ai pas moins traité comme un chien toutes ces dernières semaines.

- Comme toujours, vous exagérez tout ce qui se rapporte à votre illustre personne.

- Merlin… Comment peux-tu seulement me sourire ainsi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Regarde-toi ! Même en étant malade, je n'ai pas su voir ta détresse et tes besoins, allant jusqu'à t'envoyer dans l'enfer des cuisines au plus fort de ta fièvre.

- Arthur…

Soupirant, Merlin comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

- Vous manquez trop de recul. Vous avez vous-même été surchargé de travail depuis des mois. Votre père ne vous laisse aucun répit. Vous alternez les rondes sur Camelot aux surveillances à la frontière. Vous êtes en charge de la formation de vos chevaliers alors que vous n'avez pas même terminé vos propres apprentissages. Depuis quand n'aviez-vous pas pu profiter d'une simple soirée de repos ?

- Merlin…

- C'est clair que vous mangez à votre faim, dormez dans une couche dont je n'oserais rêver jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Mais vos tâches sont toutes aussi nombreuses que les miennes, et vos responsabilités énormes envers les gens de camelot. Sans parler que vous risquez votre vie presque chaque semaine pour protéger le royaume. Et avec tout cela, vous n'avez même pas la possibilité d'être vous-même au côté de votre propre père. Toujours à devoir garder votre masque de prince indestructible quelque soit ceux que vous croisez…

- Avec tous, sauf toi.

- Peut-être…

- Pas peut-être...

- Alors, j'en suis heureux, Arthur.

- Comment peux-tu m'être si loyal et fidèle quand j'ignore à ce point tous tes besoins ?

- Vous étiez occupés. Et…

- Et ?

Ne sachant ce qu'allait révéler Merlin, Arthur était à l'écoute comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Et, je n'ai pas non plus affiché une grande volonté à vouloir vous faire passer un message. Si vous n'avez pas vu que je peinais à assumer mon travail, je ne vous en ai pas plus parlé. Si j'avais dit clairement être épuisé, je devine que vous en auriez tenu compte.

- Dans une certaine mesure, tu as raison. Tu as cette capacité rare à jouer les martyrs.

- Je ne joue pas les martyrs !

Souriant à cette révolte toute Merlinesque, Arthur sentit une partie du poids pesant sur sa poitrine le libérer. Tout n'était pas parfait. Mais entendre les souvenirs de Merlin sur son sujet l'avait tout de même soulagé. Découvrir que le jeune homme ne cumulait pas un ressentit farouche à son égard n'avait pas de prix. Fort de cette nouvelle assurance, peut-être était-il enfin temps pour lui, d'avouer son propre secret…

- C'est tellement ridicule quand j'y pense.

Croisant le regard d'incompréhension de Merlin, Arthur n'en fut que plus motivé à aller au bout de tous ces non-dits qui s'accumulaient entre eux depuis tant de mois.

- Quoi que tu en dises, Merlin, j'ai inconsciemment négligé mon meilleur ami et oublié de prendre soin de mon serviteur... Pourtant, quel que soit l'instant, je suis incapable de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Jour comme nuit, mes pensées sont perpétuellement dirigées sur toi. Je souhaite tellement que tu ailles bien, qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Que c'est finalement cette fixation qui se retourne contre toi, m'obnubilant au point d'en oublier de m'assurer que tout va réellement bien pour toi en dehors de mes pensées...

- Je…

Ne sachant quel mot employer pour répondre à cet aveu si… inattendu, Merlin se contenta de glisser sa main dans celle d'Arthur. Quand ces dernières se frôlèrent, Arthur s'en saisit avec fermeté. Ce simple contact accéléra le cœur du sorcier. Était-il vraiment possible que le prince si distant physiquement avec lui, habituellement, puisse lui porter des sentiments aussi proches des siens ?

Quand ils croisèrent leur regard, Arthur eut la certitude qu'il n'y avait plus de faux semblants entre eux. Alors, enfin, approcha-t-il doucement Merlin pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'écarter ou de le repousser. Mais pour tous rejets, le jeune homme ferma la distance les séparant, tout en fermant ses yeux bleus.

Ceux du prince étaient trop hypnotisant pour qu'il puisse les affronter plus longuement. Alors seulement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se reculer puis s'approcher avec plus d'entrain.

Dès lors, les baisers ne cessèrent plus, toujours plus longs, plus empressés, plus engagés.

Ayant doucement repoussé Merlin au fond du lit pour mieux s'attaquer à lui, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'écoute des petits gémissements de sa victime consentante.

- Ne vous moquez pas.

- Jamais. Surtout pas de ça.

Merlin hocha la tête pour l'en remercier, tandis qu'Arthur plongeait de nouveau sur les lèvres rougies. L'idée n'était pas foncièrement d'aller bien plus loin. Mais après toutes ces semaines de désirs refoulés, de frustration, de travail acharné et de mal-être profond pour les deux hommes, il était bon de savoir pouvoir aussi donner du plaisir à l'autre.

Toutefois désireux de finir la nuit sans frustration, Arthur s'enquit de dépouiller Merlin de sa chemise, avant d'en faire de même pour lui. Ne quittant que peu les lèvres offertes de Merlin, ce dernier eut bien du mal à exprimer sa gêne.

- Froid…

- Glisse-toi sous les draps.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il s'y enfouit aussitôt, tandis qu'Arthur lui ordonnait d'ôter son pantalon dans la foulée. Non dupe, Merlin le voyait venir avec ce type de demande…

- Ce sera pire !

- Crois-moi, il n'en sera rien.

Faisant la moue par principe, Merlin ne s'exécuta pas moins, alors de nouveau imité par le prince. Ainsi dépourvu de toute barrière, Arthur s'enquit de faire raviver la chaleur en eux.

Masquant sa fébrilité à l'idée de toucher celui qu'il aimait, aussi intimement, il frôla plus qu'il ne toucha au prime abord le sexe du sorcier.

Mais la réaction naturelle de Merlin à ses premiers gestes empreints de maladresse l'incita à ne pas s'arrêter là. Prenant les mains du sorcier à la respiration chaotique, il les guida à son propre sexe tendu, avant de poursuivre ses mouvements quelque peu empressés sur celui de Merlin. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute ou deux pour que les deux hommes jouissent de leur masturbation mutuelle. Ils n'avaient pas là de quoi se vanter de leur endurance, mais ce n'était pas vraiment leur préoccupation du moment.

Perdus dans leur plaisir, tous deux recherchaient laborieusement leur souffle quand Arthur sentit le corps de Merlin trembler avec force.

- Toujours froid ?

- Non…

- Tu trembles tellement.

- C'est… c'était trop fort…

Amusé et inquiet à la fois de cette réaction pour de si simples caresses appuyées, Arthur l'enserra avec tendresse. Collant le dos pâle à son torse, il couvrit de ses bras tout en force ceux plus fins de Merlin, tout en s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien couverts par les couvertures et l'édredon en plume.

Merlin ainsi emprisonné respira doucement, mais profondément, dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'emprise sur son corps. Alors seulement, ce dernier stoppa enfin ses tremblements incontrôlés.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Hum…

Se tournant finalement, pour mieux se blottir contre Arthur, celui-ci serra un peu plus sa prise, ajoutant un simple baiser sur son front. Il avait conscience qu'ils étaient déjà allés trop loin pour la faible santé du garçon.

- Alors, dors, à présent.

- Ne devrais-je pas plutôt rentrer ?

- Pas cette nuit, Merlin.

- Mais…

- Merlin, écoute-moi.

Caressant tout doucement le contour du visage aimé, Arthur était amusé et surpris de voir que tel un chat, Merlin fermait les yeux, voire ronronnait, en fonction des caresses ainsi offertes.

- Ce qui se passe maintenant n'est en rien différent de la relation que nous avions avant.

Voyant sans mal un voile de douleur traverser son visage, Arthur s'en voulut d'être aussi maladroit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a une différence entre les moments où nous sommes seuls et ceux où nous sommes en présence de témoins. Avec les autres, tu me parles presque comme un domestique le doit envers son maître. Mais quand nous sommes seuls, tu ne te gênes jamais de me dire le fond de ta pensée avec les mots que tu choisis. Il doit en être de même pour le reste. Pour notre bien à tous les deux, tu dois absolument garder une certaine distance à mon égard devant qui que ce soit. Mais quand nous serons seuls et plus sûrement dans cette chambre, je veux que tu restes toi. Je souhaite que tu puisses agir avec moi comme tu le désir et surtout pas que tu te restreignes de me toucher, ou de…

- …vous embrasser ?

Le lui confirmant d'un hochement de tête, Arthur eut la joie de voir Merlin mettre cette demande en pratique tout aussitôt en lui offrant un baiser amoureux.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Alors, quand nous serons ici…

- Plus exactement, quand nous avons la certitude que nous sommes seuls et sans risque d'être rejoint par un tiers… Ok ?

Obtenant un acquiescement ferme de Merlin, Arthur se sentit définitivement apaisé.

- Bien. À présent, dormons. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je suis vraiment épuisé par tout ce yoyo émotionnel que je viens de vivre.

Ne se faisant pas prier, lui-même trop épuisé pour soulever ne serait-ce qu'un bras, Merlin s'enfouit dans la chaleur corporelle du prince, s'endormant ainsi profondément.

xxxxx

Dans la nuit noire, peu avant l'aube, la température s'était abaissée avec la perte du feu, quand Merlin se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'un léger vent était venu caresser sa joue. Ne trouvant aucune fenêtre ouverte, il se replongea sous la chaleur des draps. À ses côtés, Arthur était profondément endormi. Il semblait si…serein, ainsi exposé dans son sommeil.

Claquant finalement des dents de froid, Merlin repéra les bûches entreposées dans un panier près de la cheminée. Les glissants par la magie dans l'antre, il les enflamma tout aussitôt par sa seule volonté. Il y avait là, bien assez pour rehausser la chaleur des lieux jusqu'au matin. Appréciant d'avoir ainsi pu raviver la cheminée sans bouger plus qu'un cil, Merlin ferma de nouveau les yeux, une paix profonde au fond de lui.

Arthur patienta de longues minutes avant de rouvrir ses propres paupières. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Merlin dormait si légèrement, à l'instant où il avait caressé ses mèches hirsutes. Quelle n'était pas sa surprise de le voir alors user de magie. Par la même, ses derniers doutes étaient définitivement levés. Que ses rêves proviennent de lui seul ou de Balinor, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait donc inventé cette histoire pour donner à ses songes un aspect plus mélodramatique. Son ami possédait bel et bien un don, celui d'employer la magie sans prononcer un seul charme, preuve en était ce feu ranimé sans le murmure d'un seul mot.

Se rendormant à son tour, Arthur sut qu'il lui faudrait vraiment discuter de tout cela avec Merlin dès leur réveil.

* * *

À suivre…

La suite d'ici mercredi prochain au mieux. Désolée de ne pouvoir faire plus vite ^-^'''


	12. Jours de fête P3

Avec toutes mes plus profondes excuses pour le temps que cela m'aura pris, me revoilà enfin avec la suite ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un très très gros passage à vide qui s'est mutualisé à plusieurs week-end overbookés et des journées trop chargées au taffe pour me permettre d'écrire à ma pause déjeuner -_-. Bilan, pas moyen de trouver le temps de finaliser ce chapitre avant ce soir.

Donc, enfin, et sans plus attendre, l'avant-dernier chapitre présentant l'ultime recours aux souvenirs pour Merlin. (avec un grrr spécial pour cette mise en forme "made in fanfiction" qui m'agace toujours autant -_-'')

En espérant que cela ne vous décevra pas trop après une si longue attente ^_^''

**

* * *

**

**.Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Chap4.3 : Jours de fête - 3**

**.  
**

Les lueurs de l'aube éclairaient les deux corps enlacés quand Arthur se réveilla complètement.

Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines.

Non seulement cette nuit aucun spectre n'était venu hanter ses songes. Mais suite à un bon repas partagé en compagnie de Merlin, il avait eu tout le plaisir de profiter du jeune homme en mode bouillotte - le corps brûlant de plaisir de son valet blotti au creux de ses bras.

À ce doux souvenir, Arthur observa le corps abandonné à ses côtés, se surprenant à sourire bêtement à sa vue.

Dans leur sommeil, ils avaient particulièrement bougé. Si bien que lui se trouvait dorénavant sur le dos. Tandis que Merlin était sur le ventre, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller duveteux. Se plaçant de côté, la tentation fut trop forte pour Arthur. Alors, sans plus attendre, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau pour y attenter quelques caresses. Il ne pouvait cacher sa volonté de le voir se réveiller pour mieux reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille. À peine avait-il appris à goûter aux lèvres du garçon, qu'il s'en sentait déjà cruellement dépendant.

Dormant profondément, Merlin réagit à peine aux caresses offertes. Pourtant, il suffit peu après, d'un rayon de soleil un peu plus persistant sur son visage pour que subitement son horloge biologique le rappelle à l'ordre. S'il y avait trace de soleil ou de chaleur, cela signifiait qu'il était en retard. Et par voix de conséquence qu'Arthur l'engueulerait ou pire, l'enverrait au pilori. Et peu d'hommes savaient que ce dernier en plein hiver était aussi cruel qu'au pic du midi en plein été.

- Au mon Dieu !

Se redressant en sursaut, Merlin tenta de sortir du lit d'un bon. Mais ses membres entremêlés dans les nombreuses couvertures épaisses dont il n'avait pas l'habitude ne lui rendirent pas la tâche facile.

- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je suis désolé. Je… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Pardon, je suis en retard, je vais…

- Quoi ? Mais…

Réalisant que Merlin était à moitié réveillé et dans une panique totale, Arthur se saisit de ses épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger.

- Calme-toi, bon sang…

- Mais…

Luttant pour se redresser, Merlin évita de justesse de sortir du lit rattraper par des bras musclés qui le bloquèrent définitivement sous les couvertures et le corps d'Arthur.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Le soleil…

- …vient de se lever. Et comme nous sommes de repos aujourd'hui, et en rien des poules, on peut encore dormir le temps qu'il nous plaît !

- Mais… sir…

- « Arthur », jusqu'à demain matin, je reste « Arthur ». D'accord ?

- …

- D'accord ?

- Hum.

- Bien. Alors, rendors-toi, maintenant.

Ne se faisant pas prier, c'est avec un plaisir non feint que Merlin se glissa de nouveau dans le moelleux du lit et des coussins. Cela faisait si longtemps… Non ! À dire vrai, jamais jusqu'à la veille, il n'avait profité d'une couche aussi douce et confortable. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille douceur sur sa peau nue. C'était si bon…

S'il sentit alors quelques caresses sur son corps détendu, elles n'eurent que le don de le rendormir plus profondément encore. C'est donc ainsi qu'il profita de cette occasion de se reposer la matinée durant.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur passa quelques ordres à des domestiques en allant dire brièvement bonjour à son père. Son absence, suffit au personnel du château d'installer ce qu'il avait demandé, le laissant à nouveau seul pour la journée.

Satisfait, le prince rejoignit son lit pour en tirer les rideaux et y retrouver son serviteur y dormant toujours du sommeil du juste. C'était amusant de voir que s'il ronronnait à ses caresses, Merlin avait tout comme un chat cette étrange façon de prendre bien plus de place que son corps fin ne pouvait en avoir besoin. Il était tout simplement étalé au beau milieu du lit. Il y semblait si serein à cet instant, si loin de toutes ces images que Balinor lui avait imposées.

Entre la fatigue physique et nerveuse, le vin consommé la veille et les réjouissances partagées peu avant leur sommeil, il n'était pas surpris d'un tel besoin de sommeil pour Merlin. D'autant qu'il savait de par ses rêves que le jeune homme ne feignait vraiment pas l'épuisement. Aussi, s'il était avant tout impatient de l'embrasser de nouveau, Arthur jugeait surtout qu'un second repas de bonne facture ne lui ferait pas de mal avant de l'inciter à dormir le reste de la journée.

Caressant avec douceur la chevelure désordonnée du sorcier, il le réveilla finalement par ce seul geste.

- Désolé.

- Hein ?

À peine réveillé, le visage chiffonné d'un trop-plein de sommeil, Merlin était l'image même de l'innocence décadente, toujours noyé sous les couvertures. À la vue d'une marque de drap sur sa joue, Arthur éclata soudain de rires tout en re-glissant sa main dans les cheveux en vrac.

- C'est confortable ?

- Très…

Satisfait par le sourire égaré de Merlin, Arthur décida de fondre sur sa cible pour échanger avec lui un baiser langoureux.

Tout aussi amusé des rougeurs colorant aussitôt les joues du sorcier, Arthur ne manqua pas de s'installer à nouveau à ses côtés pour lui avouer enfin une vérité bien difficile à évoquer.

Il pensait que c'était le moment ou jamais. Se penchant un peu plus sur Merlin pour glisser ses mains rugueuses sur la peau délicate du jeune homme, il lui prodigua quelques caresses, dans une volonté inconsciente de retarder juste un peu plus l'inévitable confession.

- Merlin, je dois te parler sérieusement.

- Hum ?

- Je suis au courant de tout.

- De tout ?

- Oui, de tout. Ta magie, toutes ces fois où tu l'as utilisé pour me sauver la vie, et toutes les autres où tu as menti pour moi et sacrifié de ta personne et de ton confort pour l'idiot de prince que je suis parfois avec toi.

Voyant toutes les couleurs disparaître du visage du jeune homme, Arthur sut que s'il subsistait le moindre doute en lui, ils auraient été balayés par sa réaction. Les doigts glissés dans le cou de Merlin l'informèrent tout aussi facilement que son rythme sanguin s'emballait. La panique noyait ses yeux à tel point qu'il dut trouver un moyen de le calmer efficacement. L'embrassant avec douceur, il se détacha à peine pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

- Ch… tt… Ton secret ne craint rien avec moi.

- Mais…

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je savais tout, à présent. Cela fait peu de temps. Alors, bien que cela n'ait pas été le cas jusqu'ici, dorénavant, je ferais mon possible pour te faciliter la tâche.

- Me faciliter… Parce que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- De m'avoir menti et traité de prince stupide chaque jour depuis notre rencontre ? Ou d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon royal postérieur plusieurs dizaines de fois… depuis tout aussi longtemps ?

- Je… C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez dire ça en sachant tout !

- Et pourtant…

- Comment ? Comment le sauriez-vous de toute façon !

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Arthur ! Je dois savoir. Est-ce Gaius qui vous a parlé de moi ? Qui ?

- Disons, plutôt… un fantôme.

À cette réponse loin de toutes celles attendues, Merlin eut une seconde de silence. Il pouvait bien avouer ne pas s'être attendu à ce type de révélation. Quelque peu désabusé par celle-ci, le sorcier se redressa pour reprendre dépité.

- Autant je possède la magie en moi, autant je ne suis pas si naïf. Les fantômes n'existent pas, Arthur.

- Attend d'en croiser un et tu penseras autrement.

- D'accord. Alors, qui était-ce ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.

- Arthur !

- Balinor.

À cette réponse soufflée en un murmure, Merlin eut un second coup au cœur. Son père ? Son père avait parlé à Arthur malgré sa mort ? Le fils de l'homme qui l'avait banni de Camelot avait ce droit, mais pas lui ? Pourquoi son père s'était-il montré à un étranger s'il en avait la capacité, sans jamais agir de même avec lui - son propre enfant qui le pleurait toujours ?

- Que… que s'est-il passé ?

- Il m'a montré **ton** passé, **notre** présent, et **mon** futur.

- Comment ? À quelles fins ?

- Comment ? Via mes rêves. À quelles fins ? Disons qu'il y avait des leçons qu'il me fallait apprendre. Des vérités qu'il me fallait découvrir. Et des messages qu'il me fallait comprendre.

- Tout cela ?

- J'en ai peur.

- Et donc… Il vous a montré mon passé ?

- Oui.

- Il… Il vous a dit qu'il était mon père ?

- Oui.

Percevant tout le sérieux dans les réponses d'Arthur, Merlin essaya de mieux comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il semblait si marqué par la teneur de ses « rêves ».

- Que vous a réellement montré mon père, au juste ?

- Beaucoup d'évènements de ta vie. Ta naissance, quand tu es devenu amis avec William, et surtout, toutes ces fois où tu as agi pour moi, sauvé mon père ou libéré Camelot de bien des dangers ! J'ai ainsi pu revoir tous ces combats que tu as gagnés, et découvert tous ces sorciers que tu as affronté pour nous sauver.

- Je vois… Il n'a donc pas tout révélé…

- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que pas une seule de nos victoires ne m'ait été revisitée en me montrant à quel instant tu devenais la seule raison de nos succès.

- Oui, toutes nos victoires. Mais qu'en a-t-il été de la vision de nos échecs ?

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père semble s'être bien joué de vous en oubliant sciemment nombre d'événements. Il m'a fait passer pour un être parfait et ampli de magie bienfaitrice, quand j'ai pourtant apporté tout autant de malheur et de mort à Camelot !

- Quoi ?

Arthur cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne supporterait pas de nouvelles déconvenues. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans le passé et le futur !  
Balinor ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti !

Pas encore !

Son cœur et son esprit ne pourraient en supporter davantage !

Voyant bien que le prince frôlait la crise de panique, Merlin tenta de le rassurer, bien qu'il sache que la suite n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- Arthur… Personne n'est aussi altruiste ou parfait. Comme tout à chacun, je possède ma part d'ombre.

Cette évidence, Arthur pouvait la concevoir. Balinor lui-même avait évoqué que rien n'était noir ou blanc. Plus calme et apte à écouter, le prince incita Merlin à poursuivre.

- Alors, explique-moi.

- C'est trop dur. J'ai tellement de sang sur mes mains !

- Que veux-tu dire, Merlin ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses faire du mal. Tu n'arrives même pas à tuer les araignées qui m'effrayent dans ma chambre !

- Et pourtant, j'ai tué tant d'innocents.

N'ayant pas vu d'actes répréhensibles dans toutes les images imposées par Balinor, Arthur commença à redouter le pire. Était-il possible que le seigneur des dragons ait finalement menti tout du long, transformant la réalité pour faire passer son fils pour un homme intègre quand il était lui-même à l'origine du mal ayant si souvent accablé Camelot ?

Tâchant de garder un calme qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à peine, Arthur incita Merlin à poursuivre.

Son besoin de savoir toute la vérité des lèvres même du principal concerné lui était indispensable. À aucun prix, il ne le stopperait avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Alors seulement, il jugerait et prendrait sa décision quant à leur avenir commun. La seule certitude qui lui étreignait le cœur était son incapacité à envisager une seule seconde la possibilité de révéler le don de Merlin à son père. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne voulait renouveler dans la réalité ce qu'il avait vécu dans son pire cauchemar.

- Parle, Merlin. Je veux savoir.

Prenant non sans mal sa respiration suite aux insistances du prince, Merlin murmura enfin tout ce qu'il portait sur son cœur.

- Il y a déjà tant de morts sur mes mains… Le père de Gwen, par exemple.

- Que dis-tu ? C'est mon père qui l'a fait exécuter.

- C'est moi qui l'avais sauvé de l'épidémie qui décimait les gens de Camelot !

- Quand nous avons tous cru qu'il s'agissait de Gwen ?

- Hum…

- C'était bien avant l'affaire de l'alchimiste qui a poussé mon père à le condamner.

- J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de le protéger de ces deux dangers !

- Tu l'as au moins sauvé de l'épidémie. Sans toi, il serait mort bien plus tôt. C'est lui seul qui a décidé de faire commerce avec un sorcier malfaisant tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait en agissant ainsi. Toi, tu as offert des mois entiers de sursis à cet homme dont le destin était de mourir jeune.

Merlin n'était pas convaincu, mais décida de passer outre.

- Peut-être pour lui… Mais alors qu'en est-il pour tous ces gens que le chasseur de sorcier Aredian a fait condamner !

- Là encore, c'est mon père qui l'a fait venir avant d'ordonner les sentences de mort.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas donné la forme d'un dragon à la fumée pour me divertir, la paysanne n'en aurait pas parlé, le chasseur de sorcier ne serait pas venu. Et alors, tous ces hommes et femmes n'auraient pas été exécutés ! Réalisez-vous seulement qu'ils sont tous morts uniquement parce que j'ai manipulé une fumée blanche presque inconsciemment pour mon seul plaisir !

Arthur soufrait de cette évidence. Pour autant, ce n'était que le hasard des faits. Merlin n'avait pas tué ces gens ! C'était Aredian et son père les responsables !

- Et Freya ? Si j'avais été plus rapide, plus discret ! J'aurais pu la faire sortir de Camelot avant qu'elle ne meure.

Arthur savait que Merlin ignorait encore le détail de ce que Balinor lui avait montré, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le contrer.

- J'AI tué le monstre en quoi Freya se transformait pour protéger Camelot. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'elle représentait pour toi, Merlin… J'aurais fait en sorte que cela ne se termine pas ainsi. Pour autant, ni toi ni moi ne sommes coupables ! Freya s'était faite ensorcelée puis emprisonnée bien avant que tu ne l'aies rencontré. Comme avec ton père, ta seule présence à ses côtés lui aura au moins offert une mort dénuée d'indifférence.

- Sauf que Balinor ne craignait rien avant qu'on ne le retrouve.

- Merlin, c'est encore une fois mon père qui a décidé de nous envoyer chercher le tien au prix de sa vie. Pas toi !

- Pourtant, ici, ce n'est pas Uther qui l'a tué ! Mon père est mort en me protégeant d'une attaque qui m'était destinée ! Si je n'étais pas venu avec vous, il n'aurait pas cédé à mon insistance à vous accompagner ! Il ne se serait pas mis en danger ! Et finalement, il n'aurait pas eu à protéger un fils incapable de se défendre seul !

- Et alors personne n'aurait pu sauver Camelot de l'attaque du dragon ! Car comme tu le dis, sans toi, il ne serait pas venu. Je comprends toute la peine que tu peux ressentir à l'idée d'être en partie responsable de sa mort. Car oui, sans toi, il serait peut-être toujours vivant au fin fond d'une grotte. Mais personne n'aurait alors eu les pouvoirs de stopper le dragon ! Ton père s'est sacrifié pour toi, car c'est ainsi que vont les choses. Les pères ont le désir ardant de protéger leur fils quel qu'en soit le prix. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il a été heureux de te rencontrer avant de mourir. Comme tu ne dois pas oublier que sans ta venue, peut-être serait-il tout aussi mort en croisant les soldats de Cenred pendant une chasse, ou d'un bête accident… Le plus important dans cette tragédie, est qu'il t'a connu, qu'il t'a aimé, apprécié et finalement sauvé. C'est plus qu'il devait espérer partager avec le fils qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir de sa vie !

- Cela ne rend pas sa mort moins douloureuse, Arthur !

- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu en vain. Aussi atroce que ce soit à avouer, moi, je préfère mille fois qu'il soit mort à ta place. Et sa disparition fut d'autant moins vaine, qu'elle t'a permis d'obtenir le pouvoir des dragonniers.

Arthur espérait ardemment que ces paroles franches aident un tant soit peu Merlin à dépasser son chagrin. Dut-il pour cela se mettre en colère en l'accusant de ne pas respecter la mort de son père ! Au lieu de ça, c'est un flot de larmes incompréhensible qui débordait de ses yeux bleus. L'image était insupportable au cœur d'Arthur. Comment pouvait-on s'engloutir à ce point dans le remord ? Quoiqu'ait fait Merlin, cela ne pouvait être si grave ! Jusqu'ici, il s'autoflagellait de faits dont il n'avait jamais été réellement responsable. Désireux de le consoler, Arthur voulut l'étreindre. Mais aussitôt, Merlin se recula, refusant sciemment qu'on le touche.

- Merlin ?

- Le dragon… C'était ma faute.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai du passer un marcher avec lui. Quand vous avez été touché par la bête glapissante, je ne savais pas comment vous venir en aide. Gaïus ne cessait de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucun remède, que vous étiez perdu ! Quand je suis allé le voir, le dragon a donné un prix à son aide pour vous sauver. Je devais… le libérer, un jour venu.

- Et tu as tenu cette promesse…

- C'était ça ou sa magie s'en serait prise à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas ! Pas encore une fois !

- Comme lorsque Nimueh a décidé de t'épargner en prenant la vie d'Hunith pour me sauver ?

Hochant la tête, non sans émotion aux souvenirs des risques que sa chère mère avait encourus par sa seule faute, Merlin ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de détresse. Quel fils indigne pouvait-il être à faire tuer son père ou abandonner sa mère à tous les dangers !

Arthur, lui, comprenait enfin.

- C'était la vie de ta mère ou libérer le dragon. Tu n'avais là aucun choix !

- Mais...

- J'aurais agi comme toi, Merlin ! D'autant que tu ne pouvais deviner qu'il allait s'en prendre aux gens de Camelot. Tu lui offrais sa liberté pour qu'il parte enfin loin de mon père qui le retenait prisonnier, pas pour qu'il s'en prenne à nous tous !

- C'est là que tout est faux. Je le savais ! Je l'avais vu !

- Où ça ? Dans un rêve ?

- Non, dans le cristal de Neahtid. J'y ai vu Camelot en feu et à sang. Je savais que Kilgharrah y avait un rôle ! J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était à l'origine des massacres. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée de perdre ma mère ! Pas si peu de temps après la mort de Balinor.

- Merlin… Tu as respecté ta parole. Tu n'es pas responsable des exactions du dragon. Toutes ces morts que tu te reproches, pas une n'est réellement de ton seul fait. Tu ne peux t'en juger responsable pour la seule raison que tu as été l'un des pions ayant mené à leur perte.

- …

- Que me caches-tu encore ?

- Le dragon… Je ne l'ai pas tué… Quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

- Ça, je le savais déjà. Balinor m'a montré comme tu as fait preuve de pitié à son égard. Je ne te cache pas que je n'aurais pas été si magnanime. Mais c'est bien là où nous différons, Merlin. Tu es foncièrement si bon. Rien en toi n'inspire le mal !

Aux épaules effondrées, Arthur comprit que le jeune homme atteignait toutes ses limites. Bataillant toujours avec lui, Arthur réalisa qu'une fois encore ses paroles n'avaient pas atteint leur but. Bien au contraire, elles venaient d'attiser le désespoir du jeune sorcier. Réussissant malgré tout à l'étreindre enfin dans ses bras, Arthur le sentit pleurer contre son épaule. Il y avait tant de peine enfermée en lui. Comment avait-il pu contenir toute cette douleur pendant si longtemps ? Au moins, le prince commençait-il enfin à comprendre les raisons de son comportement récent. Glissant ses mains dans la chevelure corbeau, il tenta de pousser Merlin à confier le reste de ses secrets.

- Je t'en pris Merlin, n'ai pas peur de tout m'avouer. Tu as besoin de vider ton sac, une bonne fois pour toutes !

- J'ai… j'ai réellement tué de mes propres mains.

- Des tas de sorcières et monstres maléfiques ? Oui, je l'ai vu par moi-même grâce à Balinor. Mais de cela plus que de tout autre, tu ne dois pas t'en sentir coupable ! Chacun de nos ennemis a mérité leur peine.

- Non…

- …

- Seigneur… J'ai… J'ai tué Morgane !

À ces mots Arthur resta cette fois-ci sans voix. Morgane n'était pas morte. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait « juste » été enlevée par Morgause, avant qu'ils ne finissent par la retrouver dans un campement abandonné, fuyant ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière depuis plus d'un an.

- Cette fois-ci, j'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles, Merlin !

- Elle était la source du sortilège jeté par Morgause ! Les sept chevaliers de Médhir étaient liés à sa vie. Alors… Alors, j'ai dû l'empoisonner pour qu'enfin tout cesse, que les spectres s'écroulent et que les gens de Camelot sortent du sommeil.

- Si tu l'as réellement empoisonné, comment avons-nous pu la retrouver belle et bien vivante ?

- Morgause… Avant que Morgane ne meure, j'ai finalement conclu un pacte avec elle. Si elle stoppait le sortilège d'elle-même, je lui remettais la drogue employée sur Morgane, pour qu'elle puisse lui administrer un contre poison.

- Tu as décidé de sauver tous les gens de Camelot au prix de la vie d'une amie ? De la femme que je considère comme ma sœur ?

- Oui…

Voyant le flot de larmes s'écouler le long des joues pâles, Arthur comprit là encore bien des choses. Comme la raison pour laquelle, Morgane ne demandait plus de nouvelles de Merlin depuis son retour à Camelot, ou cette gêne étrange qui semblait présente entre eux deux quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

- Est-ce que… Morgane t'en tient rigueur ?

- Elle m'a dit que non, mais… Je ne peux y croire vraiment. Ce serait trop simple, trop facile. Je ne mérite pas son pardon. [1]

Berçant inconsciemment le corps tremblant de l'homme qu'il aimait, Arthur se promit de tout faire pour découvrir la vérité sur les sentiments de Morgane à l'égard de Merlin. Il pourrait comprendre qu'elle le haïsse pour sa tentative d'empoisonnement. Ce serait une réaction qu'on ne pouvait lui refuser. Mais elle pouvait tout aussi facilement admettre que Merlin avait agi sous la contrainte pour sauver tous les autres. Arthur n'en doutait pas ! Morgane était une femme de caractère qui aurait eu le courage d'agir de même, si la situation avait été inversée !

- Me haïssez-vous en le sachant enfin ?

- Chuttt… Bien sûr que non, Merlin. Pour tout dire, j'ignore vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Comme j'ignore si j'aurais eu le courage de sauver Camelot, si cette information avait été à ma seule connaissance.

Laissant Merlin pleurer tout autant de peine que de soulagement à ne pas être détesté, Arthur renouvela sans cesse ses baisers et caresses dans l'espoir vain de le calmer.

- Balinor a eu tort de me cacher tout ça.

- Je pense que mon père ne voulait que me protéger, en mettant de côté ce qui aurait pu vous conduire à me détester. Je vous en prie, ne lui voulez pas.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais sur ce point, je ne peux lui excuser une telle erreur. Bien que cela ne soit pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagines. Toutes ces choses que tu viens de me dire forment la pièce qu'il me manquait pour enfin comprendre la raison de ton comportement. Même si je ne doute pas qu'il était essentiel que ce soit toi qui m'en parles, plutôt que lui.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Merlin, tu te morfonds dans une telle quantité de remords pour le mal dont tu te juges responsable, que tu as inconsciemment choisi de jouer les martyrs pour te punir des décisions que tu as prises.

- Non…

- Je crains que si. Tout ce mal dont tu penses être le responsable… Cette culpabilité que tu n'as cessé de ressentir en toi. Elle te tue à petit feu. Si bien qu'à bien des égards, tu es le principal responsable de ta situation actuelle. Au point que moi, je n'ai été qu'une arme dans ta main !

- Quoi ?

Le voyant clairement perdu – pour ne pas dire : Choqué ? Vexé ? Blessé ? – par ses dernières paroles, Arthur tenta de s'expliquer plus simplement.

- Par le passé et de ton propre aveu, il y a bien des preuves que j'ai été quelqu'un d'ouvert et à l'écoute de tes paroles. Mais tu as choisi de ne me laisser aucune chance de voir ta souffrance, tes malaises, tes maladies ou difficultés. Pourquoi ? Car tu refuses sciemment ou inconsciemment d'accepter que tu puisses être heureux après avoir été responsable par tes choix de tant de morts.

Voyant que Merlin était de nouveau à l'écoute, Arthur poursuivit sa vision des évènements.

- Si j'ai eu cette chance de ne pas avoir encore connu à mon âge l'horreur de la guerre. Toi, en revanche, tu portes déjà les stigmates de nos vétérans ayant su en revenir vivants. Tu as vu tant d'horreur… Tu te crois responsable de tant de massacres… Que tu te refuses tout droit au repos ou au confort. C'est en raison de ces fautes que tu juges avoir commises que tu te punis en me laissant agir comme un tyran avec toi.

- …

- Quel homme pleurant ses morts accepterait de se faire malmener par un ami sans rien en dire ? Quel serviteur travaillerait sans relâche deux années durant sans attendre la moindre pièce d'or ? Nul autre ne serait resté à mes côtés, Merlin. Toute maltraitance peut-on subir dans la vie, les victimes les acceptent pour de simples raisons : l'argent, l'amour ou la peur.

De par ta puissance – dont je ne doute plus une seconde – tu ne peux avoir réellement peur de moi. Pour l'amour, je ne t'en donnais pas jusqu'à hier. Pas plus que tu n'as perçu d'argent, que ce soit par ta solde ou le vol ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rester si longtemps à mes côtés, quand mon père ne désire qu'une chose : voir ton incompétence loin de moi ?

- Je…

- Tu as tout fait pour me rendre responsable de ton malheur ! Tu m'as rendu coupable des tourments que tu as subits quotidiennement, aussi sûrement que l'aurait été la lame du poignard des hommes fous qui se mutilent pour expier leurs fautes dans la souffrance physique !

- Non, je…

Ne laissant pas Merlin nier ses paroles si crues, mais si vraies aux yeux d'Arthur, ce dernier glissa ses mains sur les joues en pleurs pour les essuyer avec une douceur inégalée.

- Mais tout cela, c'est terminé, Merlin. Si ton père n'avait pas totalement raison, il n'avait pas plus tort. J'avais des leçons à apprendre pour enfin voir et comprendre de quoi tu souffrais. Ce n'était pas de moi et de mes actions. Mais de toi-même et de tes choix. Car j'ai l'intime certitude que si seulement j'avais été plus à l'écoute de tes besoins, tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen de te faire du mal. J'en ai même la conviction. Cela n'excuse en rien mon manque de considération quant à mon rôle premier. Je suis la raison qui t'a poussé à faire ces choix qui par la suite t'ont poussé vers cette autodestruction. Mais là encore, c'est toi seul qui as décidé un jour de vouer ta vie à ma personne.

Merlin comprit entre les lignes qu'Arthur répondait là à une question qu'il ne lui avait pas posée. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi à Balinor qu'il parlait à cet instant. Était-il présent à leur côté ? Il espérait que non. Car autant il pouvait aimer son père, autant le savoir potentiellement présent dans cette chambre où Arthur et lui n'avaient cessé de s'échanger baisers et caresses n'était pas pour le réconforter.

- Tu sais Merlin. On peut reprocher bien des choses à mon père. Mais il m'a éduqué et formé pour que je devienne comme tu le dis parfois : un bon roi. Et le plus dur dans cette tâche qui m'est destiné est de faire les bons choix au bon moment, peu en importe ensuite les conséquences. Accepter de sacrifier une centaine d'hommes pour en sauver des milliers d'autres fait partie de ces choix que j'ai dû apprendre à faire et assumer. Cela ne rend pas l'épreuve plus facile. Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai été éduqué pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Tu es si empli d'amour et de bienveillance pour ton prochain, que bien évidemment tu n'as jamais pu concevoir l'idée de te pardonner tous ces actes que tu juges reprochables.

- Non, je…

Voyant Merlin abaisser la tête, Arthur ajouta

- Tu oublis juste une chose. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le choix. Pour me sauver, tu devais libérer le dragon. Pour libérer Camelot, tu devais tuer Morgane… Et tous ces malheureux que tu t'accuses de ne pas avoir sauvés ont été exécutés par ordre de mon père ! Au final, tout ce qui a eu lieu et tout ce dont tu t'accuses n'est liés qu'à moi ! Si je n'existais pas, rien ne serait arrivé, ta vie aurait été tout autre.

- Si vous n'existiez pas… Je n'aurais pas eu ma magie. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Je suis né pourvu de magie dans l'unique but de vous seconder dans l'ombre. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas possédé la seule chose en ce monde qui me donne la force de vivre.

« La seule chose en ce monde… » Arthur eut besoin de quelques secondes pour accepter ces paroles. Il comprenait que Merlin juge ne pouvoir réellement se reposer sur personne, mis à part sur sa magie. Mais l'entendre n'était pas moins douloureux. Pour autant, à présent, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se battre pour lui prouver qu'il avait aussi tort sur ce point-là !

- Hé bien, il ne s'agit plus d'une fatalité, Merlin. À présent que je sais tout, j'y veillerais.

- Sauf que quoi que vous disiez, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner toutes ces morts.

- Je sais ce que c'est de toujours douter de soi, Merlin. Mais je ne pourrais jamais avancer, si je passais mon temps à remettre chacune de mes décisions en cause. On doit juste tenter de faire les meilleurs choix qui soient. Et après mettre un pied devant l'autre et avancer. [2]

Même si Arthur disait vrai et qu'il s'autodétruisait, il lui restait une infime part de dignité qu'il souhaitait sauvegarder. Certains appelleraient ça du déni, mais on ne pouvait effacer des années d'auto-dénigrassions d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Ceci étant, Merlin ne pouvait ignorer la volonté du prince à vouloir l'aider.

- Arthur…

D'un simple baiser, le sorcier souhaita lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par des mots. La route serait longue avant de retrouver son estime de soi. Mais quelque chose lui disait que peut-être, il y parviendrait plus facilement, s'il acceptait déjà l'idée de l'avoir jusqu'alors entièrement perdu.

- … vous avez tort.

- Merlin… Dieu seul sait comme je souhaiterais être l'unique source de ton malheur. Car ainsi, je saurais facilement mettre un terme à tout cela. Malheureusement, il n'en est rien. Tu dois accepter l'idée que tu as un problème pour que l'on puisse l'affronter et en venir à bout, ensemble.

- Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas toujours accusé les coups sans rien dire. Une fois… Une fois, je me suis réellement révolté.

- Toi ? Tu as déjà élevé la voix pour émettre ta perdition ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Quand ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Arthur était encore plus dépité. Comment avait-il pu louper une telle confession ?

Finalement amusé par son abattement, Merlin n'attendit pas pour le rassurer à sa façon.

- Ce n'était pas avec vous.

**« Alors qu'il en avait terminé avec la préparation de l'homme de paille devant permettre au prince de participer au tournoi incognito, Merlin s'était endormi au milieu des innombrables tâches que Gaïus lui avait imposées pour compenser l'absence d'Arthur au château. C'est au retour du médecin qu'il avait été réveillé par une salve de reproches qu'il jugeait ne pas mériter.**

**- Debout Merlin ! Arthur est peut-être parti, mais moi pas. Pourquoi mon bocal à sangsues est-il toujours sale ? Et d'où te vient cette idée que tu peux rester assis toute la journée sans rien faire ?**

**- Quoi ? Vous croyez que je reste assis sans rien faire ! Je n'ai pas eu une seule occasion de rester sans rien faire depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot ! Je suis trop occupé à courir derrière Arthur. « Fait ci, Merlin », « Fais ça, Merlin ». Et quand je ne cours pas derrière Arthur, je fais des corvées pour vous. Et quand je ne fais pas ça, j'accomplis mon destin ! Vous savez ? Combien de fois j'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur ? Je sais plus combien ! Et… Et est-ce qu'on me remercie ? Non ! J'ai combattu des griffons, des sorcières, et des bandits ! J'ai été frappé, empoisonné et bombardé de fruits ! Et je dois tout le temps cacher qui je suis vraiment, parce que si on le découvre, Uther me fera exécuter ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être tiré dans tellement de direction que je ne sais pas où me tourner ! »**

- Et alors ? Il t'a laissé un peu plus de liberté ?

- Disons que peu après, il s'est excusé de n'avoir su mieux réaliser l'ampleur de mes différentes tâches. Mais au bout du compte, il m'a fait nettoyer le bocal à sangsue. Cette fois-là comme toutes les autres…

Souriant à la vue d'un Merlin mode « chiot abandonné », Arthur ne put s'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres rougies, tout en poursuivant ses caresses sur la nuque contractée. Quand il le sentit enfin se détendre sous ses bienfaits, il murmura de nouveau au creux de ses grandes oreilles.

- Merci pour ton dévouement, ta confiance et loyauté, Merlin. À ce jour, beaucoup de choses vont changer. Mais je te promets déjà que je protégerais ton secret aussi précieusement que nos propres vies !

Ne croyant pas en sa bonne fortune, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de tenter le diable

- Et… aurais-je toujours les écuries à récurer ?

S'y attendant presque, Arthur surjoua son intense réflexion… Il était si bon de retrouver un ton plus léger entre eux.

- Hé bien… Tu peux très bien avoir toute mon estime et continuer de récurer les écuries.

- Je vous l'accorde.

Finalement libéré d'un poids intense, Merlin sourit pour de bon à cet instant. Et l'éclat de ses yeux – bien que rougis de ses pleurs – prouva à Arthur que cette joie-là n'était pas feinte un seul instant ! Le prince réalisa alors que c'était surtout la première fois que Merlin pouvait enfin être lui-même devant lui.

Il n'y avait plus de sorcellerie cachée, de sentiments refoulés, de fatigue masquée ou de peur étouffée… En cette seconde, Merlin entièrement dévoilé s'abandonnait tout entier à son seigneur. Et pour toute réponse à cette offrande, ce dernier lui offrait tendresse et sécurité. Était-il mort pour côtoyer si subitement un tel paradis ? Se sachant bien vivant, Merlin ne sut qu'ajouter un mot :

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Un souverain doit faire attention à ceux qui lui sont fidèles.

- Je le suis. Je l'ai toujours été.

- Je sais.

Reposant, de nouveau, tous deux sur les oreillers, c'est dans un parfait accord qu'ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Arthur s'en voulait un peu d'avoir imposé une telle épreuve de force à Merlin. Mais ce mal avait au moins conduit à une certaine délivrance du sorcier. Glissant encore et toujours ses doigts princiers sur les joues pales, il dessina tout doucement le contour du sourire timide du jeune homme.

- Maintenant que tu n'as plus aucun secret pour moi, puis-je te proposer quelques activités pour occuper le reste de ta journée de repos ?

Acceptant non sans soulagement le changement définitif de sujet, Merlin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Je pensais déjeuner pour reprendre un peu de force. Puis profiter d'un bon bain brûlant avec toi. Avant de finir la journée à nous prélasser dans ce lit… Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Très sincèrement ? Je n'ai aucune envie de traverser tout le palais pour aller vous chercher votre déjeuner dans les cuisines. Ni celle d'aller monter des dizaines de seaux d'eau pour remplir la baignoire.

Devant la mine dépitée de celui qui fut par le passé son simple valet de pied, aujourd'hui ami et qui deviendrait sous peu, il l'espérait ardemment, son amant, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de le traiter d'idiot tout en l'embrassant gentiment sur le front.

- Et qui te le demande, au juste ? Tout est déjà ici !

- QUOI ?

Se relevant d'un geste brusque les couvertures ne couvrant plus que ses jambes, Merlin vit un repas gargantuesque sur la table, ainsi qu'une baignoire emplie d'eau claire, placée devant la cheminée

- Quand ? Par qui ?

- Il y a moins d'une heure, par des serviteurs du château. Tu n'es pas le seul à travailler pour moi, tu sais.

- Mais… ?

- N'ai crainte, j'avais tendu les rideaux du lit. Personne n'a vu que tu dormais comme un loir dans mes draps.

- Je…

- Tu ne préfères pas goûter de ce sanglier que tu m'as permis de tuer, plutôt que de gober les mouches ?

- Si… Mais…

- Bien… On avance.

Se levant, Arthur partit dénicher une grande chemise de lin lui appartenant pour la lancer sur Merlin.

- Il serait juste préférable que tu te rhabilles un peu.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, tout en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux, Merlin observa la chemise qu'il savait avoir été brièvement portée par Arthur la veille.

- Vous avez peur que je prenne froid ?

- C'est plutôt ça ou je ne te laisse pas sortir de ce lit !

Pour le lui confirmer, il revint sur ses pas pour le rallonger avec brusquerie et l'écraser sous son corps désireux de renouveler de plus amples échanges.

Se sentant littéralement dévoré par son prince empressé, Merlin tenta sans aucun succès de le repousser. N'ayant d'autres solutions pour le stopper, il abandonna la lutte.

- J'abdique ! J'ai beaucoup trop faim…

- Bien.

Suite à un dernier baiser presque prude, au regard des précédents, Arthur le libéra de son poids pour se diriger vers leur repas.

- En revanche, je ne serais pas contre que tu utilises ta magie pour réchauffer l'eau du bain, le moment venu. J'ai beau vouloir faire des efforts, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les servants pour toi.

Riant de son honnêteté, Merlin le rassura aussitôt, tout en enfilant la chemise prêtée – pour ne pas dire jetée en plein visage.

- Je pense que cette demande entre largement dans mes cordes, sir.

- Parfait.

Sortant enfin de dessous les draps, Merlin rejoignit son prince pour échanger avec lui un repas tout aussi merveilleux et savoureux que la veille.

À suivre.

* * *

[1] L'histoire se déroule avant que Morgane n'affiche clairement son rejet de Merlin.

[2] Cette tirade est une reprise mot pour mot d'une seconde série que j'aime beaucoup : « Legend of the Seeker » (version série TV des romans sur « L'épée de vérité » de Terry Goodking, pour ceux qui connaissent l'un ou l'autre). Le GRAND hasard de la vie a fait que j'écrivais des lignes assez proches quand c'est passé sur ma télé (sachant que NT1 les diffusait le mardi soir quand NRJ12 passait la série « Merlin »). Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était un clin d'œil que je ne pouvais laisser échapper et je l'ai donc recopié. Je le précise, des fois que d'autres fans de ces deux séries l'aient reconnu par eux même ^-^''

En espérant maintenant que ma vision de Merlin dont j'associe le comportement à un stress post-traumatique similaire à ce que peuvent ressentir des soldats traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont été forcés de faire durant la guerre, vous semble crédible ^-^ (Bien que Merlin n'ait certes jamais été en guerre. Mais quand on voit le nombre de fois où il a côtoyé la mort et/ou perdu des êtres chers…).

Sinon, si vous pensez qu'Arthur est trop gentil/ouvert d'esprit, rappelez-vous les horreurs que lui a fait vivre Balinor ^_-. Sans oublier que la suite directe forme le dernier chapitre ! Ils n'ont donc pas totalement fini leur discussion, j'ai juste besoin de couper à un endroit pour éviter de publier un chapitre de 30 pages ^_^''

Si tout va bien, la suite d'ici une semaine !

mimi yuy


	13. Jours de fête P4

Arggg… le temps passe TROP vite ces derniers jours O_O C'est vraiment affolant. Pardon pour mon update tardive !

Ce qui est surtout peu glorieux, c'est mon incapacité à écrire un paragraphe de ce dernier chapitre. Alors plutôt que de vous faire attendre une nouvelle semaine, que je débloque, j'ai décidé de l'abandonner, ni plus ni moins ^_^''

Vous n'aurez pas de mal à savoir de quoi je parle. Certains les aiment, d'autre s'en moquent, quand d'autres encore ne les apprécient pas. Perso, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, si ce n'est que j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à les écrire. Et quand ça ne veut pas venir, ça ne veut pas… ^_^'' Bref, je parle de ces petits citrons qui agrémentent parfois les fanfics… ou pas p J'avais l'occasion ici d'en glisser un, mais l'inspiration ne venant pas, je préfère éviter de me forcer (si ca fini par venir, je re-updaterais le chap, mais j'y crois pas trop)

En espérant que vous apprécierez malgré tout votre lecture ^_^''

**

* * *

**

**Solstice d'hiver.**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chap4.4 : Jours de fête - 4**

**.  
**

Plongé dans l'eau délicieusement chaude de son bain, bras croisés derrière la tête et nullement gêné par le fait que son corps dénudé n'était qu'en partie recouvert d'eau claire, Arthur observait amusé Merlin brasser du vent.

- À quoi tu joues au juste ?

- Je ne joue à rien. Et vous, cessez de me fixer comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

Soupirant lourdement, Merlin comprit que le prince ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'en sortir facilement. Il voulait clairement qu'il le dise. Serrant les dents, c'est donc non sans mal qu'il lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je ne vous rejoindrais dans ce bain que si vous fermez les yeux.

- Tu….

Ne s'attendant pas spécialement à cette requête, Arthur eut le sentiment de se répéter. Pas que ce soit réellement la première fois quand il s'agissait de comprendre les faits et gestes de son serviteur.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Je… je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez…

- Que je te vois…

- Arggg ! Je ne veux pas me montrer nu devant vous ! Content ? C'était pourtant clair !

Bouche bée, Arthur se trouva un peu idiot.

- Merlin… Je pourrais… comprendre. Si seulement, cela n'avait pas déjà eu lieu, pas plus tard qu'hier soir...

- Arthur !

- Ça va. Ça va…

Fermant les yeux avec force, tout en ouvrant les bras pour bien le signifier, Arthur décida tout de même de les entrouvrir un court instant. Juste assez pour voir Merlin lui tourner le dos le temps d'ôter la tunique qu'il portait jusqu'alors.

Souriant avec amusement devant une telle démonstration de pruderie, tout en ne ratant pas une miette de la peau ainsi dévoilée, le prince referma aussitôt ses paupières au premier signe de Merlin pour revenir face à lui.

- C'est bon ? Je peux rouvrir les yeux ?

- Non !

- Bien, bien…

Laissant glisser la tunique au sol, Merlin posa un premier pied puis un second dans la grande baignoire installée dans la chambre d'Arthur. Après leur déjeuner, il l'avait déplacé devant la cheminée pour profiter de sa douce chaleur.

Et à cet instant, Merlin réalisait qu'il venait bel et bien de se glisser entre les jambes velues du prince Arthur Pendragon.

Sentant les bras musclés se glisser autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui, le sorcier se tourna juste assez pour voir le prince sourire, les yeux grands ouverts !

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit que c'était bon.

- Merlin. S'il est vrai qu'il y avait un peu moins de lumière qu'à cet instant, je peux quand même t'assurer avoir déjà tout vu de ta personne, hier soir. Sans compter que je ne t'ai pas que touché des yeux.

- Peut-être. Mais hier, vous m'aviez fait boire plus que de raison !

Si Arthur dévorait jusqu'alors la peau fine de son cou, Merlin sentit comme un changement brusque.

- Attends… Ne me dit pas que tu as… accepté tout cela pour la seule raison que tu avais trop bu ou pire par peur de me contrarier ou pour répondre au désir stupide de vouloir me montrer ainsi ta reconnaissance.

- Ma reconnaissance… ? Pour quelle raison devrais-je vous être reconnaissant quand c'est vous qui m'êtes redevable ?

- Peu importe. L'essentiel est de savoir ce qui te pousse à… à…

- Vous laissez me toucher ? Me tripoter ? M'asticoter ?

Devant la mine subitement méfiante, pour ne pas dire inquiétée voir alarmée d'Arthur, Merlin se sentit fondre comme un glaçon. Comment cet homme d'armes, toujours à l'aise et sûr de lui en toutes situations – nu comme un ver dans une baignoire ou au cœur d'un combat l'épée à la main – pouvait-il subitement afficher tant de doutes ?

- Rassurez-vous, je ne disais pas que vous m'aviez forcé la main. Juste… que sans les effets de l'alcool, je ne suis pas forcément assez confiant pour…

Le regard d'Arthur le fit trembler tant la force qu'il inspirait à essayer de le décrypter était intense.

- … être aussi à l'aise que vous dans… ce genre de situation !

- Bien.

- Bien.

Se retournant de nouveau pour ne plus voir Arthur, Merlin eut une seconde de solitude intense, alors recroquevillé sur lui-même au centre de la baignoire.

Mais à peine avait-il eu cette pensée qu'à nouveau les bras aimés le déliaient pour l'obliger à s'adosser au torse princier.

- Jamais cela ne doit se renouveler.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu décides d'agir contre ton gré uniquement pour moi.

- Arthur… C'était une simple incompréhension. Vous pouvez quand même comprendre que je puisse être complexé par mon corps si chétif et maladivement pale, face au votre si musclé et ambré.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais de tout ce qui a pu t'arriver depuis deux ans. Que tu ais pu souffrir sans me laisser la moindre petite chance de le voir et de te venir en aide… Peux-tu essayer d'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti à voir tout cela dans les rêves façonnés par ton père ? Devines-tu seulement l'amertume et la peine que j'éprouve quand tu étouffes des sanglots d'angoisse ou de remords contre mon épaule ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

- Je le sais bien, Merlin. Mais essais toi de comprendre que ce que tu ne souhaites pas me faire vivre ou m'imposer est autant de choses que je ne désire pas plus pour toi !

- Hum…

Sachant bien qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour changer la nature profondément altruiste du sorcier, Arthur s'enquit de passer à une tout autre activité. Ils avaient bien assez parlé de tout ce qui les angoissait.

Reprenant une activité plus agréable, il grignota avec appétit un lobe d'oreille qui rougit tout aussitôt à ce traitement intime.

- Haaaa… aarthur.

- Hum… ?

- Arrêtez.

- Tu as raison.

Se redressant, le prince s'enquit de prendre en main l'éponge végétale pour la frotter au savon avant de laver le dos de Merlin. Le temps passant, il se surprit réellement à apprécier ce plaisir simple de la vie.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu de tels gestes quand je vous lavais le dos, sir.

- Crois-moi, j'en suis le premier déçu…

Amusé de cette réponse, Merlin ne s'opposa pas aux mains baladeuses glissant finalement sur son torse pour continuer à le savonner.

x.x.x.x.x

Toujours immergés dans l'eau dont la température était gardée constante par la magie, les deux jeunes hommes appréciaient le calme de cette journée. Aucun bruit extérieur ne leur parvenant, le château semblait presque sans vie.

Ayant inversé leur position, le prince Arthur appréciait à cet instant, le délice des mains habiles de son serviteur lui laver les cheveux. Au sourire lui décrochant la mâchoire, il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher à savoir si le massage de son crâne princier le contentait.

- Si je n'étais pas allé voir mon père et que des serviteurs n'étaient pas venus installer notre déjeuner, on pourrait croire que tout Camelot est en dormance.

- Au sujet du roi.

- Humm ?

- Ça ne posera pas de problèmes ?

- Quoi ?

- Nous… qu'on devienne… si proches.

- Tu sais, tant que je ne parsème pas le pays de bâtards et que personne ne me voit en situation compromettante, il se moque bien de savoir ce que je fais et avec qui.

- De là à dire qu'il en serait heureux…

- Le connaissant, tu serais même surpris qu'il puisse nous donner sa bénédiction. Tu lui as déjà démontré et à maintes reprises que tu m'étais fidèle jusqu'à contrer sa propre autorité ou même mourir pour moi. Quand on sait que ta place de serviteur personnel – qu'il nous a d'ailleurs imposé à tous deux à l'origine – est aussi la plus adaptée pour garder la discrétion d'une telle relation… Comme je ne risque en rien de produire le moindre hériter illégitime aussi intime puissions-nous être... Sans aucun doute possible, tu serais bel et bien son meilleur choix.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, tout simplement. Mon père m'a déjà donné ses consignes, il y a de cela des années. Au-delà, il n'a aucune envie de s'aventurer à savoir ce que je fais sur ce terrain là.

Se tournant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Arthur bloqua un Merlin boudeur contre la paroi. À lui parler rapprochement et intimité, son serviteur n'avait fait qu'attiser sa faim de chair fraîche.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es gêné à l'idée que le roi puisse vraisemblablement t'apprécier dans le rôle de la bouillotte du lit princier ?

- S'il savait pour ma magie, je ne serais surtout plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

- Ça, je te le confirme sans aucun doute possible.

- Hum…

Voyant clair dans le jeu de Merlin – parler de magie et du roi pour le détourner de son but – Arthur s'approchait toujours pour l'embrasser, quand un seau d'eau en lévitation se vida entièrement sur lui. Les cheveux ainsi rincés et collés devant ses yeux, le prince prit une seconde pour s'en remettre. Dégageant ses mèches mouillées d'un mouvement de tête, il tenta de décrypter les prunelles bleues. Si la remarque du sorcier se voulait d'abord taquine, l'évidence de sa mise à mort si son secret était révélé, avait très clairement refroidi l'atmosphère. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui reprocher la nature glaciale de l'eau l'ayant rincée, Arthur changea de tactique en poussant Merlin à s'installer différemment. Le tirant par la taille pour qu'il s'asseye sur ses jambes, il le tint fermement en place avant de s'atteler à le rassurer. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature d'être aussi patient. Mais Merlin avait beau maîtriser la magie issue de l'ancienne religion, il n'en était pas plus apte à gérer ses moments de détresse. Sans aucun doute trop honnête pour employer ses capacités à son intérêt… du moins en dehors des taquineries dont lui était l'unique victime, à l'image de la douche froide qu'il venait de subir. Encadrant de ses mains les joues pâles, Arthur s'assura finalement qu'ils se regardent bien dans les yeux.

- Écoute-moi bien, car je ne le dirais pas dix fois. Je ne révélerais jamais rien à mon père pour ta magie. Mais si d'aventure ce secret lui était dévoilé, je ne le laisserais pas te tuer. Je trouverais un moyen pour te mettre à l'abri… quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Je te le promets.

Voyant le prince si sérieux et confiant en ses paroles, Merlin laissa enfin ses propres sentiments le submerger. Il avait tant rêvé des nuits durant d'un instant comme celui-ci : une promesse claire que son secret ne serait jamais objet de chantage ou mal jugé. Soulagé d'un poids immense, il noua simplement ses bras au cou d'Arthur pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Arthur ne se priva pas de consommer l'objet de ses désirs jusqu'à plus soif. Suite à quoi, il s'attacherait à refaire les bandages autour des mains meurtries. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était plus question de discussions, révélations ou confidences. Ignorant les vagues d'eau s'échouant sur le parquet, le prince s'assura que Merlin était bien accroché avant de se lever d'un bon. Finalement las de l'espace exigu qu'était la baignoire, Arthur fit étalage de toute sa force pour les mener sur son lit. Le temps était enfin venu pour eux d'approfondir un peu plus leur rapport !

x.x.x.x.x

Ils étaient allongés au centre du lit défait, apaisés et reposés de leurs derniers efforts. Au vu de la luminosité ambiante, il semblait plus qu'envisageable qu'ils se soient tous deux assoupis un petit moment. Et au jeu de la sieste, c'était Arthur qui en avait le plus profité.

Se réveillant doucement au rythme d'un cœur battant sous son oreille, le prince sentit une main câline jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui jouait les marmottes. Ouvrant un œil, il se découvrit à moitié allongé sur Merlin. Les yeux dans le vague, ce dernier semblait complètement perdu dans un autre monde. A moins que… Finalement d'un regard plus neuf, Arthur comprit que Merlin lisait un ouvrage maintenu par magie devant ses yeux, tandis que les pages tournaient d'elles-mêmes. Une astuce efficace pour garder ses mains libres. S'étendant avec léthargie, le prince fini par rompre le silence.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Il trainait sur la commode… Vous savez que ce n'est pas un manuel de guerre, mais un roman d'amour ?

- Un cadeau de Morgane. Que je compte offrir à Gwen d'ailleurs, alors je te conseille de le finir vite.

- Je suis déjà près de la fin.

- Et… alors ?

Baissant à peine les yeux sur le prince au regard bien trop satisfait de lui-même, Merlin sut qu'il ne parlait pas du livre, aussi lui répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

- Alors quoi, Arthur ? Vous voulez savoir si vous avez été un étalon digne de vos plus grands espoirs concernant vos prouesses sexuelles ?

- Non. Ca je le sais déjà, aux râles de plaisir que tu m'as fait entendre.

Recevant un coussin en plein visage pour toute réponse, Arthur n'amplifia pas la mutinerie de son compagnon. Au lieu de cela, amusé de son bon mot, et plus serein et heureux que jamais, il décida de se redresser pour enfin ouvrir son cadeau de Solstice d'hiver qu'il avait camouflé sous son lit. Il était aussi excité qu'un gamin. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis son plus jeune âge, ses seuls présents étant depuis bien longtemps une énième arme façonnée à l'ordre de son père, ou toute autre taquinerie de la part de Morgane.

Il avait si hâte de découvrir la nature du présent de Merlin depuis qu'il lui avait offert. Mais à l'inverse de Gaius lorsqu'il l'avait vu recevoir le sien, lui souhaitait prendre son temps et apprécier l'offrande à sa juste valeur… aussi simple pouvait être l'objet camouflé sous le tissu.

Amusé de voir Merlin tendu à ses côtés en l'observant déballer son présent, Arthur hésitait à l'embêter d'une manière ou d'une autre sur la nature du cadeau. Mais quand il découvrit ce dernier en jetant l'emballage au loin, il se figea sous le choc de la découverte.

Les larmes aux yeux, Arthur observa avec trouble l'offrande de Merlin. C'est une bouffée d'amour et toute une somme d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa poitrine à l'observation du petit portrait qu'il tenait. Il voyait entre ses mains, le visage peint de sa mère décédée dont il ne possédait jusqu'alors que des représentations si peu ressemblantes. Elle y était si belle, si lumineuse avec sa chevelure si dorée.

L'objet à peine possédé était déjà son trésor le plus précieux. Se jurant d'en prendre soin, il le frôla une nouvelle fois de ses doigts. Il envisageait déjà de l'installer sur un lit de velours dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il ne souhaitait pas le laisser visible à tout vent. Non seulement son père pourrait être surpris qu'il possède un tel portrait, mais il voulait égoïstement le garder pour lui seul.

Alors seulement, il se retourna vers celui à qui il devait cette image inestimable.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, en soi. Je n'avais pas les moyens de vous offrir quoi que ce soit de valeur que vous ne possédiez pas déjà. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être, avoir une image de votre défunte mère vous ferait plaisir…

- Me faire plaisir… ? Merlin, tu n'as pas un soupçon d'idée de ce que cela représente pour moi. Tellement plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Un simple merci me semble tellement… dérisoire face à… ça. C'est si inattendu et pourtant si infiniment rêvé… Et depuis si longtemps…

Ne pouvant retenir son émotion, mélange de douleur pour l'âme perdue et de bonheur de la retrouver ainsi, Arthur ne chercha pas une seconde à camoufler ses yeux noyés de larmes. L'une d'elles tomba doucement sur sa joue, en contradiction totale avec le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Tu l'as fait à l'aide de la magie ?

- À l'origine, je devais vous dire avoir trouvé un artiste de passage ayant su effectuer le portrait suite à mes seules descriptions.

- Mais… ?

- Cela ne rendait rien du tout. Alors en fin de compte, j'ai enchanté des pinceaux pour qu'ils peignent seuls mon souvenir du visage de votre mère.

- Ton souvenir ?

- Suite à notre rencontre avec son spectre sur l'île de Morgauss.

- Comme quoi, tu avais déjà ta preuve qu'en certaines circonstances, les fantômes existent.

- C'est… vrai.

- Maintenant que j'y pense. Tu n'aurais pas réalisé ce portrait il y a un mois, quand je t'ai surpris couvert de peinture ?

- Si…

Devant la moue subite de Merlin, Arthur comprit qu'il y avait une explication différente de celle donnée à l'époque.

- Je… je m'y suis attaqué une nuit et… je me suis endormi au milieu de ma première tentative… toute la peinture a giclé sur moi. Le résultat n'était alors, guère plus réussi que celui de l'artiste que j'avais déniché. Mais à force de persévérance, j'ai fini par être satisfait.

Arthur sachant à présent les raisons d'une telle fatigue l'ayant conduit à s'endormir en plein travail, il se sentit comme le pire des salauds. Toutes ces fois où Merlin était tiraillé par les tâches qu'il lui imposait en plus de celles de Gaius, et cet emploi supplémentaire qu'il s'était imposé pour répondre à son envie de leur offrir à tous un cadeau pour le solstice d'hiver… Sachant ne pas pouvoir changer ce qui était fait, Arthur ne s'excusa pas pour son comportement de l'époque. À l'inverse, il voulut faire comprendre à Merlin combien il était touché par sa peinture.

- C'est sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qui m'aient été offerts.

- Je pense que vous en avez eu de beaucoup plus précieux.

- Détrompe-toi. Aucun ne m'a touché autant que celui-ci. Tu as un merveilleux talent.

- Ce n'est pas moi, mais ma magie.

- Qui est une partie de toi. Donc cela revient au même. N'essaie pas de t'ôter le bénéfice de ton art.

Obtenant un bref mouvement de tête pour toute réponse, Arthur fut satisfait. Ne voulant pas abîmer un bien aussi inestimable à ses yeux, Arthur le posa avec précaution sur sa table de nuit. Il aurait bien du mal à admettre combien la découverte du portrait de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais connue de son vivant lui avait donné l'envie de pleurer tant l'émotion avait été forte. Comment pourrait-il égaliser un tel cadeau avec celui qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir à Merlin ?

- J'ai peur qu'à côté de ça, mon présent pour toi n'ait que peu de poids.

- Votre présent ?

- Tu n'as pas cru que je t'avais oublié tout de même ?

- Mais… vous… Vous n'aviez pas à m'en faire un !

- Mon serviteur m'offre ce que j'ai toujours cru impossible à obtenir et tu penses que je n'aurais rien prévu pour lui ? Ai-je l'air aussi insensible que ça ?

- Je... Non… Mais…

- Et bien, tu aurais pourtant parfaitement raison de le croire !

Ce disant, Arthur se pencha suffisamment pour attraper cette fois-ci un paquet volumineux de dessous son lit. Avec un serviteur aussi mauvais que Merlin, ce dernier n'avait pas du soupçonner une nano seconde, l'existence de tout cela en ce lieu.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je peux t'accorder d'avoir été le prince de la goujaterie avec toi ces derniers mois ! Je n'ai aucune excuse à présenter pour mon comportement, du fait de ma position qui m'en donne tout droit si telle est ma volonté. Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai été amené à faire face à certaines réalités qui m'avaient on ne peut plus échappé jusqu'alors.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous sortez encore de dessous votre lit ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que je dis. Prends plutôt ça ! C'est le maigre présent de ton prince.

- Que… cette énormité ?

- Arrête de geindre et ouvre-le, Merlin.

Curieux et sceptique à la fois de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir, Merlin défit le nœud retenant une ficelle. Ouvrant le papier brun entourant son présent, il y découvrit alors un épais manteau. Conçu en croûte de cuir, lisse sur l'extérieur et d'une peau à peluche à l'intérieur, il semblait aussi résistant à la pluie que chaud au grand froid.

- C'est vraiment pour moi ?

- Non. Ça, c'est le présent pour mon autre crétin de serviteur qui passe ses journées à chasser à mes côtés.

- Ne vous moquez pas.

Indulgent, Arthur, inclina du chef pour le lui concéder.

Glissant une main sous le menton boudeur, il croisa ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Merlin avant de lui happer ses lèvres encore marquées de leurs précédents baisers.

Après un long échange, il lui répondit à nouveau, plus serein, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui, c'est bien pour toi. Et j'aspire ardemment que tu veuilles bien l'utiliser les mois d'hiver.

- Il est magnifique…

- Je l'espère bien. Mon tailleur te l'a confectionné assez urgemment, alors il repassera te voir demain pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin de retouches.

- Merci. Que… ?

Tandis qu'il manipulait le vêtement de grand prix, Merlin réalisa qu'une poche de ce dernier était garnie d'une petite bourse. La sortant, il y soupesa un nombre imposant de pièces.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

- Deux années de paie… avec les intérêts. J'ai découvert récemment que mon père ne te rémunérait pas comme je le pensais jusqu'alors.

Ouvrant la bourse pour n'y voir que des reflets d'or, Merlin n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les serviteurs ne recevaient que des pièces de métal, tout au plus un écu d'or une fois par an.

- Mais c'est… une fortune.

- À présent, tu recevras ta rétribution chaque fin de semaine, comme pour tous les serviteurs du palais.

- Combien y'a-t-il ?

- Tu compteras tout ça plus tard.

- Oui, mais ça me semble quand même beaucoup trop.

- Tu serais bien le premier à t'en plaindre. Maintenant, si ça te pose tant de problèmes, tu n'auras qu'à en faire parvenir une bonne partie à ta mère. Mais ce sera à la condition exclusive que tu prennes avant tout soin de toi. D'accord ? S'il s'avère finalement que cela ne te suffit toujours pas pour assumer tes besoins courants et soutenir ta mère, je veux – non, j'exige – que tu m'en parles avant d'aller assurer je ne sais qu'elle second emploi en ville. Dorénavant, je t'impose tout simplement que tu ne sois occupé que par mes seuls soins ou l'aide de Gaïus, si ce dernier t'en fait la demande. Mais même sur ce point, je compte bien m'assurer que nos besoins respectifs ne se cumulent plus de façon déraisonnablement pour toi.

Voyant les yeux ouverts de stupeurs de Merlin, Arthur soupira lourdement.

- Est-ce qu'on est d'accord sur ces nouvelles exigences ?

- …

- Merlin ?

Au regard perçant d'Arthur, Merlin ne put qu'acquiescer, non sans avoir avalé avec rudesse sa salive. Il n'osait croire à un tel revirement de situation.

- D'accord. Mais…

- Assez de « mais » ! J'en reviens toujours pas que tu ne m'ais jamais dis ne rien recevoir de mon père ! Tu devrais savoir que l'esclavage n'existe pas à Camelot ! Tout travail obtient bien heureusement salaire.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé être votre esclave.

- Et comment appelles-tu le fait de travailler jour et nuit pour un homme sans que ce dernier ne te rétribue pour ton labeur ?

Ne sachant que répondre à cette question piège, Merlin fit le choix de ne pas ajouter un mot.

- Même si je sais à présent que c'est ton sentiment de culpabilité qui t'a poussé à agir ainsi. Tu as dû me juger comme étant tellement égoïste avec toi.

- Non. Je sais que votre quotidien n'a rien de si simple ! Comme je devine facilement que vous avez eu une enfance difficile. Il n'y a rien de si simple à être le fils du roi. Toujours seul, isolé... Ne pouvant se fier et se confier à personne, sous peur d'être trahis, moqué. Moi, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse à Elanor. Sans compter que la magie est depuis toujours ma compagne la plus fidèle. Cela peut sembler très asocial comme réflexion. Mais tant qu'elle sera en moi, je ne serais jamais seul, toujours protéger. Sans compter que j'ai toujours ma mère. J'en suis aimé autant que je l'aime. Ainsi que Gaïus qui est comme un père pour moi ! Alors que vous… vous n'aurez jamais connu l'amour et la tendresse de dame Igraine…

Arthur était touché de retrouver dans les mots de Merlin ceux qu'ils avaient lui-même essayé de retourner à Balinor pour s'expliquer de son comportement.

- Pendant que j'y suis, Merlin, il y a d'autres nouvelles règles que je souhaite instaurer. Comme l'interdiction formelle de pratiquer la magie… !

- Mais !

- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ! Je disais donc : comme l'interdiction formelle d'employer la magie dans les abords du château pour s'entraîner, s'il n'y a personne pour s'assurer que tu es à l'abri des regards ! Si ce n'est ici, dans cette pièce fermée en ma surveillance ou dans ta chambre, sous couvert de la présence de Gaius : tu ne pratiqueras qu'à l'extérieur, loin d'ici et jamais seul. À moins que tu ne trouves une grotte abandonnée ou je ne sais quel autre lieu absolument infréquenté de toute vie humaine ! Car JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS je ne veux revivre ton exécution !

- Arthur… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

- C'était le futur, Merlin ! Et je refuse que ce dernier se déroule de la sorte ! De toute façon, je suis ton prince et maître ! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, si j'ordonne, tu m'obéis !

- Si je veux.

- Sur ce point de la pratique de la magie en toute sécurité, je ne te laisse vraiment pas le choix. Et crois-moi, je trouverais bien les arguments qui t'en convaincront ou les punitions qui t'en dissuaderont !

Merlin restant sans voix, Arthur estima avoir eu le dernier mot.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout est fin clair entre nous, nous pouvons passer à la dernière étape du programme.

Enlevant des mains de Merlin, la bourse qu'il ne voyait lui que trop fine à ses yeux et au regard de son sentiment de culpabilité gros comme une montagne, Arthur renversa son ange pour le dévorer une seconde fois sous les cris offusqués et de plaisir mêlé de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir faire, Arthur ?

- À ton avis ?

.

C'est tard dans la nuit qu'ils se laissèrent enfin happer par le sommeil.

- Arthur ?

- Chuttt, dort mon ange.

Stupéfait par le sobriquet obtenu, Merlin releva une paupière d'interrogation.

- Ton… ange ?

Pas moins surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, Arthur ne se démentit pas pour autant.

- Hé bien… N'es-tu pas mon ange gardien, depuis ces deux années que tu combats dans l'ombre pour me préserver de tous nos ennemis ?

Faisant une moue timide, Merlin acquiesça non sans plaisir à cette description.

- Si… J'aime bien.

- Parfait.

Arthur ne s'en souciant pas plus, il allait s'endormir, le nez niché dans le cou de son ange quand…

- Arthur.

…Merlin n'en reprit pas moins la parole. Allait-il seulement se taire avant le lever du soleil ?

- Hum… ?

- Je crois que… Je vous aime.

- Moi aussi je m'aime beaucoup, Merlin. Moi aussi…

Merlin pouffa gentiment à cette réplique murmurée dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

C'était si… représentatif du prince.

Sans attendre de réciproque, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit heureux de sentir le corps ferme d'Arthur contre son dos et le poids de ses bras tout en muscles autour de sa taille fine.

Il pouvait bien combattre monstre et sorcière sa vie entière, si seulement chacune de ses journées se terminait de la sorte.

À suivre.

* * *

.

Parce que tout à une fin, plus qu'un court épilogue pour conclure cette fanfic.

En vous remerciant de nouveau tous et toutes pour vos retours sur l'ensemble de cette fanfic !


	14. Epilogue

C'est avec la plus grande honte que je me présente à vous avec pas moins de 8 mois de retard u_u pour vous proposer ENFIN l'épilogue de cette fanfic. Si en février dernier, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'abandonner son écriture pour des raisons professionnelles extrêmement urgentes. Je dois avouer que par la suite, une plongée imprévue (mais violemment délicieuse ^_^''' dans le fandom de Stargate Atlantis) m'a quelque peu attiré TRES très loin de l'univers de Merlin, rendant l'écriture de ces ultimes pages particulièrement difficile.

Mais la saison 4 et à ce jour ses 5 premiers épisodes tous plus captivants et ensorcelants m'ont de nouveau noyé dans l'univers de Merlin. Aussi, c'est avec mes très sincères excuses pour cette si longue attente, que je mets enfin en ligne ces quelques lignes clôturant « Solstice d'Hiver ».

En espérant que ce si simple final, comme il était prévu à l'origine, ne vous décevra pas totalement u_u

* * *

**Solstice d'hiver.**

* * *

**.**

**Épilogue**

**.  
**

Les deux hommes dormaient profondément, quand l'un d'eux sortit doucement de son sommeil. À trop boire la veille au soir, il devenait urgent pour lui de s'extraire de la douceur du lit pour soulager au plus vite une envie pressante…

Tachant de se délier du corps cramponné à lui, Arthur fut alors amusé de constater que cela n'avait rien de si simple. Non seulement Merlin s'accrochait fermement à lui, mais il murmurerait des mots inintelligibles, traduisant pourtant sans mal son mécontentement.

Sauf qu'a priori, il s'agissait plus sûrement d'un sort d'attache, au vu de son incapacité soudaine à bouger le moindre muscle. Une situation pour le moins nouvelle pour Arthur qui balançait entre l'envie de réveiller Merlin d'un coup bien placé pour lui reprocher son attitude ou s'émouvoir de cette réaction inconsciente, et si terriblement attendrissante.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à le malmener dès le petit matin pour lui reprocher son affection excessive, Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire connaître son problème. Caressant d'un souffle les cheveux noir corbeau, il chuchota sa supplique aux oreilles fines.

- Merlin, lâche-moi.

- Non… Ne partez pas.

- Merlin… Je ne te quitte pas pour toujours, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

Ne le voyant que le serrer plus fortement, Arthur manqua de peu de rire aux éclats.

- Merlin, autant je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et ton attachement à ma personne me touche particulièrement ; Autant j'ai une envie pressante qui ne peut plus attendre. Cela fait quelques décennies que je ne me suis pas oublié dans mon lit et j'apprécierais que cela continue ainsi.

Arthur ignora si Merlin l'avait réellement compris. Toutefois, l'attache magique avait bien disparu. Abandonnant un baiser sur la peau laiteuse, il murmura de nouveau à l'oreille de son petit boulet.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Froid…

- Merlin… Tu ne peux pas avoir froid. Non seulement la cheminée pourrait chauffer l'étage entier, mais tu as déjà deux couvertures sur toi.

Étonnamment conciliant, le prince prit tout de même le temps de remonter sur la silhouette fine une troisième couverture de laine abandonnée jusqu'alors à leurs pieds – non sans un très lourd soupir. Ceci fait, il se glissa enfin hors des draps.

Il terminait de se laver rapidement les mains, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. À l'évidence, il n'était finalement pas le seul pour qui la nature avait repris ses droits.

- Finalement, toi aussi…

Amusé que Merlin ait dû à son tour sortir de la chaleur du lit, Arthur se retourna prêt à l'embrasser – à peine surpris qu'il ne puisse plus dire trois mots au jeune homme sans ressentir l'envie irrésistible de lui dévorer les lèvres –, mais la découverte de la personne présente derrière lui, lui ôta tout aussi vite toute envie de ce genre.

Sursautant violemment, son cœur en rata même quelques battements.

- Qu'est-ce… Que faites-vous encore là ?

Observant de toute sa hauteur le prince héritier, Balinor se permit un sourire en coin. C'était un aspect plaisant de sa condition de fantôme que de pouvoir faire peur à ce si grand guerrier qui deviendrait prochainement le plus grand roi qu'Albion connaîtrait.

- Je ne voulais pas partir sans m'assurer une dernière fois que vous aviez bien compris toute l'ampleur de votre leçon.

- Je pensais que les derniers évènements vous auraient facilement prouvé que oui.

- Disons alors qu'il ne s'agit ici que d'une visite de courtoisie... d'un père à… l'amoureux de son fils…

Avalant sa salive non sans difficulté, Arthur pourrait avouer que cela ne le rassurait absolument pas. Avoir un ancien dragonnier – aujourd'hui fantôme vivant de magie pure - pour beau-père n'avait rien d'engageant.

- Et… ?

- Et je pense pouvoir éviter avec vous, la tirade vouée à vous exposer l'idée que si vous blessiez de nouveau Merlin de quelque façon que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Prenant son courage en main, Arthur tint son regard en celui de Balinor.

- Je vous confirme que cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je… Vous savez que je ne ferais jamais sciemment du mal à Merlin.

- Je sais. Mais un peu de pression ne fait jamais de mal… prince Arthur Pendragon.

Ce qu'il pouvait finalement détester que Balinor le nomme avec tant de déférence… Il se sentait alors comme ce petit garçon que son père prenait tant plaisir à rabaisser pour mieux l'éduquer.

Reprenant tout son sérieux, Balinor n'en perdit lui, pas de vu son objectif premier.

- Vous avez fait de bons choix Arthur. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de continuer dans cette voie, en acceptant d'écouter les conseils avisés de ceux qui vous sont proches. Alors, le jour venu, Camelot et Albion tout entier n'en sortiront que plus grand.

Acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête, Arthur se surprit à stopper le départ du fantôme.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Merlin… Vous ne pouvez continuer à vous montrer à moi et l'ignorer comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'ici. Il ne l'a pas dit aussi clairement, mais… Je suis persuadé qu'il souffre à l'idée que vous puissiez juger qu'il ne mérite pas de vous voir ou de vous parler à travers votre magie commune. Vous devez vous montrer à lui ! Lui prouver que vous restez fier de lui, de ses actions, de sa fidélité pour ses amis et de ses convictions. Sans quoi, il ne pourra que penser que vous le rejetez en raison de ses choix de vie !

- Je sais.

- Et… ?

- Et vous avez raison, prince Arthur. C'est pourquoi je ne tarderais plus à me montrer à mon fils. J'espère qu'alors vous saurez être présent pour lui, pour le soutenir dans sa peine à me savoir incapable de rester plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait à ses côtés.

- Toujours.

- Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part.

Croisant une dernière fois leurs regards, les deux hommes surent que tout aussi opposés et contraires puissent-il être, il y aurait toujours un sujet qui saurait les relier sans aucun combat : le bonheur et bien-être d'un jeune sorcier, sur les épaules de qui reposait aussi une partie de l'avenir de Camelot et d'Albion

- À bientôt, peut-être… Arthur Pendragon.

- Autant j'aspire à ce que vous vous montriez à votre fils Autant pour ma part : plus tard que tôt, me conviendra !

Riant de cette réponse respirant l'honnêteté, Balinor se permit un hochement de tête pour tout accord avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Heureux d'être a priori enfin débarrassé des incursions fantomatiques de son « beau-père », Arthur repartit vers son lit pour se glisser de nouveau sous ses draps.

Se collant tout contre Merlin, dans une volonté affichée de le serrer à l'étouffer pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un songe, mais bien sa réalité, Arthur se sentit tout aussitôt repoussé.

- Merlin ?

- T'as les pieds glacés…

Pouffant littéralement de cette réponse lâchée à la frontière du sommeil, en prouvait s'il le fallait ce subit tutoiement, Arthur n'en changea pas pour autant d'avis. Attirant d'un geste ferme le corps de Merlin jusqu'à lui, il glissa ses jambes entres celles de son serviteur, avant de nicher son nez glacé dans le cou presque brûlant.

- Il va falloir t'y faire. Car là est le rôle ingrat de la bouillotte princière.

Finalement peu contrariant, Merlin se tourna entièrement pour s'étaler de tout son long sur Arthur, reposant sa tête fatiguée sur le torse imberbe de son prince.

- Dans ce cas, arrêtez sortir du lit.

Ceci dit, Merlin sembla de nouveau profondément endormi.

Embrassant une énième fois le front aimé, Arthur se laissa à son tour bercer par la respiration du jeune sorcier. Il ne suffit que d'une minute pour qu'il replonge à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

mmmMMMmmm

Le soleil éclairait de ses premiers rayons la chambre du prince, et plus exactement le lit de ce dernier, quand Arthur fut subitement extrait de son sommeil d'un éclat de voix.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever, Sir !

Jugeant être tiré bien trop tôt de son sommeil, Arthur maugréa comme chaque matin des sons inintelligibles. Pourquoi cet idiot de Merlin n'avait-il pas pu arriver en retard comme à son habitude… ?

Se redressant dans son lit, finalement empli d'un trop-plein de sommeil, Arthur réalisa deux choses. Malgré la présence de son foulard judicieusement placé, le cou de Merlin était couvert de suçons. Quant à lui, toute la tension que son corps accumulait depuis le début de la semaine s'était littéralement envolée. Il se sentait aussi physiquement en forme que mentalement apaisé de tout stress. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait profité de rêves agréables en lieu et place de ces multiples cauchemars qui l'accablaient depuis des jours.

Sortant toutefois non sans mal de dessous ses draps chauds, il se leva pour se rafraîchir, laissant un Merlin babilleur le suivre.

- Votre père, le roi, a fait savoir qu'il vous attendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner à vos côtés. Suite à quoi, vous aviez prévu une séance d'entraînement avec les chevaliers jusqu'en fin de matinée.

- Hum…

- Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, j'ai déjà poli votre armure et nettoyé votre cotte de mailles à cet usage.

Saisissant les vêtements tendus, Arthur s'habilla en mode automatique, aidé par Merlin. S'il savait se débrouiller seul, il fallait quand même admettre que les tailleurs de la cour avaient le chic pour glisser des fixations aux endroits les plus inaccessibles pour leur compliquer la tâche. Oublieux de ce détail, il écouta la suite de ce qui devrait l'occuper la journée durant.

- Après un déjeuner prévu auprès d'une délégation de la contrée voisine, vous êtes convié à leur partie de chasse, avant de prendre le thé auprès de Dame Morgane. Enfin, un dernier dîner d'apparat est prévu pour clôturer les célébrations du solstice d'Hiver avec les derniers invités du roi qui ne quitteront Camelot que demain.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Une personne a enfin demandé à réserver votre nuit… Sir.

Croisant fugacement le regard clair de son serviteur, Arthur réalisa subitement que trop plongé dans ses habitudes, il n'avait pas réellement pris acte des faits ayant composées ses dernières 48 heures. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre la nature exacte de cette requête. Finalement amusé par le détour employé, Arthur conserva le silence un peu plus longuement, malgré le sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer. Laissant Merlin finir de boutonner les attaches situées au dos de sa veste rouge, le prince attendit qu'il revienne face à lui s'occuper des mêmes fixations présentes sur sa poitrine pour glisser ses mains entre les siennes.

- Bien. Tu m'accompagneras pour toutes ces nécessités. Et… fais savoir à qui de droit que la nuit prochaine lui sera toute réservée.

Saisissant les mains fines alors dépourvues de tout bandage, Arthur en embrassa délicatement leur paume, réussissant par ce mouvement inattendu à capturer le regard de son amant.

- L'information lui sera transmise sans faute, Sir.

- J'y compte bien.

Un dernier échange de regard pour sceller leurs propos et les deux hommes reprirent le cours de leur vie. À la différence que dès lors, chaque nuit à l'abri des regards, le prince héritier n'était plus qu'un homme amoureux, et son serviteur, le plus puissant des sorciers ayant capturé son cœur.

FIN.

* * *

.

Je terminerais cette fanfic par un Énorme MERCI à destination de toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer tous ces retours durant sa publication ^_^x (ainsi que pendant ma longue absence ^_^''')

En espérant pouvoir revenir prochainement pour de nouvelles histoires ^-^

mimi yuy


End file.
